


Late Night Patrol

by temo_gemo



Category: Adam Driver Character Universe, The Dead Don't Die (2019)
Genre: Aftercare, Alcohol, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arson, Boss/Employee Relationship, Burglary, Car Sex, Co-workers, Consensual Sex, Controlling, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gaslighting, Gun Violence, Hair-pulling, Halloween, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Hotel Sex, Inappropriate Flirting, Inappropriate Workplace Relationship, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, Love Bombing, Manipulation, Masturbation, Medication, Multiple Orgasms, New Job, Night Terrors, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Ownership, Panic Attacks, Police, Police Uniforms, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Praise Kink, Punishment, Ronnie Peterson but darker, Ronnie Peterson has a Praise Kink, Ronnie Peterson has a secret, Ronnie Peterson is a Good Boy, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Identity, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Stalking, Submission, Swearing, Teasing, Uniform Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Workplace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 46,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temo_gemo/pseuds/temo_gemo
Summary: After a drunken one-night stand, you return to work the next morning to discover that last night'sbedmate, Ronnie Peterson is your new Chief of Police.After some persuading, you enter into a dangerous liaison when you agree to be his and for the first time in your life, you feel like a criminal dancing with the Devil when you discover he's not as innocent as you first presumed."I'll be whatever you want me to be, Angel,"
Relationships: Ronald Peterson (The Dead Don't Die)/Reader, Ronald Peterson (The Dead Don't Die)/You
Comments: 60
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a one-shot but extended by popular demand - inspired by this video edit;  
> [Late Night Patrol](https://vimeo.com/478184793) from [temo_gemo](https://vimeo.com/user124894063) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).  
> 
> 
>   
> Playlist [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/58WPzBvkreHPvh1UEYWh6O?si=RiFmQXGsTJ25p63W_-Jp3w) because I'm a whore for music
> 
> [ ](https://ibb.co/FYmtbDN)

You approached the bar, taking a seat as you caught the attention of the bartender, ordering your usual tipple. The place was a favorite of yours, one where people kept to themselves, giving you the break you needed after a stressful day at work. The bartender placed a glass of wine in front of you with a smile, before turning to serve another customer. You picked the glass up, taking a sip, the fruity mix of raspberries, and pomegranate coming together to quench your thirst. You licked your lips as you placed the glass down, basking in the quaintness of the bar, getting lost in your thoughts. As you finished your drink, you considered leaving. Normally you would only have the one before returning home, making sure to get a good night's sleep in preparation for the next day but tonight was different. 

Today you’d discovered you missed out on a promotion, one you had been working hard for. It had been given to someone more _experienced,_ someone more _qualified._ You scoffed at their reasons; they should’ve just said someone more _male_. It shouldn’t have surprised you, not really, you worked in a male-dominated profession after all but it was still a frustrating injustice. So tonight you decided you would stay, just one more drink, nodding at the bartender to pour you another. Taking a sip, you hear a low husky voice come from beside you.

“Whiskey on the rocks, please.” Noticing the person speaking out of the corner of your eye. They stood close by, despite having the length of the bar. You shifted in your seat before glancing over at them. He was tall, taller than you expected, causing you to glance up some more. He was broad, with thick black hair, and glasses framing his eyes. His glance met yours, flashing you a smile as he did. You shot your eyes back to your drink, taking a sip trying to ignore him, only to notice him take a seat beside you. His presence made you feel uncomfortable, nervous even. It was rare anyone approached you in this bar. You could feel his lingering eyes watching over you as he sat there, causing you to speak out. 

“Look, I’m just trying to relax and have a drink alone. You're being very distracting” you declare turning to face him, as you're met with a smirk lined across his face.

“You think I’m distracting?” he questions, taking a sip from his glass as he raises an eyebrow. You scoff at his overconfident comment.

“Not like that” you reply in defense, rolling your eyes, wondering who this guy thought he was. 

“Can I buy you another drink?” he asks, his cocky charm enticing you.

“No, I’m just having the one and then I’m leaving.” you answer sharply. 

“Well that’s a lie, that's your second.” he says pointing at your glass. You pause before responding, realizing he must’ve had eyes on you since you arrived at the bar. 

“Well, that’s not creepy.” you say sarcastically.

“I call it being observant” his eyes watching you as he takes another sip.

“Right, well I’m sure there are laws about that” you state, knowing the book like the back of your hand, he chuckles at your reply.

“Yes, yes there are.” his face lined with a cheeky smile as he holds his glass.

You catch the bartender glancing at you, the type of glance a bartender offers when questioning if to swoop in and rescue a girl from a creepy guy. You shake your head at him, you were perfectly able to take care of yourself, your job made sure of that. Plus, this guy’s charming confidence, despite the cockiness was a welcome distraction from your day. He was undoubtedly attractive, so maybe he would be useful in aiding your frustrations tonight. 

“I’m Ronnie, new in town, new job.” he states introducing himself. He was dressed in a white dress shirt teamed with a black blazer jacket, from his attire you assume he must be some sort of businessman. 

“Well nice to meet you, Ronnie. I’m y/n.” you reply, drinking the rest of your second glass of wine. Signaling that you would stay for another, he breaks his eye contact with you and nods towards the bartender. 

The evening passes by with small talk and flirting between the two of you, you’re not sure if it’s the alcohol or the fact you hadn’t had sex in a while but your desire for him progresses the longer you stay at this bar. 

“Do you have a place?” you ask, your alcohol consumption erasing your inner filter.

“A place?” he asks, tilting his head quizzically with a smug look upon his face. You roll your eyes in response; he knows exactly what you meant. 

“Yes, where are you, uh, sleeping tonight?” you ask, trying not to spell out the obvious.

“Ohh, at the motel by the drug store, I haven’t found a place yet.” he replies. Luckily the motel was a short walk away. You stand up from the barstool, putting your jacket on before you begin walking away from the bar. You turn back to see Ronnie still sitting down, finishing the last of his drink. 

“Are you coming?” you ask.

“Yes Ma’am.” he responds, the term makes you shudder in your skin slightly as it reminds you of work. 

You’re not sure what hits you the hardest, the cool night air or Ronnie’s lips as they collide against yours. Pulling you into him as he claims your mouth, hungry and intense, causing your knees to buckle beneath him slightly as he forces you against a wall beside the bar. You get lost in his lips, they’re full and intoxicating, parting your mouth you give his tongue access to explore. The taste of him silencing all your thoughts as you lift your hands into his hair, holding him in place as your tongue begins fighting against him. The touch of his hand reaching up to your neck, grasping it as his thumb grazes your cheek sending a shiver of desire down your body. 

“Let’s go” he states breathlessly as he pulls back, grabbing your hand, leading you away from the bar and in the direction of the motel. 

Arriving at his room, the sound of the door unlocking ignites a fire in your stomach, your body shakes with anticipation as you enter his room. Hands roaming over each other's body as you resume the passionate kiss from earlier. It’s quick and electric and delicious leaving you breathless as your arousal grows. His lips leave yours briefly, trailing delicate kisses down your neck as you begin undressing wanting to discard the barriers your clothing created between you. Removing his shirt, you’re left feeling frustrated as you discover a tight black tee underneath, yearning to feel his skin upon yours, your thoughts distracted as his lips meet yours once again. This time firmer, more determined, and more curious as you let him wash over you like a wave of warmth. The taste of him exploring your mouth curling your toes as the euphoria takes over. 

He walks you back towards the bed, pushing you onto it as he stays standing above you, watching you intently as you reposition yourself. His eyes are wild, like an animal watching its prey, and you were ready to be devoured. He removes his glasses before looking back down at you, smirking as he reaches for the bottom of his tee, removing it swiftly, exposing his chest. Your eyes trace over his form, your mouth parting at the sight of him. 

Positioning himself above you, his knees on either side of your hips as he straddles your body. You part your lips slightly as he presses his mouth to yours, moaning as he sucks on your lower lip. Drawing a breath as you slide your tongue into his mouth, hungry and desperate to taste him and claim his mouth as your own. His tongue battles against yours, you were intense and you wanted more. Sensing your desire, he trails kisses down your neck, biting and sucking at the flesh, marking you, for tonight at least, you were his. You whimper at the feeling as his hands explore your body, palming at your breasts, squeezing slightly as you wiggle beneath him in response. He sits back on his heels, taking your hands in his as he pulls you up removing your red silk camisole. The feeling of his warm, broad chest brushing against your bare skin causes goosebumps to appear. The sight of him making your pupils dilate as he bares his chest in a sexual display of strength and masculinity. The thought of the things he would be capable of exciting you. Taking your chin in his hand, tilting your head back as he forces you to look up at him. A sinful expression lining his face as he looks into your yearning eyes, smirking with confidence knowing he had you right where he wanted you, pushing you back down with force.

The feeling of his hand traveling south causes you to arch your back, humping your clothed pussy against his hand, desperate for his touch. Whimpering at the friction as he rubs between your legs teasingly. Sensing your desire he swiftly removes your jeans, making sure to skim his large hands down your legs as he does. The sensation of his touch causes a yearning to rise at your core, as you breathe in deeply trying in vain to calm your nerves as you lay helplessly under him in only your underwear now. Watching him as he begins to plant delicate kisses along your thighs, his black hair falling in front of his face as he does. You suck in the air sharply as his thumb rubs at your throbbing clit over your panties, pulling at the material as he does, teasing you. You could tell he enjoyed seeing you quiver under his touch, as you reached towards the impressive outline of the bulge in his pants, rubbing at it slowly, a short groan escaping his lips.

“Please,” you beg him softly. Your plea causes him to look up at you, shaking the hair from his eyes, as you catch that devilish smirk upon his face. He wastes no time in doing as he’s told, hooking his thumb under the waistband of your panties, removing them completely. A wave of vulnerability floods over you at the feeling of being completely exposed in front of him, a vulnerability he quickly extinguishes.

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” he gushes as he wraps his arms around your legs, spreading them to give him clear access. “I can’t wait to make you scream my name,” he growls as you feel his hand against your naked pussy, bucking into his touch as he traces his finger down your wet slit. Inserting a finger and then another, slightly curling them up as he strokes the inside of your pussy, stimulating your g-spot as he pumps into you, his speed increasing. Your body unravels at the intense feeling of highly concentrated pleasure, tilting your head back against the pillow as you bite your lip in ecstasy, wanting more. 

Desperate to cum, you shove his face into your pussy. The immediate feeling of his tongue darting around your folds causes you to bask in delight from his adoring attention. He finds your sensitive spot quickly, stimulating it as he licks and sucks at your core. The feeling of his soft tongue moving in circular motions around the bud of nerve endings making you moan out as you relish the feeling of him devouring you. He draws the swollen nub of your clit between his lips, flicking it with his tongue making you shudder beneath him, his movements increasing in speed, as he brings you closer to orgasm. Spearing fingers into his hair, you pull at it slightly causing his own muffled moan, his cock twitching at your harsh touch, he liked this. He liked knowing he was responsible for your demanding euphoric state.

“F-fuck…you’re such a good boy!” you purr, praising him as you involuntarily lift your hips, trying to bury his face into you further. He pulls away leaving you whimpering as your clit throbs for release. 

“I want you to scream my name when you cum” he demands, knowing you're close to unraveling by the sounds you were emitting and the sweet smell of your arousal in the air. You begin to feel the familiar pressure building inside of you as he works his tongue in a figure-eight motion, the unique feeling making your breathing erratic. Your eyes closing tight as you grip the sheets, feeling your body begin to spasm.

“A-ah, Ronnie, oh my God!” you scream out as you cum loud, just like he told you to. Gushing and clenching as he carries you through your high, shimming away from his mouth due to the sheer hypersensitivity of the orgasm.

“So, I’m a good boy then?” he whispers into your ear, nestling up beside you as he pulls on your earlobe with his teeth as you come down from your orgasm. He couldn’t deny the phrase turned him on, making him obscenely horny, hornier than he had been in a long time. 

“Yes, yes you are,” your praise drove him crazy, he was in awe of you and he hadn’t even buried himself deep in your cunt yet. “Now, be a good boy and lie back” you demand, as you begin shimming down the length of his body, removing his pants, stroking his raging erection over the material of his black boxer briefs. He grunts at your touch and you decide not to tease him too much, given how good he had been at making you cum. Freeing his throbbing cock, licking your lips at the sight of it, long, thick and rock-hard, just for you. Ronnie gasps as you stroke your fingertips up and down his shaft, hungry to taste him your lips wrap around his swollen tip causing him to shudder at the sensation. There was something about sucking cock that sent you wild; the sense of control it gave you, the fact you had complete power over him. You begin swirling your tongue around his slit, tasting his salty precum, your mouth becoming wetter from the taste. His hips buck, as he moans slightly, pushing himself further into your mouth. You enjoyed the effect you had on him, he responded to your every movement, you loved it. Relaxing your jaw, you start bobbing on his cock, sucking and slurping on him as you work his length.

“Ohhh-my-god” he groans, his voice thick and heavy as he watches you taking his cock. The view is thrilling, erotic, and visually intoxicating. You wrap your hand around his base holding him steady, as you pull off him, wanting to give him a show. Starting from the base you lick long, hot stripes up his shaft whilst you look up at him through your lashes seductively, causing him to moan out as he throws his head back in pleasure. You keep your hand at his base as you take him back in your mouth, pumping him in time with your mouth, as you suck at his sensitive head, licking twirls around it with your tongue. Taking a fistful of your hair, lifting your head from his cock, his chest heaving.

“Fuck me” he begs you breathlessly. Smirking at him, you crawl up kissing him hard, pulling at his bottom lip as he moans in appreciation. You feel your breasts spring free as he removes your bra, whimpering as he fondles your left breast with his hand, squeezing gently as he works his mouth down placing hungry kisses along your collarbone before reaching your breast. He takes your nipple between his lips, sucking on it gently making it harden before biting at it delicately, making you cry out. The action heightening your arousal, you position yourself over his cock, desperate for him to fill you up. Lowering yourself slowly onto his length, your breath hitching as he slides into your wet, clutching heat. His size stretching you, as you place your arms around his shoulders for support, the rocking of your hips, causing you both to moan out in pleasure

“God, your pussy feels so good around my cock” he remarks with arousal, praising you as he thrusts into you. Matching his thrusts, you fuck him as if he’s your own personal plaything, using his body to distract you from the injustice of your day. He pulls you closer as his breathing becomes more rapid, you feel his sweat clad chest against your breasts. His cock throbs hard against your walls. He grips onto your hips, controlling the motion as he thrusts himself into you. Fucking you harder now, with more vigor as your body responds by quivering into him from the sheer force, breathing in the air he exhales. The sound of flesh against flesh echoing around the small motel room. 

“You like it, you like my cock deep inside of you, don’t you?” he pants audibly, quickly crashing his lips to yours kissing you deeply, muffling your cries of passion. You knew you weren’t going to last much longer. 

“Mmm-hmmm…” you moan breathlessly, caught up in his musky scent. “Fuck, Ronnie,” you gasp as your body begins to tremble. That familiar pressure building inside of you as you begin clenching around him causing him to grunt.

“Cum for me” he demands, thumbing your clit, remembering to rub it just the way you liked it. His eyes light up as he watches your face, making a mental note of how your lips part open and your eyes squeeze shut as you get closer and closer to a second orgasm. The feeling of his thumb focusing on that one small region of your body, mixed with his large cock slamming into you pushes you over the edge as your body tenses and shakes around him violently.

“Oh christ, you’re so fucking tight! Shit!,” he groans out, his voice husky and low as he feels you contracting around him, your pussy milking his cock triggering his orgasm, you feel the warmth of his cum spill into you. The view of him quaking beneath you as he cums making you moan out, whiny and needy for him, all of him. The room echoes with the sound of panting as you collapse on top of him, your bodies glistened with sweat as you lay silently, coming down from your orgasms. Exhausted and desperate for sleep, you roll off of him, claiming the space beside him, the feel of delicate kisses along your bareback sending you to sleep.

Stirring, you take a moment to remember why you were naked with a stranger’s arm draped over you. The throbbing sensation in your pussy quick to remind you of last night. You gently remove his arm as you quietly climb out of bed in an attempt to slip out unnoticed. Claiming your discarded clothing from around the room, finding all but one item. 

“Fuck” you mumble, as you continue searching for the missing item, a familiar voice interrupting you.

“Why don’t you come back here and we’ll pick up where we left off?” he asks, his voice deep as he lays in bed, propping his head up with his hand. You give him a closed-lip smile.

“No, I have to go, I have work” you respond, using your discovered clothes to try and protect your modesty as you continue searching the room. He chuckles at the sight, there wasn’t an inch of you he didn’t see last night, but with the alcohol out of your system and the light of day you were more self-conscious of your appearance. 

“Have you seen my panties?” you ask him, struggling to find them yourself, embarrassed at the lost item. 

“Not since I took them off you last night” he smirks, you roll your eyes at his unhelpful comment.

“Damnit, well uh-” you respond, unable to remember his name, looking at him for help as you fumble to put your clothes back on minus the panties.

“Ronnie” he replies, almost entertained by your flushed, embarrassed self. 

“Well, Ronnie. That was fun, thank you and goodbye,” giving him a shy smile before leaving the motel room swiftly. 

Arriving at your desk with a coffee in hand, your head buzzing from the lingering headache from last night's drinking, the fun of it all a long distant memory.

“The new boss is here!” your colleague squeaks pointing towards your current Chiefs’ office. Turning slightly you catch the office door opening, you straighten yourself out, trying to look presentable, ready to make a good first impression. Your face drops as you see a familiar tall figure standing in the doorway still mid-conversation with your Chief, having not noticed you yet. You stand frozen on the spot, your heart racing at the realization of the consequences of your night of passion, looking away then back up at him, hoping your eyes were deceiving you but this time his gaze catches yours, causing him to double-take. He gives you a curt nod, smirking as he recognizes you instantly. In an attempt to escape the embarrassment you walk in the opposite direction, trying in vain to escape the inevitable as he catches up with you, stopping you in the corridor.

“Chief” you nod, trying to avoid eye contact with him, acting as professional as possible. He smiles at your flushed state, looking around making sure no one was nearby.

“Chief? It was Ronnie this morning and good boy last night if I remember correctly?” he teases, as you shoot him a glare, angry and embarrassed all at once, wishing the ground would swallow you up. 

“Would you shut up?!” you demand quietly through gritted teeth, shocked by his words as you pull him into a side room, not wanting to risk the chance of anyone overhearing your conversation.

“Chief, we should pretend it never happened” you state wanting to get right to the point, erase the issue instantly.

“What? You taking advantage of me last night?” he questions, playing coy, tilting his head as he does. Entertained as he teases you, enjoying watching you squirm. His statement angers you further, making you respond instantly

“I did NOT take advant-” you say defiantly, as he interrupts you.

“Ohh, please take advantage again, say Saturday night?” he pleads, his eyes looking you up and down, images from last night playing in his mind. You paused considering his offer for a second, you couldn’t deny it, he looked even more attractive in uniform. 

“No! You’re my boss!” you exclaim, wanting to do the right thing and follow the rule book.

“I know. It shouldn’t turn me on, but it does” his voice deep as he stares at you hungrily. His eyes glance towards your lips and then back up to your eyes, edging closer in an attempt to kiss you.

“Chief! This is inappropriate” you snap, stepping away. Left with little choice you leave the side room defusing the situation immediately as you head back to your desk. Ronnie follows behind, reuniting with your Chief. His conversation within earshot, as you listen in.

“Yes, I think I’m gonna enjoy working here, everyone’s been so-” he trails off looking at you, as he finishes his sentence “-Welcoming.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the consequences of your night of passion playing on your mind, you’ll fight to control your urges while your new Chief of Police continues to push the boundaries.
> 
> “Do you think I want to look at you?” his voice sharp and blunt as he placed his hands on his hips, sighing with defeat. “I’m your Chief. I have responsibilities and you make me crazy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of you asked for this to go beyond a one-shot so here we are!  
> I hope you enjoy the direction of this chapter/fic  
> & thank you for all the kudos & comments on chapter one <3  
>   
> Inspired by this video edit;  
> [Late Night Patrol](https://vimeo.com/478184793) from [temo_gemo](https://vimeo.com/user124894063) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).  
> 
> 
>   
> Playlist [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/58WPzBvkreHPvh1UEYWh6O?si=RiFmQXGsTJ25p63W_-Jp3w) because I'm a whore for music
> 
> [](https://ibb.co/4mbw8t9)  
>   
> 

You sat with your head in your hands. It was Ronnie that had been successful in securing that promotion. He was the reason you had found yourself frustrated at the bar last night, the reason you had decided on a one night stand as a way of alleviating those frustrations. He had quite literally fucked you out of the promotion you wanted, your new boss, what were the chances? You worried about what would happen next. There was a strict no fraternization policy between rankings. Would he report it? You hoped not, as long as last night remained a one-time thing. Then you should be fine, no consequences! A fresh wave of worry washed over you suddenly as you remembered your underwear. You realized you had left them in his motel room. You would have to go back and get them, maybe then you could talk to him about all of this, agree it would remain between the two of you.

You waited until the evening to visit him, wanting to wait until it was dark, less chance of being seen. Light shone through the barely-there drapes of his motel room giving you confirmation that he was in. Your stomach dropped at the thought, as last night flashed through your mind. You pushed your legs together, to try and control the feeling of excitement gathering in your sex. Maybe you shouldn’t be here? You shook it off, you were able to control yourself, he was your boss. You just needed to see him and confirm what happened last night would remain between the two of you and to collect your underwear. Simple! With your mindset on a clear objective, you left the comfort of your vehicle and approached his motel room, knocking gently on the door as you waited patiently for him to open. 

As the door swung open, you paused, words unable to form as he stood there. His hair dripping wet, his chest exposed showing the faint marks you had placed upon him last night, and his lower half wrapped in a towel, your eyes wandered over him helplessly. You hadn’t expected this. 

“Officer, eyes up here.” He stated, matter of factly, articulating with his hand as he pointed two fingers up towards his eyes. His tone and choice of words brought you back to reality, your face flushed red with embarrassment. 

“Chief, sorry I-I wasn’t, I didn’t mean-I mean, uh, can I come in?” you stuttered.

“Sure,” he nodded with a smirk, holding the door open as he moved, giving you room to enter. You stood awkwardly in the small space between the window and the bed. If you concentrated enough you could still smell it, the sex from last night. 

“What can I do for you?” he asked as he stood looking at you, his hair dripping onto his broad shoulders as you watched as a droplet rolled down his collarbone. 

“Last night, we need to talk about last night,” you exclaimed before words began pouring out of you like word vomit. “I didn’t know who you were, if I had I certainly wouldn’t have... I’m not like that, I don’t sleep with my boss. I’ve worked hard to get to where I am-” you paused momentarily for breath as he stood quietly, watching you. “And you, you took my promotion. I kinda hate you for that but, what happened will stay between us, yes? You won’t report-” you stopped mid-sentence to look at him. His face was fixated on you, eyes glazed over as his mouth parted slightly. Was he even listening to you? “Stop looking at me like that!” you demanded, annoyed with him. 

“Like what?” He questioned, as he pushed his lips together, tilting his head at your demand. 

“Like... like you’ve seen me naked,” you state seriously, his face crumbling into a laugh at the remark. 

“I have,” he chuckled, amused at your statement. You sigh in defeat, as you change the topic, remembering what you came for.

“Um, my underwear. I want them back,” you asked, trying to escape the direction of the conversation. The mention of him seeing you naked and the fact he was standing almost naked in front of you stirring a familiar feeling between your legs. 

You watched as he walked across the room, opening a bedside drawer as he removed the familiar black lace panties. He approached you with them dangling on his fingertip, making a point of standing close, too close and you knew you should've taken a step back but you didn’t. You sucked at the air sharply as you felt a droplet of water hit your skin, your arousal growing. Panic took over as a surge of adrenaline rushed through your veins. You sputtered the only words your brain could muster, thoughts of sex, and denial at the forefront of your mind.

“I’m not having sex with you.” The words stumbled out of you without thought. A poor attempt at a warning to him and yourself. He was your boss, this couldn’t happen. Not again, not now, and not without consequence. 

“Did I ask you to have sex with me?” he replied with a quizzical look upon his face. He had a point, he hadn’t asked, he hadn’t hinted. Fuck, this was all you, you didn’t know how to respond as you stood there quietly, embarrassed but frozen on the spot as he came even closer, his lips brushing against your neck.

“Do you want to have sex with me?” he whispered into your ear, pulling back from you slowly to reveal that devilish grin you recognized from last night, making your stomach drop. He was offering himself to you and you wanted to take it, but you knew you couldn’t, you shouldn’t. His eyes firmly fixed on yours as he awaited an answer.

“Stop looking at me like that,” you begged, flustered. 

“I can’t help it,” he replied staring at you longingly, as he bites his lip

“You need to. If they found out what we did, we’re in big trouble,” you pleaded, you were already weak and he was making it harder to resist.

“I know,” he replied, as he approached you again. Your breath hitched as he lifted his spare hand to your face brushing a stray hair behind your ear. The feeling of his fingertips delicately brushing along your skin sending electricity throughout your body.

“I-I have to go.” You responded quickly, pulling away from him as you snatched the underwear from his other hand. You knew if you stayed a second longer, you wouldn’t be able to hold back. You needed to get out, you needed air. You exited his room quickly, rushing to your car, not looking back. Only catching a glance of him standing in the doorway watching you as you drove away. 

\----

You spent the next week keeping yourself extra busy, you undertook extra patrols as an excuse to be away from the department. On the days you had to be at the station, you had started using the on-site gym during your lunch break in an attempt to avoid bumping into Ronnie. Luckily he had been tied up most of the week with Chief Donovan as he handed over command. Today was his last day, with a huge retirement party planned at the town hall to celebrate this evening. You were nervous about attending, knowing Ronnie would be there but you had reassured yourself he would likely be busy at the party; networking and getting to know the citizens of your small town. He wouldn’t have the time to bother you, plus you’d be with your friends and fellow officers. 

Confident in that assumption, and with it being lunchtime, you made your way to the gym. It was your peaceful escape, almost always empty as others used it before or after a shift. It gave you a most welcome outlet for your frustrations. Dressed in a pair of black Nike leggings and a loose police department tee, you put your earphones in, shuffling your playlist as you began working out. 

After a set of squats, you stood up straight shaking your body out, when your playlist started to play a super cheesy yet catchy song. You were in a good mood, the endorphins were pumping, and knowing the gym was empty you found yourself dancing slightly as you sang along. 

“I said whoooooowhooooooo do you think you are? Do you think you areeeeee, I said ohhhhhoooohhhooo some kind of su-JESUS CHRIST!!” you shout out, jumping at the sight of Ronnie standing before you as you remove your earphones. He was leaning against a piece of gym equipment, dressed in a pair of blue shorts and his police department tee. An amused look across his face.

“Please, don’t stop on my account” he teased, laughing slightly as you felt your face flush red with embarrassment. 

“How long have you been standing there?” you asked as you placed your headphones into a small zipped pocket on your leggings.

“Long enough,” he answered, smirking before asking his question “Have you been avoiding me?” 

“No, I’ve been busy,” you answered as you walked towards your next piece of gym equipment hoping that keeping busy with your workout would keep you distracted. You laid yourself down onto the bench press as you picked up a set of dumbbells, concentrating on lifting the weights, counting as you did, only a few sets left to do and then you were done, you could leave the gym. Your attention was distracted as Ronnie approached you.

“You’re doing it wrong,” he stated, watching you intently like he always did.

“No, I’m not,” you answered, confident in your form. 

“Here, let me help,” he insisted as he positioned himself at the top end of the benchpress, kneeling as he looked down at you. Your eyes met his as you laid there, the only thought running through your mind was how he hadn’t been above you like this before. A flashback that you had fucked him and passed out before you had a chance to attempt any more positions. His hands grasped at your wrists bringing you back to reality, shifting nervously as he lifted your arms out straight in front of you as you held the dumbells.

“Like that, all the way in front of you, then back down to 90 degrees,” he said letting go of your wrists as he placed his large hands under your biceps catching them as you dropped your arms down. “Good, right there,” he mumbled, gently pushing your arms back up. You could hardly concentrate on your repetition, the feeling of his hands lightly touching parts of your body causing a warm, tingling pulsation in between your legs. You could feel yourself starting to throb for him as your breathing started to fluctuate. 

“Remember to exhale when you push and inhale when you go back down” he reassured, noticing your erratic breathing. You were only able to offer up a nod as you stared up at him, fighting with yourself to not give in. You closed your eyes tight, trying to focus on continuing your lifts. His breath on your ear startling you, he had leaned in close without you noticing, his words as smooth as honey as he spoke slowly.

“Just. Like. That. Don’t. Stop.” he whispered seductively into your ear. He knew what he was doing. His words caused your eyes to open suddenly, breathless as you turned quickly to face him. Pausing as your eyes meet, his lips collide with yours and you kiss him back without a second thought. It’s a deep kiss, a long lingering soft delicate type of kiss that causes butterflies to fill your tummy. You lay helplessly on that bench beneath him, unable to move as your hands still hold the set of dumbbells, making you unable to reach for him, which in hindsight had been lucky. The sound of a door clicking open causes him to pull away from you quickly, as he positions himself back above you resuming his calm, supportive advice as you resume your lifts. You're surprised at how quickly you both fall into character, playing the roles of innocent coworkers. 

“Okay, the last one, keep it up, all the way, great job!” his voice cool and light, a far cry from his earlier, seductive whisper. You set yourself up from the bench press before standing.

“Thanks, Chief!” you say gleefully, in an attempt at playing your role as your eyes glance over at the other officer, watching as he steps onto a treadmill, completely unaware of what he had just interrupted. Your eyes meet Ronnie’s, he pulls his lips in tightly as he raises his brow, acknowledging what you were thinking. You shake your head slightly at him in annoyance before exiting the gym. You felt as though your body had betrayed you, giving in so easily to him and worst of all you could still feel his eyes watch you as you leave. You knew he was never going to let you go.

\-----

You took a deep breath as you entered the town hall, it was already busy. You had taken longer than expected to get ready. Opting for a black dress and heels, your hair let loose which made a change from the neat bun it was usually kept in for work. You had decided you wouldn’t let the small lapse of weakness from the gym repeat itself and certainly not here surrounded by your coworkers. Instead, you had decided you just needed to find somebody else, somebody that wasn’t your boss, somebody that could distract you from him, somebody that would put Ronnie in his place, make it clear he was your boss, not your lover. 

You approached the group of familiar faces, offering up greetings as you ease yourself into socializing, luckily there was no sign of Ronnie. A welcoming familiar voice coming from behind you, catching your attention. 

“Hey! Where have you been hiding? I’ve not seen you all week!” she blurted out, you had hoped your hiding would’ve gone unnoticed. Brooke was the only other female officer in town and due to that, you had both bonded and become friends.

“Hi Brooke,” you responded as you hugged her. “Sorry, I’ve just been really busy,” you replied, lying to cover your truth.

“That new Chief keeping you busy already? God, you deserved that job!” she scoffed knowing how badly you wanted that promotion. You felt a wave of guilt flush through you., Even if she was your friend, you could never tell her what had happened. 

“Yeah something like that, oh well!” you exclaim before remembering what you had in mind. Brooke was a social butterfly, there wasn’t anyone she didn’t know in this town, she would be perfect in assisting you. “Anyway I need your help,” you asked as your words prick at her curiosity. 

“Go on…” she stated as she tilted her head slightly. You weren’t normally one to ask for help. 

“I think I’m ready to try dating but I don’t know where to start,” you state as you watch her eyes light up with excitement.

“Finally! It’s about time you stopped being such a workaholic! AND! I know just the guy!” she replied excitedly, taking you by the hand as she dragged you away from the familiar group of coworkers and introduced you to an unsuspecting stranger before quickly departing your side. 

Alec seemed like a nice enough guy, he was a Chemistry teacher at the local high school and recently divorced. In some ways he reminded you of Ronnie; he was tall and his hair was messy. Whilst you couldn’t picture yourself in a whirlwind romance with him, he could become a welcome distraction. Your conversation was interrupted by his cellphone, apologizing as he excused himself, leaving you standing awkwardly alone. You were unsure of where Brooke had disappeared to and with the busyness of the party feeling overwhelming you took yourself off to the side of the room, leaning on a wall, awaiting Alec’s return. 

“Who’s he?” a deep familiar voice asked, catching you off guard. You turn to see Ronnie standing beside you. His mouth gaped open as you turned to face him, his eyes explored over your body. He hadn’t seen you dressed up like this before. He pressed his lips firmly together as if he had remembered where you were. His reaction caused a flurry of butterflies in your stomach, you enjoyed how he always seemed so in awe of you. It was part of his charm, the way he made you feel desired.

“Just a guy,” you respond to his original question. Of course, he had been watching you with Alec without you realizing. 

“Hmm. Well, you look great,” he compliments.

“Thank you, but it’s not for you,” you respond, trying to keep up your defensive facade.

“Oh? Is it for him?” he tenses, bitter at the thought of you trying to entice another man. Sensing his jealousy you make a point of making it clear where you stand.

“The kiss at the gym was a mistake” your voice void of emotion, as you deliver the harsh blow.

“I know you don’t mean that,” he implored, his eyes watching you desperately as he tried to find the slightest break in your facade.

“I do and I think you should stop,” you retorted.

“I don’t care what you think,” he snapped back, the words cold. Leaving you fearsome as you stand silenced by his comment. He shifts a little closer, lowering his voice “As long as it’s about me,” his tone warmer and more seductive as his fingertips brush up against the back of your thigh as he slowly trails them up higher and higher until he reaches under the fabric of your dress. Your eyes flickered around the room, panicking at the possibility of being seen as your breathing increases. “Stop fighting me, I know you feel it too,” he smirked as you look back at him, an enticing sinful expression lining his face. 

“Leave me alone!” you bark sternly, summoning every ounce of denial left in you as you move away from his grasp and make your way towards the exit. Walking quickly you reach an empty lobby when you hear him behind you.

“Officer,” he shouts, much to your dismay, as you're reminded of the public setting you find yourself in. 

“Yes, Chief?” you respond biting your tongue as you pause in your tracks. 

“A word?” he asks as he opens a door to an empty side room, ushering you inside as he closes the door behind you. 

“WHAT?!” you shriek, now able to finally convey your true emotions in the empty room. 

“I wanna make sure you’re alright,” he pleads.

“NO! I’m not alright, are you satisfied?! I’m not alright because you're my boss and you're constantly looking at me and trying to seduce me. STOP LOOKING AT ME!” you yell as you watch him watching you, that familiar look of longing on his face.

“I’m not looking at you,” he responds calmly.

“You ARE looking at me and you watch me and I can’t breathe with you looking at me like that, so please just STOP!” you beg him in a last-ditch attempt to resist him. He pauses leaving the room in silence before responding.

“Do you think I want to look at you?” his voice sharp and blunt as he places his hands on his hips, sighing with defeat. “I’m your Chief. I have responsibilities and you make me crazy.” Those words catch you off guard, as your body language softens, you meet his gaze, pausing to let him finish. “You make me want to risk it all. I would give anything not to be looking at you,” he gushes, his eyes fixated on you as you stared back at him, speechless. 

Then, as if your body moved without instruction you found your lips melt into him, longing with desperation to taste him as he parted his mouth, giving your tongue access to explore. Hands reaching to the back of his head, pulling him in as your fingertips grasped at his hair. The kiss was as electric as you had remembered, sparking a deep tingling sensation in your sex as you felt your blood flow increase, swelling you with desire. You danced restlessly around the room with each other until finding your back against a wall, that he gladly pushed you up against. His hands roamed over your thighs, hitching up your dress as he brushed his hand over your clothed pussy, rubbing gently. 

“Tell me what you want,” he asked, breaking away from the kiss as he stared down at you.

“I-I....I want this,” you begged, unable to deny yourself any longer. 

“What?” He questioned teasingly as he slipped his hand into your panties, watching as you come undone from his touch.

“You” 

With your surrender, his fingers danced along your folds in search of your entrance, teasing before slipping in a finger with ease slowly and then another as he began pumping into you causing your head to roll back with pleasure as he nibbled at your neck, a soft moan escaping your lips. He looked at you intently, watching the effect he had on you, the sight causing his erection to grow. You felt his fingers curl up in a come here motion, stroking at your g-spot causing you to bury your face into his shoulder to help muffle your moans. You had wanted this, him, all week, and whilst you were very aware of your surroundings and how you were breaking every rule in the book, you couldn’t help yourself.

“You like that?” he asked, already knowing the answer but enjoying the positive reinforcement. 

“Mmm-hmmm…” you responded

“What about this?” he asks again, as he begins rubbing his thumb in a circular motion over your clit. His large hand stimulates you completely, as you nod at his question, biting your lip to help contain yourself. He wanted to hear you say it, he liked knowing you were putty in his hands, his plaything, and whilst he knew he shouldn’t be doing this, he also knew some rules were meant to be broken. The things he had seen, the things he couldn’t speak of, the reason he found himself in your town reminding him of how short-lived life could be. He had thought of nothing except you since your night together and the way you made him feel. He was desperate to make you his. 

“Mmhmmm, fuck, just like that,” you gasped as you thrust your hips up to take more. He kept his fingers curled up as he pumped into you with more vigor, as he continued stroking his thumb over your clit. His eyes lit up as he watched your face edging closer and closer to orgasm as he felt you start gushing against him.

“Ooohhh Ronnie, fu-” you screamed out interrupted as he forcefully placed his spare hand over your mouth in an attempt to muffle your cries of pleasure.

“Shhhh! You don’t want them to catch us, do you?!” he grunts breathlessly as he continues to fuck you with his hand. The idea of being caught, unexpectedly filling you with excitement as you begin tensing up, your walls gripping around his fingers as you orgasm around him.

You pant, catching your breath as you come down from your release. Watching as he removes his fingers before placing them into his mouth, sucking them clean.

“So fucking sweet,” he remarks deeply, as he steps back smirking at you, tucking his erection into the waistband of his underwear. You steady yourself, readjusting your dress as you notice him pull out his wallet, removing a card. 

“I’m not done with you yet.” he states, like a threat as he hands you a keycard, his eyes wild. “Meet me back at my motel room, I’ve gotta finish up here,” he instructs, placing a delicate lingering kiss upon your lips as his thumb strokes your cheek softly, before leaving the room. You stood silent as you glanced down at the card, you knew this would eventually come crashing down, that it would all end in burning flames but he was inescapable and you wanted more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the ~~fun~~ smut begin....  
>    
> Find me on Twitter for Officer Ronnie Peterson simping, occasional thirst tweets, Adam Driver stanning, and other ramblings [@temo_gemo](https://twitter.com/temo_gemo)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You knew things wouldn’t be the same again once you agreed to be his. You were pursuing a dangerous liaison and for the first time in your life, you felt like the criminal dancing with the Devil.
> 
> “I’ll be whatever you want me to be, Angel,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> I hope you have as much fun reading this chapter as I had writing it!  
> Reminder to check the tags as I update each time I post, Ronnie can be.....unpredictable.  
> Comments are ALWAYS appreciated <3  
>   
> Trailer for Late Night Patrol here;  
> [Late Night Patrol Trailer](https://vimeo.com/490478857) from [temo_gemo](https://vimeo.com/user124894063) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).  
> 
> 
>   
> Playlist [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/58WPzBvkreHPvh1UEYWh6O?si=RiFmQXGsTJ25p63W_-Jp3w) because I'm a whore for music  
> [](https://ibb.co/kGB2FR1)  
>   
> 

As you sat pretty and patient in his room, you hoped Ronnie wouldn’t be much longer, any longer and you’d talk yourself out of staying. You had already considered why you were here, tried to figure out why you couldn’t let him go. You wondered if you just liked that he liked you. That your over-achieving, people-pleasing nature had kicked in, he was your boss, and what better way to please him? Maybe losing out on the promotion had been more of a blow to your self-esteem than you had expected, you needed the validation, and he wanted you, maybe that was enough, for now?

Your stomach flipped as you heard the door open, a mixture of anxiety and excitement flooded through you. Ronnie was back. He stepped inside the motel room and glanced at you, a look of surprise and relief washed over his face.

“I was half expecting you wouldn’t come,” he said as he removed his jacket, placing it on the back of a small chair that stood against the motel room window.

“I was half expecting to leave” you replied as you sat awkwardly on the edge of the bed, watching nervously as he approached you.

“But you stayed” he stated as he stood above you, looking down with a smirk as if all his Christmases ’ had come at once. 

“Obviously” your tone was more sarcastic than you had intended as you looked up at him. Watching as his plump lips pressed together as his eyes grew wild, a glimmer of darkness flashed through them as he stepped away from you leaving you longing for his touch. 

“Take your dress off and get on your knees,” he demanded as he proceeded to remove his tie, seductively pulling it through the collar of his shirt. You remained unmoved, surprised by the demand as it became apparent this wasn’t going to be like your last encounter. Ronnie Peterson wasn’t your good boy tonight.

“That’s an order, Officer.” he asserted, noticing your hesitation. 

Not one to disobey, you stood up from the bed lifting your dress off. You dropped it to the floor as you looked up at him, wearing nothing but a black lingerie set and stockings. You would be lying to yourself if you hadn’t worn this, knowing there was a chance you’d end up here. 

You allowed his eyes to trace over your body before lowering yourself to your knees in front of him. You loved the way he watched you as if he were trying to study you to memory, not wanting to miss out on a single bit of detail.

“Mine?” He questioned as his hand grasped at your chin, tilting your head up to look at him. You gulped as his eyes burned through you: he wanted to hear you say it. 

“Yours,” you responded without hesitation, as your breathing quickened. The idea of belonging to someone caused a throbbing desire to build in between your legs. He smirked as his hand left your chin, leaving your side briefly as he walked towards the wardrobe. He opened the door and removed something from inside before returning and crouching down next to you. 

“Hands behind your back,” he ordered seductively, causing your pupils to dilate. A wave of excitement flushed through you as you knew exactly what was about to happen. You complied with his orders immediately, flinching slightly at the feeling of the cold metal hitting your skin as he secured your wrists into a standard-issue set of cuffs.

“I’m gonna fuck your face, okay?” he asked as he rose to his feet, unbuckling his belt. You nodded in response as you watched in awe as his erection sprang free from the confines of his pants. Your mouth watered at the sight, he was much bigger than you had remembered. 

You wetted your lips in anticipation as he stroked his cock in front of your eyes before positioning himself. You opened your mouth wide to allow him access as he slowly guided his shaft in, he sucked in a sharp breath as he felt the warmth of your mouth envelop him. Your tongue stroked the side of his cock as your jaw adjusted to the size of him, gagging slightly as he hit the back of your throat making him pause momentarily. His darkened brown eyes stared down at you through the frames of his glasses as he grasped at your hair, wrapping a handful around his fist, keeping your head in place as he began thrusting himself into your mouth. You sucked in your cheeks, tightening the hold around him, the vacuum-like sensation causing stifled moans to escape his lips. 

“I’ve wanted your pretty little mouth wrapped around my cock all week,” he panted as y our eyes flirted up at him, catching his gaze as he watched your every movement. You greedily sucked and slurped on his cock, moaning around him as you took him deeper into your mouth. The  sound vibrated around him causing another sharp moan to escape his lips.  You’d smirk at the effect you had on him if your lips weren’t wrapped tightly around his cock. 

“I’m gonna cum so hard down your fucking throat,” he threatened breathlessly as his grip tightened on your hair, forcefully tugging your head back and forth along his length. He quickened his pace as you sucked hard, your lips dragged along his stiff cock, making his breathing ragged as his chest heaved above you, desperate for release. He thrust himself into your mouth a few more times, faster and faster until you felt his cock twitch against your tongue. The sound of sharp, stuttered gasps and moans escaped his lips, as a gush of warm cum hit the back of your throat. You greedily swallowed the salty mix down, as you rubbed your thighs together, trying to create some friction to soothe the constant pulsing in between your legs.

“Did sucking my dick turn you on?” he taunted, noticing your flustered movements beneath him. 

“MmmHmm” you answered back softly as your eyes pleaded up at him, hoping he’d satisfy your needs.

“It’s better when it feels wrong, isn’t it?” he smirked as he pulled you up to your feet, holding your back against his chest, as his arm snaked around your waist keeping you steady. You felt his hot breath against your skin as he began placing delicate wet kisses down the side of your neck, making your body tremble. 

“What would our colleagues say if they saw your neck covered in my marks?” he questioned as he pulled at your soft skin with his teeth, sucking gently at the flesh. 

“I can think of a better use for that mouth,” you quipped back as he stifled a laugh.

“Oh,  **_my_ ** greedy girl wants more does she?” he asked, his head tilted slightly.

“Please,” you pleaded as his hands grabbed at the cuffs behind your back, using th em to march you towards the bed. He pushed you down forcefully onto your front, causing you to let out a sharp grunt as your body hit the solid mattress. you were unable to break your fall with your arms behind your back. His strong arms hoisted your ass up in the air as your face remained flat against the mattress. The feeling of cool air radiated in between your legs as he pulled at your panties, removing them quickly leaving you fully exposed to him.

“Now do as us Police Officers say and spread em” he demanded, watching on hungrily as you started to shift your legs open at his demand. you could feel his eyes burning into your cunt. You longed for him to touch you, backing yourself up, hoping to catch his grasp.

“Look at you, so desperate to be touched,” he remarked as he kept his hands to himself, enjoying the sight of you withering below him. 

“I’m desperate for  **_you,_ ** Chief,” you responded. Learning Ronnie loved to be wanted, to be praised, to be longed for. You knew your choice of words would drive him mad and as expected it made him reach out. His hand tauntingly dragged up your thigh slowly, brushing over your exposed pussy causing a whimper to escape your lips. 

The mattress shifted below you from the weight of him joining you on the bed as his large hands spread you open. You sucked in a sharp inhale as you’re met with the sudden warmth of his lips on your folds, his tongue darted at your entrance before dragging up. You felt his nose graze over your clit before his wet tongue licked at your sensitive bud causing you to cry out.

“ Mmh-y-yes” you stuttered, feeling yourself becoming soaked instantly, your body was so responsive to his touch. You wondered if his face glistened with your arousal smeared over it. You clenched at the thought as he began sucking at your clit. He danced his tongue in circular motions around the ball of nerve endings before your body  jerked forward as two fingers slammed into you, fucking at your hole with force. He was ruthless tonight.

“Oh, fff-ffuuucking Christ, Ronnie”  you yelped loudly, feeling yourself getting closer to release.  His attempted reply was inaudible muffles from deep in your pussy, the sound vibrated through you making you shudder. He knew if he broke away from your hungry cunt that he risked spoiling your soon-to-be orgasm. Determined to get you there, his tongue descended into quick flickering as you heard him slurping at you. Just a little more and you were there, another sharp flick of his tongue, another hard slam of his fingers, and you came undone. Losing yourself as your walls clenched around his fingers as you felt yourself pulsate around him, your exhales just a mix of muffled moans and stutters of words you couldn’t pronounce. 

“You fucking slut, you love it.” He smirked as he pulled his face from you, impressed with his work as he watched you coming down from your orgasmic high. 

“You love my hands, my mouth, my cock...” he goaded, he wasn't finished with you yet.

“I do, no one’s ever fucked me so good,” you replied. The words were true, you had never experienced someone like him before. 

“That’s what I like to hear and no one but  **_me_ ** is ever going to fuck this cunt again,” he threatened. If you weren’t in the heat of the moment you’d be concerned over the possessiveness of his comment. 

Then, without warning, you felt him slam his cock into your tight cunt with ease. The swift motion caused your body to jerk forward as you whined out. His giant hands grasped tight onto your hips anchoring your pussy against him as he took you from behind, your hands still cuffed behind your back. He thrust quickly with his hips, burying himself to the hilt as you gasped beneath him. It was rough, hard, and fast, you liked it. He fucked your pussy with such a pace that you couldn’t control the chorus of whiny moans that escaped your lips giving him the green light to continue. He was completely feral, mad with lust and ownership over your cunt. He’d make sure you’d never forget who you belonged to.

“Oh yes, Ronnie YES!” you cried out spurring him on as he thrust harder, hitting your cervix with force. If he weren’t holding you tight by the hips, you would’ve collapsed onto the bed already. His grasp was tight, so tight that you were sure he would leave bruises where his fingers dug into you. 

“SUCH. A. FUCKING. WHORE!” he barked breathlessly through gritted teeth as he continued slamming his cock into you. The force of each thrust made you yelp out in pleasure.

“That's right Chief, I'm  **_your_ ** fucking whore.” you screamed out. The words pushed him to the edge, his eyes squeezed shut as he jerked forward, intense euphoria flowed through him. 

“Fuuuucck” he shrieked as his movements stuttered, his cock throbbed around the confines of your cunt as he came deep into your pussy, filling you to the brim with his seed. For a few fleeting moments, he felt invincible, as if his past didn’t exist. 

The feeling passed quickly as he came back down to earth, catching his breath as he collapsed into you. Your legs now buckled as you lay panting underneath him, numb, sore, and shaken. He pulled himself out of you, leaving your side briefly, before quickly returning to let your wrists free from the confines of the cuffs. He set himself up against the headboard as he pulled you into the crook of his arm, raising one of your wrists to his lips as he placed soft tender kisses along the red marked skin. 

“Did I hurt you, Angel?” he asked, concerned as you laid quietly against him. You shook your head “no” in response, surprised at the quick shift in his  demeanor. He was softer and more caring now, compared to his earlier overpowering, dominating self. The change was comforting as you  nestled into the small of his strong arms, you felt safe and protected before the consequences of your actions sprang to the forefront of your mind.

“ I’m gonna lose my job,” you mumbled.

“I’ll never let that happen'' he responded protectively, placing a soft kiss upon your forehead. You were uncertain at how true his statement was but it was enough to soothe you to sleep.

\-----

The intense heat caused you to wake up unexpectedly, the room was in complete darkness, it must have still been the middle of the night. Your body was drenched in sweat despite sleeping naked, and as you grew accustomed to your surroundings, the source of the problem became apparent. Ronnies’ body was tightly wrapped around yours, his hold similar to that of a child latched onto their favorite soft toy, terrified to let it go. You felt so suffocated in his hold that you had to shake your body free of him. The action caused him to shudder, his limbs began to thrash out slightly as incoherent mumblings escaped him. You were only able to decipher certain words, none of them making any sense. 

_ “ _ _ Decapitate. Earth. Axis”  _

With no sign of him stopping, you attempted to wake him. 

“Ronnie? Ronnie?” you whispered as you shook him gently, having no effect. Your voice grew louder and your movements became stronger, eventually arousing him from his sleep. He looked startled and confused as he stared at you.

“I… I think you were having a bad dream,” you stated, trying to inform him of what had happened. 

“Hmmmm” he responded, still half asleep. He didn’t seem surprised by your statement as he reached out for you again, pulling you into him as he spooned your body into his. Having you close made him feel better, the terrors lessened when you slept beside him. 

“Just, not so tight,” you asked as you succumbed to his embrace. You felt the nod of his head against the back of your neck as sleep came over the two of you once again.

\-----

The sound of a door closing stirred you from your sleep. you glanced over to investigate as your eyes began to adjust to the daylight flooding into the room. A familiar figure walked towards a nearby table, emptying his arms as he placed items onto its surface. You sat up, wrapping a bed sheet around your naked body, catching Ronnie’s attention.

“Morning Angel. I didn’t know what you liked so I got coffee, OJ, pancakes, eggs, ba-”

“You got me breakfast?” you interrupted, surprised but touched by the gesture. It was probably the nicest thing anyone had done for you in recent memory. He nodded ‘yes’ in reply to your question as he flashed you a genuine smile, making your stomach fill with light flutters.

“Thank you, Ronnie. That’s really sweet. Um, can I have the coffee and pancakes?” you asked as your stomach growled from the smell flooding the room. 

“Sure,” he responded as he brought the items to you, bending down slightly to place a soft lingering kiss upon your lips before heading back to retrieve his breakfast. 

“You look good when you wake up, Angel. Better than anybody else I’ve fucked,” he stated, taking a sip from the bottle of OJ as he watched for your reaction. 

“Umm, thanks?” you replied, slightly thrown at his words. You were unsure if they were meant as a compliment. You wondered if this was a regular occurrence for him. How many girls had he fucked? Were you one of many? Were they better, prettier? The never-ending stream of questions and the beginnings of jealousy flooding through you caused you to ask.

“Do you do this a lot?” you questioned, timidly. 

“What?” he replied, looking confused. Except he knew what you meant and he knew what he was doing. There were no other girls, and there hadn’t been for a long time. But he knew making you jealous or at least making himself seem unavailable would push you to commit to him. He had you right where he wanted you.

“Other girls,” you replied sheepishly as you looked down at your pancakes, prodding at them with the plastic cutlery, almost embarrassed with yourself.

“Well that depends, Angel.” he cautioned as he approached you, crouching down to meet your eye level, taking your spare hand in his. 

“I’ll be  _ yours _ if you’ll be  _ mine. _ ” 

“But what about work? If they find out, I’ll lose my job,” you fretted. 

“We’ll figure it out, we’ll make some rules, like, no kissing at work.” he insisted, chuckling slightly at his words which in turn caused you to laugh. The fear and apprehension you had, fading completely.

“So, is that a yes then?” he implored, desperate for you to be his. Ronnie didn’t like to dwell on it, but he had been different since that night. You were the first person that had tamed the night terrors, almost like an Angel sent from Heaven and whilst he didn’t consider himself the Devil. He knew he was haunted by hell on Earth and he needed saving.

“Yes,” you gushed, as your cheeks flushed a shade of red at the thought of him being yours. Your attention distracted as he removed your breakfast from your hands, placing it back onto the small motel table.

“Heyyyyy!” you interjected as you pulled a playful pouty face at him.

“What? I wanna fool around with  **_my_ ** woman!” he teased, returning to the bed as he lowered himself to you, placing a long lingering kiss upon your lips. You kissed him back softly, as your hand grasped at his jaw, cradling it as you stared into his eyes. You knew things would never be the same again. You were pursuing a dangerous liaison and for the first time in your life, you felt like the criminal. 

“Now, are you gonna be my good boy today?” you asked, intrigued. 

“I’ll be whatever you want me to be, Angel,” he mumbled in between tender kisses. He didn’t mind how the sex played out. You had agreed to be his and that was all that mattered. He could fuck, he could make love, he’d do whatever you wanted, as long as it meant you stayed with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are we thinking of darker, unhinged Ronnie?  
>    
> Find me on Twitter for Officer Ronnie Peterson simping, occasional thirst tweets, Adam Driver stanning, and other ramblings [@temo_gemo](https://twitter.com/temo_gemo)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He fights so dirty but he loves so sweet, he talks so pretty but his hearts got teeth. Late-night Devil put your hands on me and never ever let me go. 
> 
> “That's not my problem, Angel,” he sneered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> We start our descent into darkness...  
> Remember to check the tags as I update each chapter  
> Whilst we'll be dealing with some emotional manipulation, I can confirm we won't be dealing with anything physical  
>   
> Trailer for Late Night Patrol here;  
> [Late Night Patrol Trailer](https://vimeo.com/490478857) from [temo_gemo](https://vimeo.com/user124894063) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).  
> 
> 
>   
> Playlist [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/58WPzBvkreHPvh1UEYWh6O?si=RiFmQXGsTJ25p63W_-Jp3w) because I'm a whore for music  
>   
> [](https://ibb.co/TrfGqMN)  
> 

You had spent the entire weekend with your bodies entangled around each other, you couldn’t tell where you ended and he began. It had been bliss, he made you feel like no one ever had, valued. He listened to what you had to say, he really listened. You told him how hard you had worked for the promotion, how you had put so much of your time and effort into work that your personal life had become neglected. You thought that maybe not getting the job had been the wake-up call you didn’t know you needed, and almost like fate, it also delivered you, Ronnie. 

You would’ve happily stayed locked away in his motel room for a little longer but Monday morning had quickly come around meaning you’d both have to apply your best poker faces and pretend this wasn’t happening. You were filled with dread at the idea of going to work: would you be able to play this game? He had assured you that if your relationship were ever discovered, that you’d go down together, he wouldn’t let you take all the blame and consequences. In a bid to avoid that from happening you had both agreed to a series of rules to follow:

Rule 1. Don’t arrive/leave the department together

Rule 2. Don’t show favoritism/abuse his position

Rule 3. Don’t document it

Rule 4. Don’t engage unnecessarily

Rule 5. And, don’t go out in public together 

The first rule dictated that you’d work slightly different shifts, so Ronnie had started early, giving you time to return home and sort your uniform. You realized you might need to keep a spare with Ronnie in the future.

You felt nervous as you entered the department, your eyes studied every colleague you passed, and at times you felt as though you had your weekend activities tattooed across your forehead. You hoped after today it would get easier, that you’d be able to perfect this deception. You were relieved that it was Brooke’s day off today; she’d be the one this would be hardest to hide it from, and ultimately she’d be the one that would feel the most betrayed. She was your friend, your best friend, which reminded you that you needed to respond to her text messages. She had been messaging all weekend asking where you had disappeared to after the party but you had been too distracted to reply.

The day was just like any other, it passed relatively quickly with only the odd glance and secret smile between you and Ronnie. By lunchtime, he had already sent a series of text messages. 

“I’m so lucky”

“You look so hot in your uniform ”

“Can’t wait to take it off you later”

“Motel 19:00, I have a surprise x”

You had to bite your tongue as you read them, no one had said you looked good in uniform before, let alone hot. Your mind raced with excitement at the mention of a surprise, and he thought he was the lucky one?! 

By the time your shift ended you practically ran out of the department, excited to find out what the surprise was. Ronnie had left two hours earlier, making sure to give you a smirk as he passed your desk and you couldn’t help but wonder what surprise he had arranged in those two hours, it was all you had thought about. 

As you pulled up outside his motel room, you noticed his room was dark, which was odd but undeterred you headed to his door, knocking softly as you waited patiently for him. 

The door creaked open slightly, obscuring your view inside.

“Close your eyes,” a voice from behind the door requested gently.

“Okay,” you gushed, closing your eyes tight as you heard the door open. You felt a hand grab at yours, leading you into the room you had found yourself so familiar with. As you came to a gentle stop you felt his hand leave yours.

“Can I open my eyes?” You asked impatiently.

“Not yet,” he chuckled as you felt his chest brush up behind you, his arms wrapped around your waist, holding you to him tight as he nestled his chin upon your shoulder. 

“Okay, open,” Ronnie whispered as he nipped at your earlobe.

As your eyes fluttered open, it took a brief moment for your sight to adjust. The room was dark, with the only source of light coming from the flicker of candles placed sporadically around the room. You gasped at the sight as your heart swelled. You turned to see the small motel table laid out with champagne and a pizza delivery box, which caused you to giggle.

“Do you like it?” he asked nervously before continuing. “Under normal circumstances, I would’ve taken you out for a meal and a movie but-” His words were interrupted as you placed a deep lingering kiss upon his full lips, as you had longed to do that all day.

Breaking away from the kiss you murmured “Thank you, I don’t know what to say.” You were overwhelmed, no one had ever done anything like this for you before. He smiled at your words before heading towards the table, pulling out a chair as he gestured for you to sit down. You felt yourself blush as your cheeks warmed. Taking a seat, he pushed your chair in, just like a true gentleman. He had you feeling like you were something special, you could feel yourself beginning to fall for him hard and there didn’t seem to be a thing you could do to stop it. 

“When was the last time you had a home-cooked meal, Ronnie?” you asked, glancing at the take out pizza as he popped open the champagne. 

“I’m not sure,” he responded, his expression vacant but you could sense an air of secrecy in his answer.

“I should invite you over to mine and cook for you,” you offered, a need to provide for him overcoming you. The words caused his face to brighten.

“I’d like that very much. I’m sure you’d feed me well,” he smirked as he took a sip from his champagne, keeping eyes on you. He was pleased with himself, things were going to plan and he could sense you were starting to fall for him.  _ That’s right Angel, trust your instincts, and let me in. _

“You think so?” you asked teasingly, as you raised an eyebrow. Suddenly, you weren’t hungry for pizza anymore. 

“Oh I know so,” Ronnie replied as he watched intently as you approached him. He seemed so genuinely besotted with you that it was extremely attractive. You couldn’t help but become aroused with the way his eyes lit up as they watched you. His affection fed your self-esteem and after all his efforts with the romantic gesture, you wanted to reward him. 

“Now, Ronnie. Can you control yourself or do I need to restrain you?” you asked as you leaned into him.

“I can behave,” he responded with a smile, his eyes wild as you began removing your utility belt.

“Just sit back and watch,” you instructed as you stepped back from him, creating some distance. Slowly you began unbuttoning your uniform shirt, revealing a bright white bra cupping your full breasts. You skimmed a finger up your cleavage seductively as you watched his eyes follow your movements, his mouth parted slightly.

“Take it off,” he demanded impatiently. His words caused you to smirk at his desperate command. Not wanting to disappoint, you began removing your shirt.

“No. Just the bra, I wanna fuck you with the shirt on,” he insisted, as his eyes pleaded up at you. You gave him a curt nod before removing your bra, allowing your breasts to spring free. You skimmed a hand over your tits causing your nipples to harden and a moan to escape your lips. The sound made Ronnie shift in his seat as you noticed the bulge in his pants. 

“Touch yourself whilst you look at me,” you commanded as he stifled a gasp as if surprised. He was quick to do as told and removed his pants quickly, freeing his erection. A low grunt escaped him as he wrapped a hand at the base of his cock, his eyes locked on you. 

“You like watching me, don’t you?” you asked as you began removing your pants, ensuring to do it slowly as you watched how his hand instinctively wrapped itself around his shaft with a loose but firm grip, the head of his cock disappeared and reappeared out through the tip of his fist as he slid his hand up and down, expertly practiced in the movements of pleasuring himself. 

“I do,” he moaned, before continuing “Just look at you, you’re beautiful” 

You scoffed at his words “No, I’m not” 

“You are, look at how hard I am for you” he groaned. The sight of him sat there pleasuring himself over you was satisfying; you could feel yourself getting wet, he was completely infatuated by you and you adored the attention. 

“Now, come here and fuck me” he begged. 

You lowered yourself onto his lap, parting your legs to straddle him, wrapping your arms around his neck to steady yourself as his hands grasped at your ass.

“ I’ve never met anyone as perfect as you.” he gushed as he leaned in, biting at your lip before attacking your mouth with his tongue, hungry to taste you. You matched his passionate kiss as you brushed your wet cunt along his thigh before your attention was distracted by your phone ringing. Breaking away from the kiss, you glanced over at the table to see who was calling.

“Leave it” he cautioned.

“But...” you pleaded, distracted, still looking away from him trying to see who was calling, “My phone...” 

“Look at me!” he demanded, wanting your full attention, his once bright eyes turned dark with envy.

“It’s Brooke,” you responded, knowing you had to answer, you’d failed to reply to her messages from the weekend. You were so distracted by the call, you hadn't noticed the shift in his demeanor as you reached out to answer the phone. 

“Hey Brooke,” you said as you perched yourself on Ronnie’s lap, listening to what she had to say as Ronnie sat unused under you. He shook his head in anger, enraged at how you had interrupted your precious time together. This behavior was unacceptable.

“I’m gonna punish you for this,” he whispered into your ear with a threat as he shifted himself under you. Before you had a chance to register what he had said or what he was doing you gasped loudly, almost dropping the phone as he filled you up with his cock, stretching you completely as he entered you with force. 

“No, no, I’m okay,” you stuttered into the phone as you looked down at Ronnie with surprise, his eyes burned into yours with utter rage as he thrust into you, gripping at your ass as he held you in place, controlling your movements as he fucked himself up into you, your eyes closed tight as you bit your tongue, trying hard to hold back.

“MmmHmmm” you managed to muster in reply to Brooke, as you tried to stop moans escape your lips as Ronnie nipped and sucked at your neck, bruising the skin as he rocked his cock in and out of your pussy. 

“Ahhh, yeah, mmmm, can we talk tomorrow?” you mustered in reply, before hurriedly hanging up, throwing the phone to the table.

“What the fuck?” you gasped turning your attention back to Ronnie. 

“Keep that pretty mouth of yours closed until I’m finished,” he threatened, not concerned for your pleasure now as he continued thrusting his hips into you with speed. You knew you should’ve stopped him, but he fucked so good, you couldn’t help but find yourself wrapped up in the moment, letting out short broken moans of pleasure as your hands wrapped around his neck.

His breathing began to hasten, as he took sharp inhalations and paused breaths. You could tell he was close as his warm lips grazed against your nipples, sucking at them gently causing a sharp shiver down your spine. Your body arched in response, the small change in your movement pushed him over the edge. He buried his face into your shoulder, as muffled grunts  ricocheted around the otherwise quiet room as he spilled himself into you. He paused as he came down from his orgasm before pulling his face away from you, leaving you aggravated at your unsatisfied state.

“Don’t you ever do that again,” Ronnie threatened as he pushed you off him. “Now, go and clean yourself up,” he demanded as you stood in nothing but your uniform shirt. Speechless, you did as told and headed to the bathroom. 

You glanced at the mirror and stood in shock as you took in the numerous marks left upon your neck. You turned your head from side to side, as you brushed a fingertip over the marks. From the placements, you knew they’d peek out from under your uniform. Panicked, you opened a small cabinet in hopes of finding something to soothe the bruising, only to be met with a multitude of pill bottles. There must have been at least six, all with different descriptions but all prescribed with Ronnie’s name upon them. 

“Angel?” you heard him call out, startling you as you quickly closed the cabinet door and exited the bathroom. You didn’t have time to put much thought into your discovery as you entered the room, rage pulsating through your veins as you saw him. 

“Ronnie! Look, at what you’ve done to my neck. What am I gonna do?!” you snapped as you noticed the candles had all been put out and the usual hazy luminous motel lighting filled the room. He glanced at you, barely taking you in as he continued to clear away his earlier romantic gesture.

“That's not my problem, Angel,” he sneered.

“Why are you being such a dick?!” You spat, as you sat down beginning to redress. Your words caused him to turn, his eye contact burned into you and his jaw clenched as if he were furious but purposely held himself back.

“Me?” he questioned, dumbfounded. “I went to all this effort for YOU,” he asserted as he gestured around the room “I wanted to give YOU a special evening and YOU ruined it, do YOU know how rude that was?” he questioned, towering above you, his chest puffing. 

You paused as you considered his words, a sense of guilt flooded over you. He had been a delight all weekend too, showering you with affection and giving you his undivided attention.

“How would you feel if I interrupted our lovemaking and diverted my attention to another?” he stressed, trying to affirm his point as you began to accept that maybe you were wrong to answer the phone and that the shift in his mood was your fault.

“Well?!” he scolded, wanting a response.

“I... I’m... I’m sorry” you relented, hastily as you glanced up at him, noticing his stance soften as you continued “I felt bad, she’s been trying to contact me all weekend but I’ve been so wrapped up in us,” you complained, averting the blame. You felt awful, you didn’t want to ruin what you had with Ronnie, he had been so kind and attentive with you.

“She shouldn't be so demanding of your attention, Angel,” he empathized. You were making this too easy for him. 

“I know,” you said in agreement, looking glum. You felt like you had completely ruined the evening that he had planned, your thoughts interrupted as he knelt beside you grasping at your hand.

“You know you mean everything to me, Angel. Seeing you like this breaks my heart,” he soothed as he stroked your hand. “I’m sorry about the marks on your neck. Why don’t you stay the night and I’ll kiss them better?” he insisted looking at you longingly. His words consoled you.

“Okay” you  murmured as you gave in to his request. 

\----------

Seeing Brooke waiting at your desk the next day was the last thing you needed as you hitched up your shirt collar, conscious of the marks Ronnie had left on your neck. Luckily make-up had been extremely helpful in covering them up. The sight of her reminded you of last night and how she had caused the first argument between you and Ronnie without knowing it, but you couldn’t deny that you had missed seeing her, even if you couldn’t tell her about your new boyfriend. 

“Morning, Brooke!” you said cheerily, avoiding eye contact as you busied yourself with removing your jacket. 

“Well?” she replied with arms folded, looking peeved.

“What?” you asked, followed by a small nervous chuckle. She couldn’t know about you and Ronnie, could she? A sense of panic set in.

“What happened to you at the party? You didn’t say goodbye, you haven’t replied to my messages all weekend and you barely spoke to me on the phone last night!” she scolded, her voice was louder than it should’ve been causing a few eyes to glance over in your direction. “What’s going on?!” she demanded.

“I’m sorry, I... I’ve not been well,” you stuttered, unable to think of another excuse. You would need to remember to tie up loose ends such as these in the future, but for now, it was clear she knew nothing of your activities with Ronnie. 

“Oh. Okay,” she responded. Your answer diffused her. “But you’re feeling better now though, yeah?” She asked, her tone was more sympathetic. You nodded in reply as you sat down at your desk.

“Good,” she said as she leaned against your workstation before continuing “Anyway, Alec said he liked you,” her eyes lit up with excitement. She enjoyed playing matchmaker, anything for an excuse to gossip. 

You sighed. “That’s nice.” 

“What?! Did you not like him? You guys looked like you were getting on!” she exclaimed, her voice louder than it needed to be once again. 

“He was okay, just didn’t feel a spark, I guess.” You shrugged, the conversation was becoming tiresome. You couldn’t just say you had found yourself in a relationship with your boss and no longer required her matchmaker skills.

“That’s fine, we still have our girls night away on Friday, we’ll find you a man!” she reassured, giving you a playful wink. 

You had completely forgotten about your planned night away, it was a belated birthday gift. Brooke had booked a hotel an hour from town to a more lively location to celebrate. It had meant a lot to Brooke, and you thought it might be nice to escape for the night. You wondered if it would make Ronnie miss you, would he send you cute messages? The thought made your tummy flutter, he had been so affectionate last night. He had whispered apologies and sweet nothings into your ear as he spoke of how he wanted to hold you in his arms forever. 

“Oh, I’m sure yo-” you were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat from behind you.

“Not disturbing your gossiping am I, Officers?” the very familiar voice asked, causing Brooke to stand up straight from your desk as you felt your body react to the voice, a shiver traveled up and down your spine before a warmth settled in between your legs.

“No, Chief, certainly not,” Brooke replied “I... I was just on my way back to my desk” she spluttered before leaving.

With Brooke gone, you turned your attention to the voice, your eyes dragged up his body. You’d never found the uniform enticing before but it was different with him. It made him look powerful, that he was capable of taking what he wanted with ease and knew that to be true. Flashbacks of him fucking you from behind with force caused your heart rate to increase as your palms grew sweaty. As your eyes reached his he looked unimpressed, his lips were pursed together as his brows knitted.

“The Sanderson report, on my desk when it’s done,” Ronnie demanded coldly before he walked off. His tone worried you briefly, but you were quick to remind yourself that he was playing the game at work and it was likely just his poker face.

As you knocked on his office door, a fleet of excitement coursed through your body as you entered, the report in hand. You made sure to close the door behind you, as a precaution to potential wandering hands.

“That Sanderson report, Chief,” you said softly, as you placed it down on his desk, purposely running a fingertip along the back of his hand. He pulled away from your touch, which surprised you as you looked at him with a quizzical expression, had you broken one of your rules?

“You didn’t tell me you were going away on Friday,” he huffed as his eyes looked up at you. You realized he must've heard your conversation with Brooke earlier. 

“I completely forgot about it,” you admitted.

“I had made plans for us,” he sulked 

“Ohh! I’m so sorry, I didn’t know,” you apologized, as a wave of guilt traveled through you.

“Do you have to go?” he pleaded, his face despondent. He had to mentally remind himself to tread carefully after last night's outburst. He hadn’t expected to come undone so quickly, any further quarrels and he risked pushing you away. 

“Well, yeah we’ve had it planned for a while, and Brooke’s looking forward to it,” you gushed, not sensing his growing disapproval. 

He stood up from his chair, deciding to take his chances as he placed one hand in between your legs, rubbing at you slightly. The office windows were glass with the bottom half frosted, it should be enough to keep his advances hidden. 

“There’s nothing I can do, to convince you to stay? he asked seductively, his voice quiet as he rubbed at you through your uniform. You gasped as you shrugged him off, this was too risky. 

“It’s just one night,” you reassured him. He paused to consider his next move, he could forbid you to go but he knew if he did that, things wouldn’t end well. 

He sighed, “Okay, Angel. But I wanna know where you're staying, where you go. It’ll make me feel better, knowing you’re safe,” he relented, he still needed to have some control over this unexpected situation.

“Okay, it’s cute when you get overprotective,” you remarked as you smiled at him. 

“Good, now get back to work, Officer,” he smirked as you did as told and left his office.

As he sat back down in his chair, he opened his desk draw and pulled out the personal file of Brooke Evers. He had discovered she was an incompetent cop, one that would be completely useless in protecting his Angel. He had decided he would need to follow you on your night away, you had left him with no choice. He would keep his distance, of course, you’d never know he was there but he needed to make sure you were safe, it was better for everyone this way.  As the lone survivor of Centerville, he knew he was the only one who was really, truly capable of protecting you. 

You were his and no one would ever care for you the way he did, not even your best friend.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we've had our first glimpse behind Ronnie's good boy mask.....if I were Brooke I'd start worrying.  
>    
> Find me on Twitter for Officer Ronnie Peterson simping, occasional thirst tweets, Adam Driver stanning, and other ramblings [@temo_gemo](https://twitter.com/temo_gemo)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronnie rescues you during your night away with Brooke, leaving you questioning your friendship as you seek comfort in his overly protective arms. 
> 
> “She left you on your own?!” he snapped, “She’s a shitty friend, you know that?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> We've got fluff, we've got smut and of course, some good ol' angst  
> Also, a reminder that if you want some soft, cute Ronnie; check out my Ronnie x reader zombie apocalypse fic;  
> [Officer of the Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356438/chapters/64190578)  
>   
> Trailer for Late Night Patrol here;  
> [Late Night Patrol Trailer](https://vimeo.com/490478857) from [temo_gemo](https://vimeo.com/user124894063) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).  
> 
> 
>   
> Playlist [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/58WPzBvkreHPvh1UEYWh6O?si=RiFmQXGsTJ25p63W_-Jp3w) because I'm a whore for music  
>   
> [](https://ibb.co/YpJ6y8t)  
> 

After the small argument at the beginning of the week, Ronnie had done nothing but make up for how he had treated you. He lavished you with gifts, sensual massages, and more romantic candlelit take-outs. He gave you whatever you wanted, nothing was ever too much trouble. He had been a complete dream, almost like he was too good to be true at times. 

The sex was more attentive and more focussed on you as he took his time to explore your body, taking great pleasure in working out the things that drove you crazy. You were putty in his hands, he knew every inch of your body, all of your buttons, and could make you orgasm almost instantly. 

You had never been so sexually satisfied before, and despite it all, the only thing you couldn’t get off your mind was the pill bottles you had discovered. You were worried about him, really worried. Was he okay? Was he sick? Your concern had led you back to the cabinet in hopes of finding answers, but to your surprise, the pills had vanished. You knew you couldn’t question Ronnie about the medication without letting it slip that you had been prying. All you knew for sure was that something didn’t  _ seem _ right, but you couldn’t figure out what.

By the time Friday came around you found yourself reluctant to leave Ronnie’s side as you stood at the back of the record room. It was a quiet, ideal location to meet up with him at work as you were able to use the shelving units as cover. There was a small risk of being caught here but you were desperate to say goodbye to him before you left.

“Will you miss me?” you whispered as your eyes glanced up at him, longing for his reassurance.

“Of course,” Ronnie replied as he yanked your body into his with your utility belt. The force caused you to fall against him, his strong arms catching you as he pulled you in for an embrace. The world around you melted away as you took comfort in his arms, not wanting the moment to end.

“I’ll be thinking of you constantly,” he murmured as he nuzzled his mouth against your ear, before moving his lips to meet yours. The kiss was gentle and affectionate as if he were trying to savor you before you left his side. You wanted to stay with him, but knew you couldn’t as you reluctantly pulled away.

“I have to go,” you muttered as you buried your head into his chest, breathing him in deeply as he stroked the small of your back. You let out a sigh as he kissed the top of your head affectionately.

“Let me know when you arrive safely, okay? And if you need me for anything, just call,” he reassured with a smile as he let you go. You nodded in response as you placed one last kiss upon his lips before leaving in the direction of the locker room. 

_ Ronnie hung back as you left, his thoughts racing. He didn’t like this, the thought of you going away without him made him nervous. He would've demanded that you stayed, but he knew your relationship was too new and too delicate for him to do that. The only thing that gave him comfort was knowing he would be following you tonight, watching from afar. It was the only way he could guarantee your safety, especially as you would be with Brooke. He had learned, after studying her personal file extensively that she could barely shoot a static target. It was beyond his comprehension how she managed to remain a Police Officer. She would never be able to protect you the way he would and he wanted you to know that, even if it meant he had to interfere. He would make sure anything that could go wrong, would go wrong. You’d be needing him so much tonight, that you’d learn never to leave his side again, he would assure it.  _

_ \---- _

As you reached your hotel, you followed Brooke inside as she led the way to the check-in desk. You waited patiently beside her, taking in the bland foyer as she exchanged details with the check-in clerk.

“No record?!” Brooke exclaimed, “I booked, there must be an error!” she shrieked, catching your attention. You looked at her confused.

“What’s wrong?” you asked, calmly. 

“They’re saying there’s no record of our hotel rooms!” she explained, you could hear the agitation in her voice. 

“Oh, that’s not right!” you claimed in an attempt to reassure her. “Can they book us another room?” you questioned, in hopes of solving the situation. 

“No! They’re saying, they're now fully booked! This is a nightmare, I don’t know what we're gonna do!” Brooke snapped, as the stress took hold.

“Well, maybe we-” you paused, interrupted by your phone ringing. As you removed it from your pocket, you saw Ronnie’s name under the caller ID. You excused yourself, before reassuring Brooke that you’d figure something out.

“Hey Angel, how’s it going. Arrived safely?” Ronnie asked warmly, the sound of his voice causing a smile.

“Hey! Yeah, we arrived safe but there's been an error at our hotel. Our rooms have been canceled, so we’ve got nowhere to stay right now,” you sighed. 

“What? Are you sure Brooke booked the rooms?” he questioned, making sure to place doubt in your mind. 

“Urrm, she said she did?” you responded as you began to wonder at the possibility. 

“Hmmm. Well, leave it with me and I’ll see what I can do” he reassured. 

“Oh ok, you don’t have to, I’m sure we can-” you mumbled before he interrupted.

“No, Angel. You need somewhere to stay. I’ll call you back shortly,” Ronnie reaffirmed, hanging up the phone as he watched you return to Brooke's side. He smirked to himself as he took pleasure in watching Brookes meltdown from the comfort of the hotel bar. He had canceled the rooms. It was an easy way to make Brooke look like an idiot, to cast doubt in your mind, and to make him appear like a knight in shining armor, coming to save your evening.

You assumed Brooke was searching for another hotel as she stayed engrossed in her mobile, barely acknowledging your presence as you returned to her side.

“Any luck?” you asked gently, sensing her flustered state. 

“No,” she huffed “I did book the rooms, I promise,” she insisted as if she sensed your doubt. 

“I know,” you reassured as you began to recall this wasn’t the first time she had messed up arrangements. You had never taken it personally before, just putting it down to her ditzy personality, but maybe Ronnie had a point, had she even booked the rooms?

“The only other hotel I can find is the Four Seasons but it's crazy expensive. I think we’ll have to do a raincheck,” Brooke concluded with a sigh as your attention was diverted by your phone ringing, it was Ronnie.

“Hiya,” you answered as you stepped away from Brooke. 

“Hi Angel, I’ve managed to book you two rooms at the Four Seasons, it's booked under your name, okay?” he surmised, his voice was comforting, you were missing him.

“Four Seasons? Isn’t that expensive?” you asked, suddenly realizing what Brooke had said only moments ago.

“Only the best for my Angel. Anyway, I’ve gotta go. Have fun,” he urged before hanging up, leaving you speechless as you approached Brooke.

“What?” she asked, noticing your blank expression.

“We have two rooms at the Four Seasons,” you replied, still in shock.

“What? How?! Oh my god, I don’t even care! Let’s go!” she squealed as she grabbed your arm.

As you entered your hotel room you were stunned at the lavish interior, a king bed centered the room with an oversized window to the side offering a dramatic view of the city you found yourself in. The room was decorated in creams and beiges and laced with elegant furniture. Framed artwork offered a pop of color that likely cost more than what you made in a month. The bathroom was probably your favorite part though, oversized and decorated in marble. It had a deep soaking bathtub with a separate walk-in shower and most amusingly, a television. You had never been so excited to get ready for a night out before, you only wondered how Ronnie had been able to afford not one, but two rooms here. You had never thought about Ronnie and money before, especially as he stayed at the dingy motel in your hometown but it was obvious there was still a lot you didn’t know about him. You would have to figure out a way to repay him, but tonight you’d enjoy staying here, only wishing he were with you. 

_ \---- _

You stood in the elegant lobby of the Four Seasons clutching at your bag, waiting for Brooke as you marveled at its grandeur. You watched as beautiful people passed you by, all dressed exquisitely as you considered what it would be like to live a life like this. You were thankful you had opted for a black strapless midi dress that made you look like you belonged here. Maybe one day you’d be able to come back with Ronnie, maybe you’d be able to eat at the hotel’s five-star restaurant without hiding your relationship? Your thoughts interrupted as you heard Brooke’s voice echo throughout the lobby.

“Did you see the TV in the bathroom?!” She squawked as she approached you. You motioned her to quieten down, as you flushed red from embarrassment, not wanting to attract the attention of passers-by.

“Let’s go!” you exclaimed, exiting the lobby quickly arm in arm with Brooke. 

_ Ronnie sat watching you from the coffee shop conveniently located across the street from the restaurant you and Brooke had found yourselves in. He wouldn’t normally endorse caffeine so late in the day but he knew he had a long night ahead of him. Not only would he have Brooke to continue to devalue, but he’d also be worrying about strange men coming on to you. Your outfit of choice left nothing to the imagination, the way it accentuates your curves, the way it molded around your ass, the way your breasts balanced so nicely, showing just enough cleavage to make any man want more. He could feel himself getting hard just thinking about you and your body in that dress. He wasn’t sure what would happen tonight but he was determined to have you.  _

_ \---- _

You felt yourself laugh uncontrollably at something Brooke had said as you prepared to leave the restaurant. The bottle or two of wine you had shared over dinner clearly affected you, but the night had barely begun as you made your way to the most popular nightclub in the city. 

The doorman was sharp-eyed as he looked you up and down. It was clear there was a strict dress code to gain entry here. Girls in dresses and men in dress shirts, this was a trendy, upscale nightclub. 

Loud music blasted throughout the venue as you entered, flashing strobe lights lit the otherwise darkened room, revealing a mass amount of people dancing on the floor below. You watched from the balcony, taking in the energy before following Brooke as she slipped through the crowds towards the bar. You stood patiently as you watched the bartenders, it was so busy they could hardly keep up with demand, as customers shouted order after order at them over the loud music. It was chaotic. 

A couple of drinks later and you found yourself on the dancefloor completely intoxicated. Your hands reached into the air as your body moved with the music, lost in the euphoria as the good vibes took hold. Brooke danced beside you with her arms wrapped around a stranger, you were thankful she had been so self-involved in finding someone for herself that she hadn’t pushed you to do the same. Your feet moved to the crazy beat of the music as you looked up, watching as the strobe lights flashed and for a moment you could've sworn between the flashes, you saw Ronnie stood from the balcony watching you. The thought of him was like a shot of adrenaline to the heart causing you to smile as you continued to move. You felt invincible as you danced, although you couldn’t shake the feeling of being watched.

“Hey!” you heard Brooke shout out, interrupting you from your drunken trance as you looked at her trying to focus, her face was a blur.

“Me and-” she interrupted herself as she looked towards her new friend, “Nathan! Me and Nathan are going back to the hotel. Are you coming?!” she shouted above the music as she struggled to stand steady. You shook your head ‘no’ in response, you were having too much fun to leave now. 

_ He hated this, the loudness, the flashing lights, the way strangers' bodies brushed up against yours. The crowds only heightened his anxiety, making him panicked and uncomfortable. He didn’t know all the possible exits here, nor the quickest route to safety. All he could do was focus on his breathing, using the techniques he had been taught in therapy as he waited for the perfect moment to come and drag you out of here. A flood of anger rushed through him as he watched Brooke leave your side. Furious, he abandoned his whiskey and rushed to be by your side. Terror ran through his body at the thought of you left alone and vulnerable in a place like this. He didn’t care if Brooke caught him. _

You continued to dance by yourself, enjoying the electricity in the club as your hips swayed from side to side as if they were made for this. You felt a hand grasp onto your waist causing you to pause in your movements as you turned to see a stranger with mischievous eyes stare back at you. Worry flooded through your body as you attempted and failed to pull away, you suddenly felt a lot more sober as reality hit, you should've left with Brooke. This was dangerous, you were alone, vulnerable, and intoxicated.

“I have a boyfriend,” you shouted out in an attempt to communicate that you weren’t interested but your words had no effect as the strangers' hands remained on your body. You hoped he just hadn’t heard you the first time, as you raised your voice even louder. “I HAVE A BOY-”

Your words were interrupted as you watched the stranger crash to the ground with a thud. You quickly turned to see Ronnie standing beside you, his fist clenched tight and his glasses skewed as his chest puffed.

“Ronnie?!” you shrieked, “What are you doing here?!” you yelled out in confusion. You were disorientated and in a state of shock at his presence, but extremely thankful he was here. 

“You called me!” Ronnie exclaimed, “And it’s a good thing you did, this fucking creep had his hands all over you!”

“I called you? When?” you asked confused, this didn’t make any sense. You couldn’t think straight with the music blasting and the flashing lights above, you didn’t remember calling him.

“Where’s Brooke?” he questioned, irritated as he ignored your question. 

“She left, she met someone” you explained.

“She left you on your own?!” he snapped, “She’s a shitty friend, you know that?!” he spat as you remained quiet, you could sense the disdain in his words. 

“Come on, I’m taking you back to the hotel,” Ronnie commanded as he took your hand dragging you to the exit. The fresh air hit you like a wave, stumbling as you felt the full extent of your intoxication.

“Careful,” Ronnie cautioned as he draped his arm around your shoulder, supporting you as he began to calm down. He could finally breathe again. You were safely in his arms and he was free from that overcrowded hell hole. 

“Here, let me carry your bag,” He offered as you fumbled with it, too distracted in trying to use all of your concentration on walking straight.

“I missed you,” you muttered as you wrapped your arm around his back. You felt relieved that he was with you, even if you were still confused over how he had got here. 

“I know” he replied as he stealthily removed your phone from your bag, placing it in his pocket.

As you reached the hotel, questions over why and how he had found himself here with you had quickly vanished. All you knew for sure, was that you wanted him, especially as he looked utterly divine in a crisp white dress shirt. You couldn’t help but try and devour him along the never-ending winding corridors as you made your way to your room, you were so drunk you didn’t care who saw.

Ronnie chuckled at your drunken advances as he opened your hotel room door. You wasted no time in luring him to the extravagant bed as you pulled at his shirt, forcing him on top of you as placed lusty, messy kisses upon his lips.

“We shouldn’t,” he urged, biting his lip as you ground your body against his, “You’re drunk and I don’t want you to regret anything with me,” he explained. 

“I wouldn’t regret it, I love it when we fuck.” you insisted, your eyes pleading up at him. He was defenseless against your advances, you made him weak and he couldn’t deny that he wanted you too.

Relenting, he mumbled in between kisses “I...think...we...should...get...you...washed...up...first.” 

You nodded in response as you felt his large, rough hands glide over your body as he began undressing you. He took his time to strip you bare, taking in every dip and swell of your curvaceous body as your hips thrust towards the bulge that pressed against the zipper of his pants, desperate to feel him against you. He pulled back, leaving you in a flurry of desire as he removed his clothing, before lifting you off the bed and into his naked body.

Your legs wrapped around his waist and your hands grasped at his neck as your tongue tangled with his, tasting a hint of liquor on his breath.

He carried you with ease towards the bathroom, placing you down as he turned on the shower. The cold marble floor caused your body to shudder as you stood naked, actively avoiding your reflection in the enormous mirror above the vanity. Ronnie snaked his arms around your waist as he returned to your side, standing behind you as he pulled you in close to him. Your ass rubbed against his erection causing an audible gasp to escape his lips as your body grew impatient. 

“Look at how perfect we are together,” he whispered into your ear, motioning for you to look in the mirror at your reflections. “We belong together,” he continued with adornment in his eyes as he viewed you as a work of art. You basked in his attention, as you enjoyed viewing yourself through his eyes, his desires, and his expectations. 

“You’re mine forever,” he claimed as if you no longer had a choice, watching as his hand trailed down your body towards the wet slit of your pussy. You shifted on the spot, opening your legs at his touch, granting him access as his thumb easily found the warm swell of your clitoris. You let out a small cry of pleasure as his thumb brushed back and forth against your tiny bundle of nerves. Lost in the confusing mix of intoxication and pleasure a thought came over you as you watched the reflection of him pleasuring you. He was your own personal God and the only one who could ever truly make you happy. __

You moaned as his hand moved to slide two fingers into the hot well of your cunt, curling them up as he stroked the walls of your pussy, your body tensing as he thrust in and out of you.

“Always so wet for me,” he remarked as his free hand molded around the swell of your breast, teasing your hardened nipple between his fingertips. You took great pleasure in the way his hands touched you, they felt so good and so right, that you were desperate to touch him in return. You wanted to please him and hear him moan, you were a slut for him. Reaching your hand behind you, you grasped at his hard, thick cock, wrapping a firm grip around his shaft as you began to pump the warm, silky-soft skin. You watched Ronnie in the reflection of the mirror with enthusiasm as his head tilted back and hoarse grunts escaped his lips, his response encouraged your hand to move faster along his length as his fingers matched your rhythm, fucking you with speed.

“Ronnie, I’m- I’m gonna cum,” you breathed as you felt your orgasm building, you could barely concentrate on moving your hand up and down his cock as your body began to shake.

“Cum for me,” he demanded with a growl, “Watch yourself, I want you to see what an effect I have on you,” his words were a command as his free hand left your breast and gripped tightly at your jaw causing your lips to puff out as he forced your gaze forward. A few more thrusts of his fingers and a rub of his thumb against your swollen clit and pleasure tore through your body like lightning as you collapsed against him, panting. He was quick to catch you, lifting you onto his body, your legs instinctively wrapped around him as he walked you into the hot, steamy shower. Wet, refreshing droplets brought you back to Earth as Ronnie pushed your back against the cool tiles, sending a shiver down your spine as he nibbled at your lower lip, teasing as he tugged it between his teeth. __

"Your cunt is mine, you know that right?” he asserted, pulling away from your mouth as he positioned himself, pressing the head of his cock at your entrance as he drove his length into your wet cunt causing you to moan out at the intrusion as you took him in deep. 

“ Mmmhhh, y our pussy was made for me,” he grunted wild-eyed as the steady stream of water trickled down his firm chest making his black hair sodden from the waterfall of a thousand hot droplets. The frantic slap of skin on skin filled the room as his cock called the shots, thrusting into you erratically as the walls of your cunt enveloped him like a hot glove. Your small cries of pleasure, a reward to his ears as he sucked in the air as water dripped from his mouth. __

“ Mmh-y-yes, give it to me,” you gasped as he grabbed at your wrists, holding them above your head as he bucked his hips into you forcefully, pounding at your cunt continuously as the walls of your pussy vibrated around him. You felt another orgasm build as you began to feel your cunt bear down on his cock. You clamped around him as your vision spotted out, lost in euphoria as you pulsated around his thick length, a scream ripped from your chest as you came around him. Ronnie gritted his teeth as every muscle in his body tightened with the need for release, a few more thrusts and he let out a loud, hoarse grunt as he coated your walls with his warm cum. 

The trickle of water and heavy panting consumed the room as you both came down from your orgasms. Ronnie pulled out of you slowly as he gently placed you to the ground, watching as you steadied yourself against the tiles of the shower. 

He stifled a laugh as he asked, “Are you okay?” You nodded as you swayed slightly, still intoxicated and riding the high of your post-orgasmic bliss. His hands cupped your face as he bent his mouth to cover yours, delicately kissing your lips before he started to wash your body.

Ronnie wrapped your naked body in a  luxurious hotel embroidered bathrobe, the warm fluffy fabric soothed you as you watched Ronnie wrap one around his body too. You followed him as he led you towards the large king bed, pulling back the Egyptian cotton bedding for you as you climbed in. Nestling into his embrace as he wrapped his arm around you. 

“I was scared tonight,” he murmured, his vulnerability catching your attention. “I hadn’t felt like that in a while,” he continued as you sat up, clutching at his hand, stroking your thumb over his bruised knuckles as you listened intently. 

“Why?” you asked, intrigued, this was the first time he had opened up to you.

“I was scared when I saw that creep touching you. I dread to think what would’ve happened if I wasn’t there,” he sighed, as a bleak expression clouded over him. 

“But you were, you rescued me,” you reassured as you placed a soft tender kiss upon his lips.

“I love you,” he blurted out, catching you by surprise, “And I know it's only been three weeks, but I’ve never met anyone as perfect as you,” he gushed, his eyes glistening with longing as he watched your expression. You froze, shocked at his admission as you remained speechless, unsure of how to respond. Your drunken haze clouded your judgment as you considered his words  as the briefest thought came over you; this was it, you had found him, your person, the one you wanted to spend the rest of your life with. Finally, you could rest. 

“It’s okay, don’t feel pressured to say it back, you won’t remember I said it come morning,” he concluded, pulling you back into his embrace. 

“Anyway, we should get some sleep,” he soothed, kissing your forehead as he switched off the hotel room lights from the bedside table as you snuggled up against him, exhausted.

“And Angel?” he questioned.

“Hmmm?” you murmured as you drifted in and out of sleep.

“Maybe next time, don’t wear something so provocative.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tut tut Ronnie Peterson, what ever shall we do with you?  
>    
> Find me on Twitter for Officer Ronnie Peterson simping, occasional thirst tweets, Adam Driver stanning, and other ramblings [@temo_gemo](https://twitter.com/temo_gemo)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You argue with Brooke when her version of events from your night out contradicts Ronnie’s.  
> Confused and upset you invite Ronnie round to yours to comfort you. 
> 
> His chest heaved, “Fuck the film, where’s the bedroom?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> Okay, so I need to add a TW for this chapter  
> Rape is mentioned in conversation but nothing graphic or untoward involved  
> This is why I've not added a tag because it bears no involvement in the story itself  
>   
> Other than that, please enjoy this extremely angsty chapter!  
>   
> Trailer for Late Night Patrol here;  
> [Late Night Patrol Trailer](https://vimeo.com/490478857) from [temo_gemo](https://vimeo.com/user124894063) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).  
> 
> 
>   
> Playlist [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/58WPzBvkreHPvh1UEYWh6O?si=RiFmQXGsTJ25p63W_-Jp3w) because I'm a whore for music  
>   
> [](https://ibb.co/mCs5q2G)  
> [](https://statewideinventory.org/subaru-0-60-times)  
> 

Your ears rang from the sound of the drapes being pulled open as light flooded the room making you bury your head under the covers. A disgruntled moan escaped your lips as the harsh realities of your overindulgence in alcohol became apparent. Your head throbbed, you felt nauseous, dizzy, and you were extremely thirsty. 

A smoothing hand rubbed at your arm as you felt the bed dip as they sat beside you. 

“Angel, you’ve gotta get up, checkout is in an hour,” the voice said softly causing you to peek out from the covers, “And drink some water,” he suggested motioning to the nightstand where a glass of water and pills sat waiting.

You stared at Ronnie for a moment with confusion as barely-there memories began to piece together. You remembered the nightclub, the sex, and that he loved you, but surely that wasn’t right? 

“I don’t wanna,” you pleaded as you pulled the cover back over yourself.

“Come on, Brooke will be meeting you in the lobby in an hour,” Ronnie explained, making you realize you would need to leave soon so that Ronnie could escape without being caught.

You sighed before sitting yourself up, taking a sip of the water, and swallowing the pills without hesitation.

“Can you pass me my bag, please? I better message her and make sure she’s okay,” you asked with concern. 

Ronnie scoffed as he screwed his face into a scowl, shaking his head before getting up to retrieve your bag.

“What?” you asked as you sensed his mood shift.

“How much do you remember from last night?” he questioned with apprehension.

“I dunno, a bit?”

“Do you remember that she left you all alone in that club?” he questioned as he placed his hands on his hips, “Or that you were so scared and upset that you called me to come and rescue you?” 

You remained quiet as you listened to him filling in the pieces that you had seemed to have forgotten from last night, memories of Ronnie calling Brooke a ‘shitty friend’ ringing in your ears.

“What about the fact that you were mere moments from being raped by some creep?” Ronnie hissed as his jaw clenched and his mouth set in a hard line. You could tell he was angry, but not with you.

“What?!” you shrieked in horror; you searched your head for memories but found none, you didn’t remember that. 

“You’re extremely lucky I arrived when I did,” he stated as flashbacks of him telling you how scared he had been filled your head, along with his declaration. 

“Is that why you told me you loved me?” you asked as your eyes pleaded up at him, searching his surprised, softening face for answers. Ronnie’s lips pressed together as he paused, trying to think of a response, he hadn’t expected you to remember that.

He sighed before responding, “Look, Brooke’s not good for you, she’s not good for us. She put you in danger and I can’t have that,” he replied before excusing himself to the bathroom.

You couldn’t tell if his answer was one of avoidance or admission and honestly, you weren’t sure which one you wanted it to be either. 

You opened your bag in an attempt to distract yourself. If Brooke had left you in the club as Ronnie had said, then surely she would have contacted you to make sure you got back safely? But as you fumbled around your bag, you discovered there was no phone inside. Your eyes were quick to dart around the room, in search of the slender smartphone but all surfaces were clear. 

“Ronnie?” you called out, causing him to emerge from the bathroom, “Have you seen my phone?”

He paused as his mouth twitched before answering, “No,” 

You sighed, realizing you must have lost your phone in your intoxicated state. 

“Have you lost it?” Ronnie asked, his eyes studied yours for an answer. 

“I must’ve,” you replied, annoyed with yourself. That was it, you were adamant you were never going to drink again. 

Ronnie breathed a sigh of relief, “It’s okay, I’ll buy you a new one,” he offered, sensing your upset as he approached you.

“No, no-no. I still have to pay you back for the hotel,” you pointed out, still wondering how you’d manage that.

“Don’t be ridiculous, you’re not paying me back,” he declared, shaking his head as he sat himself back on the bed. 

“But it’s a lot of money!” 

“Don’t worry about that,” he tutted, dismissing your concerns before continuing “If you want to pay me back, well, I have… ideas,” he said with a wink and a sly smirk, igniting a heat between your legs.

“Oh?” you taunted seductively, biting your lip as you move your body closer to his.

“Hmm-hmm,” he hummed as you brushed your lips against his, gently licking at the seam teasingly as you nipped on his lower lip. You were fascinated by the fullness, you loved kissing them and tasting them, that when he parted his lips, you were quick to slip your tongue inside. 

You scraped your tongue over the edge of his teeth wanting to explore the hot slickness of his mouth before his tongue forcefully met yours. His hand traced the outline of your jaw before quickly moving to the slender column of your neck. The caress of his fingertips brushing against your delicate skin sent a spark of excitement throughout your body as your tongues darted back and forth. 

“In...invite me,” he mumbled as he pulled away, “Invite me to your place,” 

“Huh?” you replied, looking at him confused and slightly disappointed that he had pulled away.

“That’s how you can pay me back,” he concluded, “Invite me to yours and cook for me, like you said you would,” 

“O-okay,” you agreed, watching as his mouth curved into a smile. You knew you had told him you would, plus you now owed him, and if all he wanted was a home cooked meal then who were you to deny him such a simple request?

“I can’t wait,” he beamed, “Now, as much as I would love to stay and fuck you senseless, we really need to go,” 

You groaned in response but you knew he was right. As much as you’d like to stay, you couldn’t risk getting caught. You had spent the past three weeks almost forgetting about the fact you were screwing your boss. You had been so wrapped up in him that you hadn’t questioned how far this could go before it became problematic and you weren’t quite ready to consider it yet either. Ignorance was bliss, for now.

\----

You stood in the luxurious hotel lobby with Ronnie a good twenty minutes before you were supposed to meet Brooke, giving you just enough time to say goodbye. 

“Well, I guess I should let you go,” you huffed as you wrapped your arms around his torso, hugging him close. “And thank you,” you mumbled against his chest as his arms encircled your waist.

“For what?” he asked as his head lolled to your shoulder, reluctant to let you go.

“For saving me, for the hotel, for everything. I’m not sure what I would’ve done without you,” 

“It’s okay, I was just being a good boyfriend,” he smiled as he lifted his head from your shoulder, softly pressing his lips against yours as he kissed you thoroughly. You lost yourself in the intensity of the kiss as you wound your fingers through his hair, your body molded against him as you felt his hands move up and down the length of your back before feeling him pull away.

Your lips pressed together as you gulped, realizing where you were. You stepped back from him to create some distance as you took a moment to calm down and catch your breath. 

“I’ll see you soon?” you questioned, knowing he had to leave before it was too late.

“Mm-hmm,” he nodded, looking at you lovingly, “And Angel, make sure you give her hell,” he instructed before turning towards the exit, leaving you standing alone in the lobby. Your thoughts racing as you remembered what a terrible friend Brooke had been in the last twenty-four hours.

The sound of her voice echoed throughout the lobby, alerting you to her presence as anger built inside of you. 

“Hiya!” Brooke squealed as she approached you. She was deliriously happy and upbeat, which only annoyed you more. 

“Hi,” you replied sharply as you headed towards the desk to check out. 

“How much fun was last night?!” she questioned, “Hands down THE best night of my life!” she exclaimed.

“Are you serious?” you fumed as you finished up with the clerk, collecting your bag as you stormed past Brooke towards the exit. You were adamant you weren’t going to argue with her in such an elegant hotel, a hotel she only had the luxury to stay in, thanks to your boyfriend.

“What?!” Brooke questioned as she hurried to follow you out of the hotel and onto the bustling sidewalk. 

“Wait!” She yelled, causing you to stop suddenly.

“You left me!” you fumed,“ You left me alone and vulnerable in that club!” 

A dazed look of bewilderment crossed Brooke's face, “You told me to leave you,”

“No, I didn’t! I was in danger, there was this creep all over me!” you recounted in horror, as you remembered Ronnie’s words from this morning.

“What?! Why didn’t you call me?!” Brooke questioned in disbelief, as her eyes widened with worry.

“I lost my phone, not that you would know. You were too busy thinking about yourself to even care about me!” you raged, angry that she was lying to you and contradicting Ronnie’s version of events. 

“Hold on a minute! What exactly are you trying to imply here?” Brooke questioned as her eyes tightened in annoyance at your accusation. You paused, staring at her with fury as you huffed in reply at her question.

“I don’t know what’s got into you but you’re acting crazy. You text me this morning, and seemed absolutely fine,” Brooke stated before continuing, “What’s wrong, did your hook up fail to get you off or something?!” she taunted.

“What did you say?!” you snapped, perplexed at her words. You hadn’t texted her and what hook up was she talking about?

“That’s right, I saw you smooching some guy at the hotel, so before you go and make yourself out to be some fucking Angel for not having one night stands,” she paused to catch her breath, “I saw you!”

“W-what?” you stuttered as dread crept up from the pit of your stomach. Had she seen Ronnie? Have you been caught? Was everything about to come crashing down?

“Yeah, you heard me! So who was it?” Brooke interrogated.

“U-uh, I don’t know! Some guy from the club, h-he rescued me from the creep, okay?!” you retorted, as your heart pounded in your ears, a fear coming over you.

“He looked awfully familiar,” Brooke insisted as she studied you.

“Well, he’s not! I only met him last night after you abandoned me so I don’t see how he could be!” you replied, irritated with her and her lies. Ronnie was right, she was a shitty friend. “Now can we go? I want to go home,” you grumbled as you stormed off, leaving Brooke trailing behind. You were relieved that she hadn’t recognized Ronnie, but that was close, too close. 

\----

You huffed into work, still annoyed at the events that had occurred at the weekend. You had spent your Sunday utterly confused and frustrated as you attempted to try and piece things together. The small amount you did remember was just hazy memories, and it hadn’t helped to have two different versions fed to you from Ronnie and Brooke. 

A mixture of apprehension and excitement flooded through you as you awaited roll call. You were nervous about seeing Brooke but desperate to see Ronnie. Without your phone you weren't able to contact either of them and whilst some time alone had been nice, you had grown accustomed to Ronnie’s company and had missed it. 

You stood awkwardly, keeping your distance from Brooke as she stood at the opposite end of the room, glancing at you as she talked to another officer. Your eyes were quick to look towards the door as you watched with desire as Ronnie entered the room, paperwork in hand. You couldn’t help yourself from smirking as you made eye contact with him, noticing as the corner of his mouth turned up at you before glancing back down to the floor. 

You barely listened as he briefed the room with information regarding patrols and changes in schedules, your mind was too busy admiring him in his uniform. You felt feral as you paid special attention to the way his utility belt sat on his hips, and the way he left his uniform shirt unbuttoned at the top, revealing his black undershirt. You bit your lip as you imagined all the things you wanted to do with him tonight, that you wondered if you’d even manage to eat before having your way with him. 

The mention of your name distracted you from your thoughts as Ronnie instructed you to meet him in his office in fifteen minutes. You nodded in response before he dismissed the room and exited. The sound of taunts and banter filled the room as your colleagues teased at your seemingly, forthcoming reprimand. You laughed it off before looking towards Brooke, letting out an audible sigh as she approached you. 

“You know I said that guy from the hotel looked familiar?” she asked as her arms folded against her chest.

“Yes,” you grumbled as you matched her body language in defense. 

“His hair was just like the Chief’s,” Brooke pointed out, causing an inner panic to rise in you.

“Chief Peterson?” you cringed, “Don’t be so ridiculous, he’s an absolute goof!” you scoffed before concluding, “Glad to see your still acting batshit crazy by the way,” 

“Likewise,” Brooke shot back before she walked out of the room. 

You stormed into Ronnie’s office after your encounter with Brooke; the day had only just started but she had already riled you up. His eyes were quick to glance up at you from above his glasses as he sat mid-task at his desk, surprised at your sudden appearance. 

“You should really knock,” he quipped as he pointed towards the door as you quickly closed it behind you.

“Don’t you start!” you snapped back before taking a deep breath as you composed yourself. This wasn’t Ronnie’s fault, you remembered, as your eyes glanced towards him, watching as he sat wide-eyed and speechless, “Sorry,” you mumbled.

“Bad day?” he questioned as he turned to give you his full attention.

You sighed, “Just Brooke being an absolute bitch,”

“Oh?” Ronnie prompted, he’d been looking forward to this.

“You were right, she is a bad friend. She was contradicting everything you had told me, probably to protect herself,” you huffed as you took a seat in one of his office chairs. 

“Sorry to hear that Angel,” he sympathized as he removed something from his desk draw. 

“And she saw us,” you revealed.

Ronnie paused as he approached you, “Oh? Well, that’s not good,”

“It’s fine, she doesn’t know it was you,”

“And we need to keep it that way,” he insisted as he took a seat beside you, his hand grazing at your knee, “Would this cheer you up?” he asked as he revealed a brand new smartphone from behind his back. 

Your face brightened, “Maybe,” you smirked, taking the box from his hand excitedly before hesitating, “and you’re sure I can’t pay you back?” you questioned, feeling overwhelmed as you realized it was the latest model.

“I’m sure,” he beamed as he watched you open it.

“Thank you, Ronnie, I-” you paused, your eyes glancing towards his lips as you fought the urge to kiss him. It was clear he wanted to make you happy, and after your argument, with Brooke, you just wanted to bury yourself in his strong arms.

“It’s okay,” he reassured as if he had read your mind.

You sighed before standing up, knowing you had to get back to work, “I’ll see you tonight?” you asked.

“Of course, I’m looking forward to it,” Ronnie replied with a comforting smile, “And Angel, don’t worry about Brooke, you don’t need her,” he added as you left his office.

\----

You excitedly dashed around your rented apartment as you fluffed up pillows in an attempt to make the place look a little more presentable as the smell of homemade casserole filled the air. You nervously hoped Ronnie would like your cooking as you patiently waited for him to arrive. It had been a while since you had cooked for someone, but you were determined to impress him tonight. 

The sound of the buzzer caused your body to flutter with anticipation as you paused to check your appearance in the mirror before buzzing him up. You took a deep breath before opening the door. 

Your face lit up as you watched him approach you, a beautiful bouquet and a bottle of wine in hand. 

“Ronnie!” you exclaimed as you took the bouquet from him and inhaled the floral scent deeply. “You shouldn’t have,” you cooed before you grasped at his tee-shirt and pulled him into you, kissing him passionately before pulling away.

“I’m glad you like them,” he grinned before looking towards your opened door, “and what is that delightful smell?” He questioned.

“Oh yes! Come in!” you blushed, motioning him to follow you inside as you closed the door behind you. 

You felt a wave of worry come over you as you watched his eyes glance around your small apartment. You couldn’t explain it, but deep in the back of your mind, you wanted him to like it as if you craved his approval, which you knew was ridiculous. 

“It’s lovely,” he complimented as your mouth curved into a smile, “You’ve really made a little bit of heaven here,” Ronnie continued as his eyes settled back on you. 

“Thank you,” you blushed, “Can I get you a drink?” you offered, entering the kitchen as you placed the flowers on the countertop before reaching for a vase.

“Sure,” Ronnie responded as he followed you, “Where do you keep the wine glasses?” he asked as you gestured towards a cabinet door. 

“Dinner shouldn’t be much longer,” you informed him as you began placing the beautiful array of flowers into a vase

\-----

You felt warm and wholesome as you snuggled up to Ronnie on the couch, his arm draped around your shoulders as you watched a movie together after your successful dinner. He had insisted you watch ‘A New Hope’ after discovering you hadn’t watched the original trilogy of Star Wars films since you were a kid and he was adamant that you needed re-educating. 

Your eyes glanced up at him in awe as you noticed how engrossed in the film he was. You decided to take the moment as the perfect opportunity to excuse yourself and slipped into a sexy crimson red lace bodysuit. 

As you re-entered the room, you paused and watched him from the doorway as his gaze remained on the television. You smiled to yourself at how comfortable he seemed in your apartment. He somehow made it cozier and his obvious fondness for Star Wars was strangely enticing. It somehow felt as though you hardly knew him, but watching him completely captivated was like a little glimmer into who he really was. 

His gaze briefly left the television to glance over at you before returning to the movie. You giggled when he quickly shot his head back towards you, his eyes wide as he realized what you were wearing.

“Oh, hell-oo,” he smirked as he watched you approach him. 

“Do you like that movie?” you quizzed, standing in front of him as it played in the background. 

“Y-yes,” Ronnie stuttered, watching as you lowered yourself to your knees. He swallowed deeply as your hand rubbed at the outline of his growing erection before moving towards the fastening of his jeans. 

You were quick to undo them as you dragged the material down his thighs before reaching for the waistband of his boxers and freed his throbbing erection. You licked your lips as his thick, rock hard cock bounced free, all yours you smirked as you glanced up at him. You took great pleasure as you watched him inhale deeply, his eyes set on you as you licked the tip of his swollen head, savoring the taste of his salty precum as your mouth grew wetter.

“I want you to watch your movie as I suck your cock, okay?” you instructed as you licked hot stripes up the length of his shaft. 

“Uh, I’ll tr-yy,” Ronnie gasped as you wrapped your lips around his cock, devouring him as your tongue swirled around his slit. You bopped your head up and down his shaft as his hips thrust up into your mouth, the sound of his escaped moans filled the air. 

You pulled your mouth off his cock gasping for air as you licked a soft delicate strip along his balls. You watched with delight as the sensation caused him to throw his head back against the couch.

“Ohfuck-ing-hell!…” he exclaimed loudly as his fingers grasped at your hair and pushed his cock back into your hungry mouth, his breathing ragged as your rough tongue pressed against his length.

You gagged on his cock as he fucked your face, deepthroating him as he pushed into you deeper and deeper. You were determined to make him orgasm, you wanted to taste his cum, you wanted to show him how thankful you were for everything he had done for you.

You licked and sucked and hollowed your checks as he used your mouth. Obscene noises escaped your lips as you panted and hummed against his thick length. His cock hit the back of your throat as you dragged up and down his shaft with pace like you were his own personal suction device, and as you heard his stuttered gasps grow louder, you knew he was close.

“I’m-ma gonna-cuu-m,” Ronnie gasped as he bucked his hips into your mouth as an exasperated yell tore from his chest and hot spurts of cum filled the back of your throat. You swallowed the thick, salty concoction down greedily before lifting your head from his cock.

“Did you watch your movie?” you asked as you licked the remnants of Ronnie’s cum from your lips.

His chest heaved, “Fuck the film, where’s the bedroom?” he demanded as he stood up, removing his jeans entirely. You smirked as you grasped at his hand, leading him towards your boudoir.

You watched as his dark eyes glanced around the room, taking it in before pushing you against the bed. 

“Get on all fours, I wanna look at that pretty pussy,” he commanded as you positioned yourself on the bed, exposing your ass to him as your pussy grew wetter. Your body flinched at the feel of his finger trailing down your spine towards the opening of your legs as he pushed the thin piece of material of the bodysuit to the side.

“Such a fucking slut!” he exclaimed as a sharp spank landed across your ass causing you to yelp out as the sound of a hand slapping flesh rang throughout the room.

“Your slut,” you purred, looking over your shoulder to smirk at him before watching as he lowered himself down like an animal and buried his face in your cunt, spreading your cheeks wide as you gasped at the sensation. He licked and slurped at your folds as you bucked yourself back towards his tongue, fucking your desperate cunt into his hungry mouth as your body grew needy for release.

“Aaa-hha,” you muttered as Ronnie grazed his tongue against your throbbing clit.  
“You like that?” he questioned, his voice humming through your core as he teasingly sucked at the sensitive bud of nerves, sending your body into oblivion. 

“Mmmhmmm,” you moaned, your eyes rolling into the back of your head as he pulled you in tighter and unforgivingly attacked your pussy with his full lips. Your hands grabbed at the sheets as you felt your body begin to shake.

“Good girl, cum in my mouth,” he ordered, his words muffled as your body began to pulsate. Flutters of contractions overtook you as you whimpered and collapsed from the overwhelming sensation.

You gasped for air as you laid on your bed, exhausted and satisfied. Ronnie pulled you in close and clashed his lips with your own, letting you taste the mixture of yourself and him together.

“Heavenly, isn’t it?” he asked before wiping his glistening chin with the back of his hand. You nodded in response to his question, too overcome to speak as you came down from your orgasmic state. 

“I’ll lock up,” Ronnie offered as he noticed you succumb to sleep. 

As Ronnie turned off the lights and returned to your bedroom, his overnight bag in hand. Your phone buzzed out from a notification catching his attention. He sat himself up against your headboard, glancing over at you as you slept peacefully before reaching into this backpack and pulling out your old mobile.

You had been a very silly girl and synced your brand new phone up to the cloud in haste at work, that you had forgotten to disconnect your old mobile, much to Ronnie’s delight. 

He opened the incoming message from Brooke:

“I’m sorry, I don’t like it when we fight :( Can we talk?”

Ronnie smiled before deleting the message. You were all his now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How long until Brooke figures out the relationship?  
> Answers below!
> 
> Find me on Twitter for Officer Ronnie Peterson simping, occasional thirst tweets, Adam Driver stanning, and other ramblings [@temo_gemo](https://twitter.com/temo_gemo)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your feelings for Ronnie intensify as Brooke’s suspicions uncover something about Ronnie’s past.  
>   
> “You didn’t think I’d let you have all the control, now did you, Angel?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> Hi everyone!  
> I've updated the tags so please check before reading  
> Suspicions are arising...  
> Behaviours are escalating...  
> Feelings are increasing...  
> Enjoy!  
>   
> Trailer for Late Night Patrol here;  
> [Late Night Patrol Trailer](https://vimeo.com/490478857) from [temo_gemo](https://vimeo.com/user124894063) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).  
> 
> 
>   
> Playlist [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/58WPzBvkreHPvh1UEYWh6O?si=RiFmQXGsTJ25p63W_-Jp3w) because I'm a whore for music  
>   
> [](https://ibb.co/Tw3Pj9C)  
> 

He’s hiding behind a couch this time, cowering in fear and gasping for air as his body runs on adrenaline. He’s shaking uncontrollably, he’s never been so afraid, he knows they’re coming, and he knows they’ll find him. It doesn’t matter where he goes, or how fast he runs, they always get him. But this time it’s different, this time you’re with him, and instead of grabbing at him, they grab at you, pulling you away. It feels real, too real. He tries to fight, but he’s held back, and that’s when the tears begin to fall. An uncontrollable wave of emotion, unlike anything he’s ever felt before. 

“Shh, shh,” you whispered in the darkness as you pulled Ronnie into you, wiping the tears from his face. You had grown somewhat accustomed to the night terrors, but this one was different from the rest. 

“A bad one?” you asked as he nestled into you, nodding. He never spoke in great detail about the nightmares, all you knew was that he had suffered from them for a while and that sleeping beside you lessened them. It’s why you had spent almost every night together since becoming an item, you wanted to protect him from whatever terrorized his sleep. 

You glanced towards the alarm clock as Ronnie took solace in your arms, and sighed when it showed 5:43 a.m. You knew the alarm would be going off soon, so you closed your eyes and wrapped your arms around Ronnie a little tighter as he chased the last fifteen minutes of sleep.

The smell of freshly brewed coffee filled the air as you sat in your uniform eating breakfast. Your eyes glanced towards Ronnie as he entered the room, his hair was slightly damp from his shower, his uniform crisp from being ironed and his face smooth from being freshly-shaven. You bit your lip as you took him in, he was so handsome that you couldn’t believe that he wanted you sometimes.

“Morning,” he mustered, planting a tender kiss on your forehead as he poured himself a bowl of cereal. He looked exhausted. 

Your head tilted with concern as you watched him. “Maybe you should take the day off?” 

His tired eyes met yours as he sat beside you, “Nah, I’m fine,” he sighed, “Lots to do.” 

“Okay. Well, I’ll bring you back the best cup of coffee when I’m finished on patrol,” you smiled stroking his arm tenderly as he finished his breakfast. 

He forced a smile as he stood up, placing his bowl in the sink. You watched his lethargic body shrug his jacket on, it was a reminder that you were still bound by the rules you had agreed on. Ronnie always left early so that he’d arrive at work first and help avoid any suspicion of your relationship.

“Just be extra careful today,” he pleaded, he always worried a little more when you were on patrol. His head lowered to yours as you brushed a lock of hair from his eyes before planting a soft lingering kiss on his lips.

“Of course,” you mumbled, reluctantly pulling away from him, “I’ll have Joe with me and you know what he’s like.” 

Good ol’ Joe Davis. The one person Ronnie knew he didn’t need to worry about. Ronnie had made a point of researching all officers that had any involvement in your day to day when you agreed to be his. Joe was an already established partner of yours and at first, Ronnie had panicked, of course, he had. The idea of you and another man going out on patrol for hours was normally enough to make his jealousy rage but after much investigation, he’d discovered Joe was a committed family man. Married for six years, two children and a third on the way. His police record was clean, he was able to yield a weapon unlike Brooke, so Ronnie knew you’d be safe with Joe. 

As you sat waiting for roll call, you glanced around the room unable to spot your partner. It wasn’t like Joe to be late, especially when you were on patrol today. Your brows furrowed as you searched the faces, pausing as your eyes met Brooke’s. You quickly looked away and focused your attention on the front of the room when Ronnie entered, noticing his exasperated expression instantly.

“Alright, a couple of things to address,” Ronnie started. “First of all, Officer Davis is unwell today, meaning I’ve had to make changes to the Patrol schedule.”

An audible groan filled the room as your mouth set in a fine line, frustrated. You had been looking forward to getting out and about in the community.

“Officers Waits and Gomez will patrol today, and I’m aware that’s not ideal considering the outstanding repo-”

“Chief...” Brooke interrupted causing Ronnie to pause and shoot her an unimpressed glance. The room became silent as they watched the exchange.

“Do you have something important to discuss Officer Evers?”

Brooke gulped, “I’m sorry Chief, I was just going to say that I’ve finished my report notes on the Johnson case so I can cover Officer Davis today.” 

You watched as Ronnie pressed his lips together, glancing at you momentarily before studying the room. This was the first real test of your relationship at work. As your boyfriend you knew he wouldn’t send you out on patrol with Brooke but as Chief of Police did he have any other choice?

“Okay then,” he relented, bitterly before continuing. “Be on the lookout around the Amples apartment complex. We continue to have issues with theft and property crime there, so park up and talk to people, someone in that community knows something.”

The rest of the roll-call passed by in a blur as you considered having to spend the day with Brooke, you still hadn’t forgiven her, but you were determined to remain professional. 

Ronnie looked at you worryingly before dismissing the room and leaving abruptly. You were sure he was frustrated at having to partner you up with Brooke. You wanted to chase after him and make sure he was okay but you knew you couldn’t. 

“Hi,” Brooke mumbled, catching your attention as she gave you a lopsided grin.

“Why did you do that?” you asked sternly, annoyed that she had put Ronnie on the spot like that. 

Brooke gave a half shrug, “I was just trying to help?” 

“Fine, but we keep it professional today,” you sighed.

After conducting your vehicle check and ensuring that all the necessary equipment was in place and operating correctly, you turned the ignition on and reached for the radio as Brooke sat quietly in the passenger's seat. You advised the dispatcher that you were “10-8,” in service and ready for duty.

As you cruised around the town, you kept watch for any traffic violations as the car filled with an awkward silence.

“Soooo, did you find your mobile phone?” Brooke asked in an attempt to create a conversation. You kept your eyes on the road, trying not to engage in personal talk as you looked out for any disturbances, the usual boring humdrum work. 

“I got a new phone,” you answered coldly.

Brooke glanced at you confused, “Oh, really? Then why di-” her words were interrupted by the dispatcher as they informed you that there had been an armed burglary at the Amples apartment complex. 

You quickly turned to look at Brooke with a surprised expression, as a touch of adrenaline flooded through you, it was unusual that something challenging happened on patrol. Brooke quickly informed the dispatcher that you were “10-39 & 10-18,” en route with lights and sirens as you turned the vehicle around and sped in the direction of the incident. 

When you arrived at the apartment complex the overwhelmed property owner explained that he had found his door opened and saw two men inside with weapons. You listened intently as he continued to explain what he saw as you began considering the risks. Your heart racing as your body started to enter its fight or flight mode. 

Due to the potential danger of armed suspects, you decided to request backup immediately. You knew reports of the incident would be fed back to Ronnie and only hoped your calm, professional demeanor would somehow make him worry less. 

You approached the apartment with vigilance, wondering if it would be the last thing you do, as fear fluttered in your stomach. Your breathing became staggered as you noticed the scrape marks on the door and a tampered lock, signaling there had indeed been a forced entry. Brooke stood by your side as you quietly entered the property, your eyes glancing around the room as you assessed the scene.

You called out, identifying yourselves as police officers as you keep your eyes peeled. You began clearing the apartment, your body on full alert mode as your senses started to heighten.

Your heart skipped a beat as one of the intruders suddenly made a quick dash for the door. You shouted out as you chased after the male suspect, your training kicking in instantly. You pursued him and swiftly took him down with ease. You were relieved to see backup arrive on the scene as you held his arms behind his back and began cuffing him.

“You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of la-” 

You were interrupted by Brooke as she yelled out at the other fleeing intruder and watched in horror as she quickly drew her handgun. The entire scene played out in slow motion before your eyes as you observed Brooke fire unnecessary shots at the trespasser. In her misjudgment and haste, she missed the suspect and instead shot one of the backup Officers. You panicked as you watched your colleague fall to the ground, unsure how badly they had been wounded as you urgently called-in “OFFICER DOWN.” 

When the incident had been dealt with and the scene cleared, you returned to the station where Ronnie was waiting. You were relieved to see him after your ordeal but knew he was infuriated when you saw his face, his eyes burned into Brooke as his jaw clenched.

“Evers, in my office right away,” Ronnie ordered with a terrifying bark, closing the door behind her as you’re left to return to your desk. Brooke was lucky her bullet had only grazed the arm of Officer Waits, but you knew she was in for a harsh punishment, especially as Ronnie already had an unfavorable opinion of her due to your relationship. 

After what seemed like an eternity, you watched as Brooke emerged from Ronnie’s office, her face sullen as she picked at her nails, approaching you. 

“I-I uh, the Chief wants to see you,” she mumbled. You knew she was trying hard to fight back tears, and you couldn’t help yourself from feeling bad for her as your friendly instinct to console her kicked in. 

“What happened?” you asked sensitively.

Brooke sniffled before answering, “He was fucking ruthless, he’s horrible!”

You bit the inside of your cheek, trying to control yourself, “What did he do?”

“He’s taking disciplinary action. I’ve had my firearm confiscated and he’s making me a house mouse too, so no more patrols for me,” Brooke sighed.

“Oh,” you muttered, you knew having your issued weapon confiscated was a big deal. An officer without a firearm and bound to a department wasn’t much of a cop at all. 

“There’s something not right about him,” she stuttered before continuing, “Be careful in there, I’ve seen the way he looks at you.”

You quickly looked away from her before brushing your palms together, “Well, I best not keep him waiting then,” you piped before heading towards Ronnies office. 

You knocked on the door softly before entering, making sure to close it behind you. Ronnie jumped to his feet instantly when he saw you, quickly approaching you as his distraught face searched yours. 

“Are you okay?!” he fretted, stopping himself all of a sudden as he stood mere inches from you, “Fuck!” he cursed, “I just wanna hold you,” 

But you both knew he couldn’t as you glanced towards his office window, a reminder that you were still at work, instead, you offered him a closed-lip smile as you stared longing into his brown eyes, “I’m fine, I just- I did my job,” you shrugged. 

“I know, and you were fantastic, you did everything by the book,” he paused as he gave you half a smile. “I’m so proud.” 

Ronnie intertwined his fingers with yours, gently brushing his thumb against your skin as a small silence overcame the room, both of you immersed in the delicate touch of each other.

“Ronnie?” you cooed.

“Hmmm?”

Your mouth twisted as you considered your words, “It’s been a rough day, do you wanna, maybe come back to mine tonight?” 

“Sure,” he replied, “But I’ll be finishing late, I’ve got so much to get on with, thanks to Brooke.”

“She really messed up today, huh?” you prompted. 

“I’ve never met anyone so incompetent,” Ronnie fumed, “I don’t want you involving yourself with her, you understand? She’ll ruin your career.”

You stifled a strong desire to scoff at Ronnie’s words, “That’s your job, right?” you quipped, regretting it instantly. You knew you had decided to risk your career by having a relationship with your boss. 

“That’s different,” he huffed, “What we have means something. Something more than this,” his arms gestured around the room, signaling that the job didn't matter to him without you. 

“Really?” you questioned, taken aback by his words. You were surprised that he would suggest you were more important to him than his job. 

“Of course, Angel,” he reassured with a smile. 

You smiled back at him, unsure how to respond, “I-I better get back to work,” you stuttered as you swiftly exited his office. 

The rest of your day was a drag completing paperwork. You hadn’t realized the number of reports you would need to fill in after today's incident, For once you were glad you weren’t the Chief. You could only imagine the amount of work Ronnie needed to undertake after today that you weren’t surprised to see the dim glow of light that escaped his office. You knew he was still working hard as you stood up from your desk, relieved that your shift was over. 

You sighed as you noticed Brooke still sat at her desk too, “You should go home,” you urged.

“I-uh, I, will,” Brooke stuttered, “Just doing some-um, research,” she mumbled, engrossed in her computer.

You were too tired to push her for details tonight, “Okay, goodnight,” you conclude before leaving the station.

It was nine o’clock by the time you heard the buzzer ring, four hours later than Ronnie should’ve finished his shift. He looked drained when you opened the door, his face only brightening when he saw you. 

“Hey Angel,” he smiled, placing a delicate kiss upon your cheek as he entered your apartment, shrugging his jacket off his slumped shoulders. 

“Hey, do you want something to eat?” you offered, watching as he stretched his body out in an attempt to realign his muscles and chase a burst of energy. You couldn’t deny the burning desire in you to take care of him.

He shook his head as his heavy eyes looked at you, “Just bed,” he pleaded. 

Silence filled the room as you rested your head on Ronnie’s chest, his hand stroking at your hair as your bodies laid peacefully in each other’s arms. You drew faint shapes along his exposed abdomen with your fingertips as your mind wondered. What would’ve happened if today was your last? Would Ronnie have cared? You felt guilty as your thoughts began to shift, you knew he was tired but after your day, you couldn’t help but want him. You craved the closeness you had found yourself so accustomed to.

Slowly, your hand drifted down towards the soft bulge in between Ronnie’s legs, his body tensing as your hand gently traced the outline of his growing erection. You lifted your head to look up at him, searching for approval as you felt his soft lips meet yours in the darkness. 

You took it as a sign and reached under the waistband of his pajama bottoms, pulling his hardened cock free. He flexed his hips up and tugged his pants down, freeing himself fully as you grasped your hand around his length and began lazily pumping him. You grew excited when you realized he was letting you have complete control of the situation as you heard a small needy whimper escape his lips. 

You gladly glide your hand up and down his cock as you feel the veins on his shaft bulge with each upstroke, his breathing quickens, and moans escaping him as you work your fist, pumping him harder as drops of precum begin seeping from his slit. His hips rise and fall as he greedily begins jerking himself into your hand, desperate for more. 

“P-please,” Ronnie begged, lifting his head from the pillow to watch your hand slide against his throbbing cock. 

“Not yet,” you whispered as you pulled your hand away, depriving him of release.

He didn’t have a chance to respond as you quickly removed your nightdress and repositioned yourself. You teasingly rubbed your already dripping wet cunt along his length as you straddled his exhausted, helpless body. Ronnie bucked his hips in response against your folds as his hands reached out, desperate to touch you. You smirked as you took advantage of the situation and grabbed at his wrists, pinning them above his head with one hand. Ronnie grunted as his weak body attempted to squirm free of your hold before giving in.

“Uh-uh, let me fuck you,” you purred as you lowered your mouth to his and drew his lower lip between your teeth, tugging on it slightly before sitting back on your heels and guiding his throbbing cock into your moist slit. 

A collective moan filled the room as you eased onto Ronnie’s thick length, your head falling backward in pleasure as he stretched you out. Your body began rocking against his cock, easing him in and out of you slowly, gasping for air as you took pleasure in every hot leisurely slide of him against your walls.

Your thighs clenched around him as you bounced yourself on his cock, aching for more. You lowered your mouth and pressed breathless kisses against his lips, your body flushed and clammy as your skin pressed against his. You were lost in him, his scent, his taste, his presence that you weren’t able to decipher between lust and love anymore. 

“Never leave me,” Ronnie begged, his words gentle and desperate as his eyes pleaded up at you.

“I-I won’t,” you moaned as he thrust himself deep into your pussy, “I’m f-falling for you,” 

Ronnie paused in his movements. “Good girl,” he smirked as a burst of energy surged through his veins. He quickly overpowered your grip on his wrists and flipped you onto your stomach, yanking your hips up with force, determined to get you in that perfect angle. 

“You didn’t think I’d let you have all the control, now did you Angel?” he growled as he entered you swiftly. He fucked himself deep into your cunt with a fierce possessiveness repeatedly, enjoying the slippery walls of your pussy tense against him.

Your body shuddered as the overwhelming, undeniable feeling of your orgasm began to build in your core and Ronnie could feel it. 

“Cum for me,” he demanded as he continued to thrust himself balls-deep inside of you. Your body was a slave to his command and let go instantly, crying out as you pulsated and coated his manhood in your slick. He owned your body completely.

His exasperated moans filled the room as you felt him spill into you, branding your cunt as his. You pushed yourself backward, hungry for all of him as his body quaked against you before he collapsed onto the bed. 

You nestled yourself into him as he quickly submitted to sleep, the sound of his shallow breathing comforted you as your eyes gazed over him. Damnit, you were falling for him, which filled you with a mixture of happiness and dread. He was still your boss, meaning at some point you’d have to choose between him and your job and right now you weren’t sure which one you were willing to sacrifice. 

Your thoughts were interrupted as you heard your phone buzz out. You reach for it quickly, worried it will wake Ronnie as you pull away from him. You let out an exasperated sigh when you see the incoming message from Brooke and wonder what she wants.

“Hey, I found something about the Chief when I was doing some research. We should talk.”

You left the message on read and put your phone back on the nightstand, convinced Brooke had filled her head with nonsense as you gently snuggled yourself back into Ronnie’s arms and drifted off to sleep. 

When you wake up the next morning, you reach out for Ronnie but find the bed cold and empty. You open your eyes and find a post-it note on the pillow:

“There is nothing better than waking up next to you! Good morning!”

You smile as you read the note before getting yourself ready for another long day on the job. 

As you enter the station, you see Brooke quickly approaching you. She pulls you into a side room before you manage to reach your desk.

“What are you doing?” you ask, irritated. 

Her eyes quickly look around the room as if she’s worried she’s being watched, “Did you get my message?” 

“Yes, I got your message!” you exclaimed, “What’s your problem with the Chief?”

“You can’t tell anyone,” she declared as she began pacing the room, “He’s not who he says he is.”

Your eyes narrowed, “What do you mean?” you asked intrigued. 

“Officer Evers, neglecting your duties once again I see,” a deep honeyed voice stated from behind you.

You watch the color drain from Brooke’s face as she pivots on the spot. You turn to see Ronnie standing in the doorway. 

“Uhh no. Most definitely not Chief, Sir,” she defended, “We were just getting back to work, weren’t we?” Brooke insisted as she looked at you desperately. 

“Y-yes?” you agreed hesitantly as you stood confused.

“You go ahead, Evers. I need to discuss a case with your colleague,” Ronnie smirked, “In private,” he concluded, gesturing at Brooke to leave the room. 

Brooke left the room reluctantly, her eyes pleading at you as Ronnie swiftly closed the door behind her. 

“Is she telling you lies about me?” Ronnie inquired, his dark eyes watching you as he placed his hands in his uniform pockets.

“No, she was-” you pause abruptly, “How do you know she was talking about you?”

He licked his lips as he thought of an excuse, he had seen the message from Brooke this morning, “Well, it’s t-the buzz around the station. She has a vendetta against me after I reprimanded her yesterday.”

“Oh, dear,” you replied, your stance softening. It would make sense, Brooke had said Ronnie was horrible to her yesterday and she was probably bitter over her punishment. 

Your face lightened as you changed the subject, “Thank you for the post-it note this morning, by the way. It was cute.”

“You liked it?” he smiled, “Would you like it if I cooked for you tonight?”

You laughed at his gesture, “You can cook?” 

“I can,” he paused, “If you let me, that is.” 

“Okay then,” you smirked, “I’ll see you tonight.”

Before you knew it, Ronnie had spent every night at your apartment for the past week. It was domesticated bliss between you both and he was right, he could cook. Your home had quickly become a sanctuary for your relationship, the one place you could be yourselves. The outside world didn’t matter when you were locked in your little prison. You only wished the nuisance calls Ronnie kept getting would stop, they had triggered a fit of unsuspecting jealousy in you as you argued about them one evening. 

It was strange because they only started after Brooke had tried to tell you something about Ronnie, but you hadn’t heard any more from her since your brief discussion at the beginning of the week, not even a text message. 

You assumed that when you didn’t play along with her revenge games that she had dropped her “discovery” about Ronnie but you still couldn’t understand why she had looked so afraid of him when he entered the room that day. 

You were too tired to contemplate it any longer as you made your way home from work, Tonight was the first evening you hadn’t planned to have Ronnie around, and honestly whilst you enjoyed his company you were kinda looking forward to having some alone time. You were gonna order pizza, have a hot bubble bath, and sleep like a starfish!

As you entered your apartment your eyes widened with worry, the lights were on and you could hear faint sounds coming from inside. You knew you had switched everything off before leaving that morning, and a panic coursed through your veins as the events of the robbery at the Amples apartment complex flashed through your mind. Were you being robbed? 

“Hello?” you called out apprehensively, proceeding with caution as you looked around your apartment. You could hear an exasperated voice coming from another room.

“I’ve told you, I’m fine… No! I don’t need more therapy or medication...Uh-huh...Well...I know, I’ll deal with her…Mmhmm... I’m aware… I know... I know... Look! Nobody knows, so STOP calling, okay?”

The sound of the bathroom door opening behind you startled you as you quickly jumped, turning to see Ronnie, smiling as he approached you. You stood frozen.

“Hey, Angel,” he chirped, touching your arm as he placed a routine peck upon your cheek before continuing to the kitchen, “Do you want some wine?” he asked.

You were speechless as you watched him, confused by his presence, “How did you get in?!” you questioned, your voice high pitched.

“I took the spare keys this morning,” Ronnie replied nonchalantly as he poured a glass of wine. Your eyes glimpsed towards the spot where the spare keys would normally hang before looking back at Ronnie in disbelief.

“You didn’t ask,” you responded, perplexed as you raised an eyebrow at him. 

Ronnie sighed, “I’m here all the time, I don’t see the problem?” he shrugged.

“No, It’s not a problem. I just, I’d prefer to know if you’re coming around.”

A burst of laughter escaped his lips, “Alright, point taken, I won’t do it again,” he smiled as he passed you a glass of wine. 

You forced a smile as you took the glass, watching as he returned to the kitchen. You couldn’t help but feel annoyed that he had just let himself in without asking. It was kind of suffocating, really, and who was he talking to? Your mind drifted to Brooke’s words from the other day as they began replaying over and over in your mind:

“He’s not who he says he is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHO IS HE?!!!
> 
> Find me on Twitter for Officer Ronnie Peterson simping, occasional thirst tweets, Adam Driver stanning, and other ramblings [@temo_gemo](https://twitter.com/temo_gemo)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your seemingly blissful relationship with Ronnie is rocked when you begin challenging him on his past.  
>   
> “You like being a dirty little secret, don’t you, Angel?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> Hiya!  
> How are you all?  
> tw // for panic attacks this chapter  
>   
> Ronnie ended up getting himself a little  
> nickname over on Wattpad...  
> "RONSTER"  
>  ~~i love it  
> ~~  
>  Trailer for Late Night Patrol here;  
> [Late Night Patrol Trailer](https://vimeo.com/490478857) from [temo_gemo](https://vimeo.com/user124894063) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).  
> 
> 
>   
> Playlist [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/58WPzBvkreHPvh1UEYWh6O?si=RiFmQXGsTJ25p63W_-Jp3w) because I'm a whore for music  
>   
> [](https://ibb.co/vmHdyqK)  
> 

Even with Ronnie’s unexpected intrusion, there was a bewitching comfort about his company that made you want more. Initially, you had been annoyed with him, but when his adoring eyes met yours, you went weak and invited him to stay the entire weekend. 

You weren’t blind to your feelings, you knew exactly what was happening. Despite the growing number of questions building in your mind, you were growing attached. Every day you felt yourself fall a little bit deeper, especially when you would wake up to the smell of freshly brewed coffee and sweet fluffy pancakes cooking on the stove.

It made your heart swell as you watched him from the threshold. Ronnie had a special way of making you feel like the only woman in existence, which wasn’t difficult, really. Your time together had become similar to that of a house arrest; just the two of you, locked up in your own little paradise, isolated from the outside world.

“Morning,” you beamed, catching his attention as you clutched at his oversized Star Wars t-shirt that you had thrown over your naked body. 

“It looks good on you,” he cooed, flashing you that bright affectionate smile of his as he finished up making breakfast. 

You blushed at his compliment as your eyes drifted towards the small kitchen window, watching as golden leaves fell from the tree outside. It was your favorite season. 

“Do you ever wish we could just go outside and be like a normal couple?” you asked, secretly longing for romantic walks in the cool crisp autumn air as you sat down at the breakfast bar.

“All the time,” Ronnie replied without hesitation. 

Your eyes lit up at his response, “Really?” you questioned. “So, you don’t want to spend forever locked up in my apartment?” 

You playfully pouted your lips as Ronnie let out a small laugh, “Well, I want to spend forever with you, but I’d rather everybody knew you were mine,” he replied, tilting your head up and placing a soft kiss on your pouty lips.

You smiled at his response. You wanted the world to know that he was yours too, but a feeling of despair overcame you as you realized your job would never allow it. 

You grimaced as you wondered what your co-workers would think, what Brooke would think. Although, you weren’t sure why you cared about that. Your friendship was already strained and had been since your night away, but she still had a way of getting under your skin. 

You hated to admit it, but her words from the other week had sparked a curiosity in you that wouldn’t go away. You were determined not to let it ruin your relationship with Ronnie though, and chose not to question him about what she had said. Instead, you had messaged Brooke to get clarity over her cryptic words but she never replied.

Which was why it surprised you on Monday morning when she stealthily slipped a note into your hand at the end of roll call once Ronnie had finished and left the briefing room. Intrigued, you did as the note instructed and met Brooke in the girls’ restroom straight away. 

For some reason, she looked nervous and a little bit surprised as you entered the room. Her eyes quickly left yours and darted behind you. It was as if she was worried someone had followed behind you.

“What’s going on?” you questioned, your brows knitting together. You were confused why you were meeting in the restroom like a couple of school girls.

“Have you got any of my texts?” Brooke asked quietly. 

“No, you haven’t replied to my messages,” you answered, perplexed at her question. You hadn’t received anything from her in the past week.

“Fuck!” Brooke cursed, louder than she should have, “they must be monitoring our phones.” 

“Who?” 

Brooke took a deep breath before answering, “The government,” 

A burst of laughter escaped you, “What?” Your eyes searched hers, trying to find the slightest sign that she was joking, but her face remained stoic.

“I told you, the Chief isn’t who he says he is.”

You pressed your lips together in frustration, this was becoming a joke. “Brooke, what are you talking about?” you sighed. “Why do you have a vendetta against the Chief? He punished you because you messed up and shot an officer.”

“It’s not a vendetta,” she replied sternly “I have sources.” 

Annoyingly, her words teased at your curiosity, “What sources?”

The corner of her mouth lifted, “I know somebody in the FBI,” she paused stretching out the moment, “and I asked them to check out the Chief for me,”

You were infuriated and intrigued, “Why?”

“That’s not important,” she dismissed, “but, there's a sealed document on him that they can’t access.”

You let out an exasperated sigh, that didn’t make any sense. “So, you’re telling me you know nothing.”

“No, I know somethi-”

You interrupted Brooke, frustrated, “Stop! I can’t keep listening to you and your conspiracy theories!” you exclaimed.

“It’s not!” Brooke insisted. “To have a document like that usually means there's something really dodgy about the person.” 

You shook your head in disbelief, “If he was dangerous, then he wouldn’t be the Chief of Police,” you sighed.

“Please,” Brooke pleaded, “You can’t go on patrol with him, it’s not safe,” 

“I have to, it’s my job,” you concluded before walking out of the restroom. 

This was the last thing you needed before starting a busy shift on patrol with Ronnie. Due to Joe’s continued absence and Brooke’s house mouse status, Ronnie had decided to partner you up with him. It was mainly because today was one of the busiest times of the year for the police force and there was always an increase in patrols during Halloween. 

You approached your patrol car and climbed into the passenger seat without acknowledging Ronnie. He glanced over at you quietly as you fastened your seatbelt in a huff before turning the key in the ignition. Brooke had really wound you up. 

“You okay?” Ronnie questioned, sensing your mood as he concentrated on informing dispatch that you were in service and ready for duty. It had been a while since he had been on patrol. The engine hummed quietly as he pulled the vehicle out of the station gates.

You paused before answering Ronnie’s question as you bit your lip. You wanted answers. It hadn’t bothered you before, but not knowing anything about his past was becoming suspicious. 

“Ronnie?” you asked, turning your head to look at him.

“Hmm?” He murmured, his eyes fixated on the road.

You cleared your throat before speaking, you weren’t sure why, but you felt nervous. “Uh, I’ve been thinking… you’ve never actually told me much about yourself before.”

“Okay?” He replied, glancing over at you. “What do you want to know?“

You contemplated for a moment, there were so many questions that you didn’t know where to start. Maybe the beginning would be the best place? His parents, his childhood? 

“Tell me about your parents,” you urged. It was an awful question, but it was a start.

“Well,” he paused, “my parents are dead.” 

You’re face dropped at his words, “Oh, gosh. Fuck, I’m sorry,” you apologized. You had really messed that up. 

“It’s fine,” Ronnie insisted, keeping his eyes forward, “What about your parents?” 

“Not much to tell, really,” you shrugged, “I don’t see them very often. They moved to Florida a few years back.”

“Ah, the sunshine state,” Ronnie quipped.

Your next question rolled off your tongue without thought, “Where did you use to work?”

You noticed his fist clench at the steering wheel, “You’re full of questions today. What's wrong?” Ronnie snapped.

“It’s Brooke,” you admitted, sheepishly.

_An exasperated sigh escaped Ronnie as he clenched his jaw. Brooke was becoming a problem that wouldn’t go away. It was bad enough that she had put you in danger, but then she went ahead and searched his name, alerting the powers above, much to their unhappiness. The point of relocating to this town was to keep a low profile. Granted, Ronnie hadn’t expected to meet you and fall in love so quickly but you made him better. It’s why he had stopped taking his medication. You were his drug now._

_But Brooke placing doubt in your mind about him was the last straw, especially as Ronnie was certain he almost had your heart completely._

“What have I told you about her?!” Ronnie seethed, reaching for the radio as he called in a “10-7,” out of service, to dispatch. Your face twisted at him in confusion as he pulled the patrol car over on a desolate side road. 

“You wanna act like a naughty girl and disobey me?” he asked, turning his full attention to you, “Then I’m gonna treat you like a criminal. Now get on the backseat,” he ordered.

You hesitated for a moment, slightly confused, but when you felt Ronnie’s masculine hand slide up your thigh and along the material of your uniform pants, realization dawned on your face. You bit your lip. Fuck, you shouldn’t do this. You were on duty, but the way Ronnie had practically growled orders at you had already created a pooling heat low in your belly. 

“We shouldn’t…” you breathed as you watched him unbuckle his seatbelt and move closer to you. His body pressed against the center console as he raised his spare hand to your jaw, tilting your head to meet his lips. Without effort his tongue snaked into your mouth and curled around yours, slowly teasing you before pulling away.

“I said... get on the backseat,” Ronnie barked with a fierce sternness as he unbuckled your belt and pulled you into the back of the patrol car with him. 

“You like being a dirty little secret, don’t you, Angel?” Ronnie teased, anchoring your body against him as your hands pawed at the collar of his uniform. You knew this was wrong. You knew it was risky, but there was something arousing about doing something you shouldn’t. Like, fucking your boss on the backseat of your patrol car in the middle of the day. 

“Mmhmm, I do,” you murmured as you rocked your clothed pussy against his thigh, desperate for friction. Your clit throbbed as you rubbed against the seam of his cargo pocket. 

A smirk escaped Ronnie as he noticed your chest rising and falling at a quicker pace, he enjoyed having this effect on you. His mouth trailed kisses down the fevered skin of your neck, applying a slight suction just below your uniform shirt as his fingers traveled up the inside of your thigh.

“What do you want?” He asked huskily as he tugged you into another kiss. All reasonable thought had left you. You wanted him right here, right now. 

He chuckled as your hands eagerly yanked at his utility belt, letting him know exactly what you wanted. Ronnie thrust his hips up just enough to let you tug his cargo pants down to mid-thigh as he brought his rock-hard cock out into the stuffy air of the car. 

Both of you worked together to swiftly rid yourself of your uniform pants as Ronnie slammed his mouth into yours. Ferocious hunger overtook him as he roughly pushed the lace material of your underwear to the side and delved his fingers into your core. A desperate moan escaped you as you basked in the euphoric feeling of gratification.

You whimpered as he suddenly removed his glistening fingers from your sex, “P-please don’t stop,” you begged, eyes pleading.

“Well, are you going to be a good girl and obey me?” he asked with a tantalizing smirk. You nodded in desperation, trying to ignore the fact that he was referring to Brooke. 

His fingers slid back into your core with ease, watching you with intent as you writhed at his touch. He forced in a third finger, curling them up to stroke at your g-spot in a come hither motion.

“Always so eager,” he hummed pleasingly as he removed his fingers from your heat again and positioned your body over his leaking tip, clutching at your hips. Your body shuddered as you felt him brush at your entrance. It was now or never. 

Without a second thought, you plunged yourself down onto his fat cock, greedily taking as much of him as you could, savoring the feeling as he stretched you out. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head when Ronnie bucked his hips up into your heavenly cunt, filling you completely. You had taken his cock so many times, but you couldn’t get enough. He was like an addiction and one you couldn’t quit. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight” he cursed loudly, his head hitting the headrest in pleasure as you bounced up and down his length. Your fingers curled into his shirt as you rocked your body against his. Half moaning, half chuckling as the sound of metal against metal filled the car as your police badges clinked together.

“I’m so close...” you whimpered, biting your lip as you felt the cool plastic of his wristwatch brush against your skin as he sneaked a hand in between your bodies. His thumb rubbed against your clit as you arched your back in response, losing yourself in the twirling movements of his firm but gentle touch.

A hiss of pleasure escaped his lips as your pussy gripped his swollen cockhead, clenching around him as you began to come undone. His spare hand dug into your hips with a bruising grip, holding you in place as he thrust himself up harder and faster, his cock jack-hammering into you at lightning speed.

“Oh God, Ronnie!” You cried out, your eyes fluttering closed as your body quaked and spasmed around him. His mouth dropped open and a low growl escaped his throat as your pulsating core massaged his cock. He crushed his lips against yours as he orgasmed, moaning deep into your mouth as he spilled his load into you.

Your body collapsed against him as you both sat in silence, panting for air. You felt your thighs shake uncontrollably before a soft giggle escaped you. 

“What?” Ronnie asked, looking at you as your contagious giggle caused his own.

“We steamed the windows up,” you smiled, straightening the crooked glasses on his flushed face before removing yourself from his lap and redressing. 

“I’m driving now, Chief” you insisted, “Best we avoid any more… detours.”.

“Oh okay,” he smirked as you winked at him, tucking his uniform shirt back into his slacks. 

The rest of the day passed by quickly as Ronnie used the opportunity of being on patrol to connect with the community. He was as charming as ever discussing trick-or-treating safety with kids and their parents. You delighted in watching him do his job, it was apparent why he had managed to secure the Chief position over you. 

As dusk drew in and the day became night, the once peaceful streets of town filled with miniature vampires, witches, and other characters of fantasy. You watched with content from your vehicle as families walked the sidewalks, laughing and having fun as candy bags slowly began to fill.

You enjoyed marveling at the overly decorated houses, pointing out your favorites to Ronnie as you drove past but he seemed completely disconnected from the fun of it all. He had been overly silent for the entirety of the patrol since nightfall, mostly keeping his gaze firmly forward or down at his feet. 

“What’s wrong?” You questioned.

“I…” he paused, “I don’t like Halloween.” 

“Oh, why not?” you asked as you glanced at him briefly, trying to read his blank expression. 

He quietly shrugged his shoulders, “I just don’t,” he grumbled, his answer was as vague as ever.

As the night drew on, the playful innocence and laughter of Halloween shifted to something more sinister and menacing as troublemakers roamed the streets. You sighed when you were dispatched to the local park as reports of antisocial behavior transmitted across the radio. 

This would be your last job after a long shift on patrol and you knew Ronnie was desperate to get home as he sat quietly in the passenger seat, fidgeting with the key attached to his utility belt. 

Your eyes became more alert as you parked up and assessed the situation. You watched a handful of drunken gremlins causing havoc running through the park, throwing toilet paper and eggs at nearby properties. It was a hotspot for trouble, especially as some terrifying costumed individuals clung to the questionable accessories of their characters. It was difficult to judge if the machete in that guy’s hand was real or just a plastic prop covered in fake blood.

“HOLY SHIT!” you exclaimed, jumping out of your skin in unison with Ronnie as a loud bang echoed throughout the car. It took you a moment to realize what had just happened as a shriek of laughter escaped a fleeing prankster. As your body began to relax from the sudden startle, you glanced over at Ronnie to check on him.

_Blood pounded in his ears. His heart thudded in his chest. His hands shook. He couldn’t breathe, it felt as if someone was choking him. The insistent echoing of his name flooded his senses as flashbacks of that night hit him at an uncontrollable speed._

“Ronnie!” you called out repeatedly trying to bring in back from wherever he had lost himself. 

He jumped at your voice, his body trembling as you reached your hand out in an attempt to soothe him, but he flinched away from your touch. It wasn’t long until the trembling turned to hyperventilating and realization dawned on you that Ronnie was experiencing some type of panic attack.

“Okay, Ronnie breathe,” you ordered calmly as his breathing became more erratic, “Just focus on my voice, I’m gonna get us out of here.” 

You reached for the radio and informed dispatch that you were returning to the station, another patrol would need to deal with these hooligans. 

_His nails dug into his clammy palms. Breathing was hard. Really hard. As if he’d just run a marathon. His chest grew tight as he felt bile rise in his throat. Would this nightmare ever stop haunting him?_

“Breathe in. One. Two. Three. Breathe out. One. Two. Three.” Your words slowly seemed to work as Ronnie’s breathing became more steady as you drove further and further away from the park, removing him from the situation.

As you pulled into the safety of the station, you quickly removed Ronnie’s seatbelt in an attempt to make him feel less restricted as you patiently sat with him. After twenty minutes the panic attack had mostly subsided. His glossy eyes glanced over at you as he reached for your hand, giving it a thanking squeeze, before exiting the vehicle.

When you finished your shift you both did something you had agreed you wouldn’t do; you left the department together. It was mostly because you were still worried about him after his attack and felt an overwhelming need to take care of him, but you were desperate for answers. What was going on inside his head? Should you be concerned?

Your fingers curled around a lock of Ronnie’s hair as he laid in your arms. You both sat quietly snuggled up on the couch of your apartment, decompressing together after the long and eventful day, and now that you were sure his panic attack had passed, you decided to probe for answers.

“What happened back there?” you asked softly.

Ronnie paused before answering, “Just a panic attack,” he shrugged.

“I know, but why?” You questioned, already sensing his avoidance, “What triggered it?”

Ronnie sighed to himself, “Y’know I’m absolutely drained, can we not do this?” 

“I just want to help,” you pleaded. 

“You already do, Angel,” he explained. “You just being here makes me better.”

You tried to read his blank expression before shaking your head and giving up. “You never let me in,” you sighed. 

“Don’t be like that.” he tutted as he gently tucked a lock of hair behind your ear, “I know you think I don’t let you in, but trust me, I’m trying,” he reassured. 

“It’s not enough Ronnie,” you grumbled standing up from the couch, “You have these night terrors and panic attacks and then Brooke tells me that you're not who you say you are.” 

“Oh for fucks sake!” he snapped. “What have I told you about her?!”

“It’s a valid question. Who are you?!” 

Ronnie clenched his jaw in frustration as his eyes glared at you, “I’m your boyfriend!” he yelled.

Your jaw dropped at his raised voice, “I think you should leave,” you insisted, unflinching 

“What?” Ronnie huffed, his stance softening.

“You heard me. You don’t live here,” you pointed out, “So, I think you should go back to the motel tonight,”

His eyes searched yours in panic, “Don’t be ridiculous,”

“I’m not,” you replied standing your ground. 

Ronnie let out a harsh breath before grabbing his jacket and storming out. The sound of the door slamming echoed throughout your apartment as you stood flushed. You felt a little guilty, but you were overwhelmed and needed space. You only wanted to know him more and surely that was normal when you had feelings for someone? 

Your eyes fluttered open as the sound of your phone ringing aroused you from your sleep. You instinctively reached out in search of Ronnie before remembering what had happened. Sighing, your eyes glanced towards the alarm clock and blinked repeatedly when it showed 3:01 a.m. Panicked, you quickly answered the call, worried about who would be calling you at this time of the morning. 

_“Hello?... What?!... A Fire?!... Okay...Yes… I’ll be right there.”_

Your heart raced as you rushed to put on your uniform, there was a fire at the motel, a suspected arson. You felt sick knowing Ronnie was there and that you had sent him there tonight. Dread flooded through you, as thoughts rushed through your mind. Was he okay?

Your foot floored the gas pedal as you drove as fast as you could along the empty streets before coming to a sharp halt outside of the burning building. You watched wide-eyed and panicked, holding back tears as you rushed towards the fire Chief in search of information. He quickly informed you of the developing situation, letting you know that so far, there had been no confirmed casualties. A sigh of relief escaped you before he directed you to cordon off the surrounding areas from any potential bystanders. 

You did as you were told in a daze. Knowing you had to remain professional because your relationship with Ronnie was still, very much a secret. Bright orange flames lit up the night sky and overwhelming heat poured off of the structure as you stood by helplessly. Your stomach twisted in knots as you glanced towards Ronnie’s motel room, watching the flames pour out of it. 

You were desperate to know where he was, terrified that he was inside as you watched the firefighters do their job. He had to be okay, he just had to be. It was pathetic but you should’ve told him how you felt when you had the chance.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHERE ARE YOU RONSTER?!  
> Find me on Twitter for Officer Ronnie Peterson simping, occasional thirst tweets, Adam Driver stanning, and other ramblings [@temo_gemo](https://twitter.com/temo_gemo)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overcome by emotion from the fire you give in to your feelings for  
> Ronnie and for a brief moment he seems like a changed man.  
>   
> “It’s okay, let go, Angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day readers  
> We have a super fluffy chapter up ahead  
>   
> What if...  
> Ronnie isn't a RONSTER  
> ...after all?  
>   
> Trailer for Late Night Patrol here;  
> [Late Night Patrol Trailer](https://vimeo.com/490478857) from [temo_gemo](https://vimeo.com/user124894063) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).  
> 
> 
>   
> Playlist [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/58WPzBvkreHPvh1UEYWh6O?si=RiFmQXGsTJ25p63W_-Jp3w) because I'm a whore for music  
>   
> [](https://ibb.co/TbBhjHB)  
> 

You watched helplessly as the fire ravaged through the motel, licking flames up the structure and igniting the night sky in a hue of roaring oranges and dazzling reds. The sound of fire and commotion blurred together as you began to lose all hope of Ronnie surviving. 

You felt physically sick as you contemplated life without him, your body trembling with guilt as a sudden realization overcame you. If you hadn't argued, if you hadn't told him to leave, Ronnie would’ve been safely wrapped up in your arms, asleep right now, and not trapped in this burning building. 

Your heart hammered in your chest. Your emotions overwhelm you as your body grows faint. It wasn’t until you heard the piercing cries for help from firefighters up ahead that a small spark of hope replaced the nausea in your stomach. 

It felt like time moved in slow motion as you watched a tall, broad-shouldered figure emerge from the burning building. You held your breath in anticipation, glistening eyes transfixed as you tried to assess if this figure was Ronnie. 

You prayed, you begged and you pleaded, making silent promises into the smoke-filled night sky. Desperately hoping something or someone would hear you. 

At that moment, you would’ve given anything to have him safe.

Then, as if time skipped and someone had answered your cries, standing there against a background of raging, orange flames was Ronnie, looking like he had been delivered from the depths of hell itself. 

Your body instantly slumped, losing its stiff posture as relief washed over you like a wave. You couldn’t stop yourself from rushing towards the growing congregation of emergency personnel, desperate to see him as you abandoned your post without a second thought. 

A burst of shaky, nervous laughter escaped your lips as you observed him place a small, elderly woman onto a nearby stretcher. It wasn’t funny, clearly, but you were so overcome with emotion that your reactions were all over the place. One minute you wanted to cry in relief and the next you wanted to curse at him for being so reckless by risking his life to save another. 

You fought to regain your composure as you approached him, pressing your lips together in an attempt to refrain from emoting. There were too many people surrounding you now. Your wide eyes met his dark hooded ones through a flurry of activity as he sat on the back of an ambulance. 

“Chief?…” you mumbled, biting the inside of your cheek to hold back the tears.

Your heart ached, watching helplessly as a paramedic placed an oxygen mask over Ronnie’s face. He looked utterly defeated and shaken up as his chest heaved, greedily taking the clean oxygen into his lungs. You wanted nothing more than to just embrace him but you knew you couldn’t, not here.

He nodded, removing his oxygen mask briefly. “I’m okay,” Ronnie croaked, his voice hoarse as he attempted to reassure you.

Your lips parted but you remained silent, unsure what to say next. There were a hundred and one things you wanted to say to him, but you couldn’t form the words. Instead, you offered Ronnie a tight-lipped smile before giving your attention to the paramedic approaching you.

“Officer, we’re taking them to the hospital now. You can finish taking statements once they’ve been checked out.” 

You nodded in response. “I’ll meet you there,” you called out, catching Ronnie’s attention. He gave you a thumbs up in acknowledgment before climbing into the back of the ambulance. 

By the time you arrived at the hospital, the elderly lady that Ronnie had rescued was ready to have her statement taken. Luckily, she had escaped the fire with only minor smoke inhalation.

Betty was a friendly old soul, who despite her near-death experience was a bundle of optimism. She informed you that Ronnie had got to her before the building was engulfed in flames as if he knew what was about to happen. Unfortunately, despite his prompt arrival, Betty thought he must’ve misjudged the intensity of the fire because it quickly filled the space around them. Nevertheless, she was ever so thankful that Ronnie had rescued her and made a point of commenting on how brave he had been throughout the whole ordeal.

You had to stop yourself from smiling like the Cheshire cat when Betty talked about how adamant Ronnie had been about making it out alive ‘for his girlfriend’s sake’ before cursing how stupid he had been. You weren’t sure what that meant, but you assumed Ronnie had been talking about your argument at the time. 

You thanked Betty for her statement before leaving her to rest. It was good, personally, to have an insight into her rescue, but professionally, it gave no clues or information into who or what could’ve caused the fire. She didn’t see anything suspicious, meaning Ronnie was the only witness who might’ve seen the arsonist. 

You took a deep breath before stepping into Ronnie’s cubicle, promptly dropping the biggest poker face you’ve ever had to play in public as you pulled the curtain closed around you. Your adoring eyes met his slightly reddened, irritated eyes before rushing into his arms, embracing him tightly.

“I-I thought...” you stuttered through sobs, finally letting your emotions out. Your hands clinging onto him fiercely as the smell of smoke flooded your senses.

“I know,” he rasped, his voice still hoarse as his arms wrapped around you.

You clung to him firmly, molding yourself against his body as a comfortable silence filled the cubicle. You had never felt so thankful to hear the sound of his heart beating in his chest. The fire had only terrified you into realizing it, but you never wanted to let him go. 

You were in love with him.

There was no use in denying it, you knew it was too fast but you had fallen for him, completely. It was hard to explain and hard to understand, but being with Ronnie just felt right. He was like coming home after being lost as if you had finally found your person. 

Unable to contain it, you mumbled the words ‘I love you,’ quietly against his chest. You were embarrassed you were saying it out loud. You had never told anyone you loved them before. 

“What?” Ronnie wheezed, his breathing still troublesome as he lifted your head to look up at him. “What did you say?” 

You gulped, nervously staring at him through your glistening eyes. You knew it was stupid.

“Say it,” he urged as his eyes searched yours.

You hesitated for a moment before confessing. “I-I love you…” you stuttered with bated breath. 

In seconds you felt Ronnie merge his soft lips against yours, taking your breath away. You may have kissed him a hundred and one times before, but this felt different. It felt pure and real as if it held a promise of love for years to come. Your eyes fluttered closed as you felt his hand gently caress your face, your body melting into the warmth of his butterfly-like kiss. The noise of the emergency room blurred together as you lost yourself in him, for a moment nothing else mattered in the universe except the two of you. 

“I love you, too,” he admitted, pulling away to look at you, “I’ve loved you since the first second I saw you.” 

You wiped your eyes, as happy tears escaped them. “You do?” you sniffled. 

“I do,” Ronnie beamed, flashing you that adorable smile of his.

“I’m so sorry for sending you away,” you sighed, regretting your argument. 

“It’s okay,” he reassured, “I know you want more from me and you will, but just trust me, okay?” 

His hand squeezed yours tightly, it’s not that he didn’t want to tell you about his past but that he couldn’t. 

Unwillingly, he had found himself wrapped up in a never-ending cocktail of trauma, lies, and blackmail. He knew he hadn’t been himself since that night, instead, losing himself in a sea of insanity, fear, and insecurity, but you. You made him better. 

From the very first night you met, you took away his pain, and he knew immediately he had to have you all to himself, even if it meant doing some unorthodox things. He wasn’t proud of it, but it was necessary, and now he had your heart he would fight to keep you.

You nodded with a smile before standing up from his hospital bed. You never meant for any of this to happen. You had only wanted answers, but that didn’t matter now. You would trust that he would give you them in his own time. 

“Now, officer, you should probably take my statement,” Ronnie prompted.

“Oh right, yeah,” you chuckled, grabbing your notebook and pen. 

You jotted down Ronnie’s statement, but like Betty, he saw nothing suspicious. He mentioned that he had smelt gasoline before the flicker of flames and promptly left his room to get Betty, knowing that she was the only other guest at the motel. Other than that there was nothing in his statement to help further the investigation. 

You were frustrated by it, desperately wanting answers. You wondered who had started the fire and why? If this was arson, then there was a possibility that this was a targeted attack, meaning somebody wanted Ronnie eliminated. You sighed, realizing the only chance you had left of being able to convict someone was to hope that the fire and arson investigator would find evidence at the scene. 

For now, though, your only concern was Ronnie and taking care of him. He had been extremely lucky to have escaped the fire with minimal injuries, and whilst his chest x-ray was clear, he’d still need to take it easy for the next couple of days. 

After Ronnie had been discharged from the hospital, you took him home to your apartment to rest. When you arrived, golden light began to flood through your windows. The sunrise was a welcome change to one of the darkest nights of your life and all you wanted to do was sleep with Ronnie in your arms.

Once he had finished showering, ridding his body of the black soot and the smell of smoke, a freshly washed Ronnie crawled into bed, nestling up beside you. The mix of mint and leather filled your senses as his nose brushed up against yours, giving you a gentle Eskimo kiss. 

“I guess it was lucky most of my stuff was at your place,” Ronnie remarked, drawing your attention to his beloved Star Wars pajamas. 

You let out a small chuckle, “Yeah, about that…” you started, tracing your finger against the logo of his T-shirt. “I was thinking, I mean with the motel gone if you want to, but you don’t have to-”

“Yes,” Ronnie interrupted, smiling at you. 

“Hey! You don’t even know what I was going to ask!” you pouted, playfully nudging his chest gently. 

Ronnie laughed, pulling your body against his. “Ask me then,” he urged as you laid side by side, looking into each other’s eyes. Your heart rate increased as he threaded a hand through your hair.

You blushed, looking away briefly before asking, “would you like to move in?” 

The corners of Ronnie's eyes crinkled, he had never looked so happy. “Yes,” he beamed, moving closer, his mouth brushing over your lower lip. 

You felt your heart skip a beat. You knew it was fast but Ronnie had nowhere else to go, and after the last twenty-four hours, you just wanted to be surrounded by him. 

Your thoughts stopped when Ronnie’s mouth met yours suddenly. The warmth of him made your stomach flutter as he kissed you open-mouthed and soft-lipped. His fingers delicately traced along your jaw causing you to lose yourself in the moment, before pulling away, breathless. 

“The doctor said you needed to take it easy,” you giggled, nuzzling your nose against his, your foreheads pressed together.

“I will,” he smiled, “I’ll take it slow. I promise.” You tilted your head and raised a brow playfully before giving in and gently pressing your mouth against his.

Your heart swelled as you felt his lingering smile against your lips. He was the only thing that mattered to you right now - not the secrecy of your relationship, nor the constant interference from Brooke. 

As you began to lose yourself in the kiss, your hand started to drift over his thick shoulders, dancing down his strong arms and around his brawny back before finding their way underneath the soft fabric of his t-shirt. Your entire body was screaming out, longing to feel his warm skin against your own. It had to go.

Grasping at the hem, you pulled it up and over Ronnie’s head, breaking the kiss momentarily with a shared chuckle as he matched your movements. His hands brushed against your smooth skin, sending a shiver down your spine and warmth between your legs as he slipped the silk nightdress off your body, exposing you fully. 

His eyes lingered as he took you in, captivated. “You’re so beautiful,” he cooed, making you blush as he trailed feather-light kisses down your neck and across your collarbone before placing a gentle nip against the swell of your breasts.

You let out a soft moan, goosebumps rising over your skin from the touch of his plump, warm lips grazing over your body gently. Another, louder moan left you when you felt his hand slip between your thighs, gently dragging up, making your body twitch. 

His touch was teasingly delicate and slow. He wanted to experience you in the most tender of ways; every inch, every curve, every part of you, but your body grew desperate.

“Please, Ronnie,” you begged, “touch me.” 

He grinned, almost huffing out a laugh before compiling immediately. He would never tire from hearing you beg for him and he would never stop giving you exactly what you wanted. 

You parted your legs, allowing him access as his hand touched your warm, aching flesh, a sob of pleasure escaping you. All you could feel was his touch, the heat moving through you, the need. You were speechless, nearly mindless as his fingers danced along your folds, searching for your entrance before sliding a finger in with ease.

Your head lolled, basking in the feeling of him entering you, slowly. His eyes watched you, enjoying the way your body moved for him. You were his, and he wanted to worship every single inch of you, feel all of you. Mold your body to memory. He pushed in another finger, your body squirming at the sensation.

“Mmhm, y-yes,” you gasped, your eyes fluttering closed before rushing to kiss him again. 

Hungrily, you pushed your tongue past his full lips, working your mouth against his as you tasted the lingering toothpaste on his breath. 

Your body tensed, arching into Ronnie’s hand when you felt his thumb begin to rub circular motions over your clit. You grew feverish, pleasure flooding your body as he swirled delicately against your stiff nub. He knew your body so well and you knew if he kept going it wouldn’t be long until you hit your peak.

A strained grunt escaped him, “Fuck it,” he cursed, provoked by the slick dripping from your eager sex. “I’ve got to have you.” 

You whimpered when he withdrew his fingers from your core, your body convulsing as it protested the loss. Only distracted when your eyes watched with a hungry desire as he freed his throbbing cock from the confines of his pajama bottoms. 

Desperately, you reached out. Your hands aching with the need to touch him. Your mouth watered as you wrapped your fingers around his length, pumping at it lazily as a muffled moan escaped his lips. You contemplated fucking him with your mouth first, desperate to taste him but before you knew it he had climbed on top of you.

Your breath hitched in anticipation as he pressed his naked body against yours. You felt his hard, swollen cock brush against your entrance, and a sudden flush of warmth rush to your core. Your body arched in response, eager for him to join his body with yours.

You bit your lip as you felt Ronnie position himself, pressing the head of his cock at your opening. A sudden gasp escaped you when he entered your wet heat with one hard roll of his hips. He thrust into you deeply, burying himself to the hilt. 

Your eyes caught and locked on one another, gazing adoringly as he dragged his cock through your velvet tunnel in sensual strokes.

“W-what did I do to deserve you?” you asked, looking up and into the brown eyes of the man you adored more than anything. 

Ronnie let out a breathy chuckle in response as he intertwined his fingers with yours, “just being you.” 

His lips pecked at yours once more as he sank himself further into your core. Your bodies moved in sync as he wrapped an arm under your lower back, pulling you against him gently as he quickened his pace. The sound of skin against skin filled the room against a backdrop of soft moans as your eyes fluttered closed.

“Auuhhh, you feel so-so g-good,” he gasped. His grunts deepening, his groaning becoming more and more frequent as he plunged himself into your tight hole. 

Ronnie’s strokes were deep and even as his cock dragged through your squelching walls. You squeezed around him tightly, a sign of your quickly approaching orgasm. You wanted to fight it off so you could stay like this with him a bit longer but it was an impossible task, you were so close.

“Ronnie, f-fuuuuck, ohmygod,” you whined as his cock brushed against that special spot deep inside you.

“Cum for me,” he whispered, touching his forehead to yours. “It’s okay, let go, Angel.”

Your brows softly knitted together, lips parting as you let out mewls and gentle pants of pleasure as your orgasm ripped through you. Your free hand gripped against the muscles of his back, barely registering the way they flexed to support his weight that towered above you as you moaned out his name.

Ronnie’s head moved to the crook of your neck as you spasmed around him, sucking a light mark into your smooth skin as his hips moved faster, chasing his orgasm, desperate to fuck your wet hole to completion with his spend. 

The rhythmed clenching of your tight pussy finally pushed him over the edge as thick ropes of his warm mess filled you deeply. His body collapsed against yours, panting heavily as he gasped for air. 

A contented smile played against your kiss swollen lips as your fingers ran through the thick mess of his hair, soothing him as your heart rates slowed. He stayed buried inside of you before moving slightly, peeling your sweat glistened bodies from each other.

“Stay,” you whimpered, your arms wrapping around his neck, eyes pleading up at him. “I want to stay like this, just a few more minutes.”

Ronnie chuckled, his head shaking before pressing a soft kiss to your lips, “If I stay inside you much longer, I’m going to want to go again,” he mused, “and you know the doctor said I needed to take it easy.”

\---

The next day you returned to work as normal, only wishing Ronnie had taken more time off to recover, but he was determined to get back and oversee the investigation. You couldn’t blame him. You were just as desperate to uncover the identity of the arsonist, and with evidence uncovered from the motel due at the station today, you had your work cut out. 

When you arrived at your desk, Brooke ambushed you almost immediately, which surprised you as she made no effort to hide from Ronnie’s potential gaze. Although, admittedly, he was tied up in his office talking to the town's mayor and the local paper. 

It wasn’t every day the only motel for miles was set ablaze with the chief of police inside of it. He was the talk of the town, especially because he had been a hero and rescued another citizen from the fire as well. 

You clenched your jaw when Brooke started talking. You wondered what conspiracy theories she had for you today about Ronnie as her voice began to irritate you. She was a painful reminder that the mention of her name had been the cause for your argument with Ronnie on the night of the fire.

“What was the fire like?” she asked, overly eager. “Was it really bad?”

You grimaced, what a stupid question. “No, it wasn’t bad. Just the entire building burnt down, Brooke,” you grumbled sarcastically. 

Brooke huffed at your response, “Yeah, but you were one of the first on the scene, right?” she quizzed.

“Yeah,” you exasperated, turning away from her to busy yourself. You hoped she’d get the message and leave you alone before Ronnie caught you speaking to her.

She hesitated briefly, “W-was the chief okay?” she stammered, catching your attention. “Did he see anything?”

Your eyes narrowed. “Why do you care?” you questioned, turning to look at her, “Don’t you hate him?” 

“I do!” she exclaimed, “But, I didn’t want him dead.”

You cocked your brow, intrigued by her statement before Ronnie caught your attention. 

“Officer, can I have a word before roll call?” Ronnie asked, his presence sending Brooke scurrying in the opposite direction as the mayor and a single journalist left the department. 

“Yeah, sure,” you replied, following Ronnie into his office. You were mildly surprised that he didn’t seem annoyed at you for talking to Brooke. You wondered if your argument had taught him to control his anger. 

You closed the door behind you as you entered his office. Watching him as he took a seat behind his desk. You worried slightly when you noticed that he looked conflicted. 

“What?” you laughed nervously.

His lips pressed together, “I have to remove you from the arson case,” he stated, calmly. His face deadpan. 

“What? Why?!” you challenged surprised, raising your hands in gesture. 

“Because you’re too emotionally involved, Angel,” he sighed.

You paused, knowing you didn’t have a comeback. He was right. “But I was the first officer on the scene,” you noted, downcast. 

“I know,” he agreed, “and you’ll be commended for your efforts tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?”

Ronnie’s expression softened, “Yes, the Mayor wants to make a big fuss and hold a ceremony at the town hall tomorrow,” he explained. 

“Really?” you asked perplexed.

“I know, it’s a bit over the top if you ask me,” Ronnie huffed. You could tell he was uncomfortable with the prospect of the attention. “But he wants to commend the efforts of the emergency services and my off-duty bravery.” 

You hummed in acknowledgment. What he did was brave, and he did deserve recognition for it, even if you thought he was stupid for risking his own life. 

“O-oh, okay,” you mused, “Will I have to give a speech?” you asked nervously.

“Mmhmm” Ronnie answered, “So, I’m giving you the rest of the day off to prepare for it.”

You frowned, “But, the evidence from the motel is due today.”

An amused, barely-there chuckle escaped him. “Angel, that's not your concern anymore .”

Your expression dulled with a slight annoyance. You wanted to be on the case doing your job, not standing at a podium, making a speech. 

“Who’s gonna replace me?” You asked, changing the subject, “I noticed Joe’s back from sick leave. He’d be a good replacement,” you suggested. Your partner was probably the second-best cop in the department after you. It’s one of the reasons you were dubbed the ‘dream team.’

Ronnie’s face contorted, his lips setting in a hard line, “Brooke.”

Your understanding quickly became anger. That didn’t make any sense. Ronnie hated her and she hated him. So, why was she replacing you?

“W-what? That makes no sense!” you fumed, your voice louder than it should be.

“Shh!” Ronnie exclaimed, “Let me explain.”

Your mouth snapped shut, folding your arms against your chest as you waited for his explanation. 

“Look, maybe I’ve been a little too harsh on her and maybe I’ve unintentionally ruined your friendship with her,” he started, “the fire made me realize I had to let my grudge go.”

You remained silent as you listened, his words surprising you. Maybe he was right? 

“I need to give her a chance at proving her worth to the force,” Ronnie concluded, offering you a half-smile.

“Hmm, okay,” you replied, pursing your lips. If Ronnie gave Brooke a chance, then maybe she wouldn’t hate him and you could have the best of both worlds. Your boyfriend and your best friend.

“Thank you for understanding, Angel,” he smiled, his body relaxing, “I promise once this is all sorted, I’ll take you away. We’ll have a mini-vacation, maybe visit your family,” Ronnie suggested pipping your interest. There was that family wedding coming up…

“Okay, well, I better head home and prepare that speech, then?” you sighed, standing up from your chair. 

Ronnie stood up in unison with you, “To be clear, removing you from the case won’t reflect badly on you,” Ronnie clarified, “We just, we can’t jeopardize the case. You understand?” 

You nodded. You understood what he meant clearly. You knew that if your relationship were to ever become public knowledge that it would affect the integrity of the entire case. 

\---

As you stood at the side of the stage, grasping at the speech in your hand, waiting to be called forward by the town mayor, you couldn’t help but dwell on Ronnie’s explanation of replacing you with Brooke on the case. 

It seemed almost out of character for him. You tried to diminish your concerns, maybe things were different now that you were in love with each other. Maybe it was different because he had a near-death experience? Either way, it just didn’t feel right, and as you glanced towards Ronnie and Brooke in the crowd, it certainly didn’t look right, either. 

Brooke looked uncomfortable, fearful almost and Ronnie just looked smug. Maybe the attention had gone to his head? You tried to shrug it off as you busied yourself talking to a room full of people, but your eyes kept glancing over towards them. Their dynamic was weird and your curiosity was only piqued further when you noticed them talking to each other... 

\---

“Officer Evers,” Ronnie chipped as he stood next to Brooke, a smirk overcoming his lips. 

“Chief,” Brooke grimaced, rolling her eyes as she shifted her body away from him. He was standing overly close.

“Y’know, I can’t help looking at your friend’s mouth when she’s making her speech,” he taunted looking over at you, his eyes dark. 

Brooke blinked in confusion, “What? Why?” She questioned, almost disgusted with his creepiness.

“Well, I was thinking,” Ronnie paused, licking his lips, “I’ve come into that mouth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you LOVED that last line....😈  
> Find me on Twitter for Officer Ronnie Peterson simping, occasional thirst tweets, Adam Driver stanning, and other ramblings [@temo_gemo](https://twitter.com/temo_gemo)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~To avoid spoilers I won't be posting any more chapter summaries~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers  
> Tell me...  
>   
> Do you love him?  
> or  
> Do you hate him?  
>   
> Trailer for Late Night Patrol here;  
> [Late Night Patrol Trailer](https://vimeo.com/490478857) from [temo_gemo](https://vimeo.com/user124894063) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).  
> 
> 
>   
> Playlist [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/58WPzBvkreHPvh1UEYWh6O?si=RiFmQXGsTJ25p63W_-Jp3w) because I'm a whore for music  
>   
> [](https://ibb.co/ypsqzTq)  
> 

Brooke’s eyes grew wide, “W-what did you say?” 

“You heard me,” Ronnie smirked as Brooke glanced over at you on the stage, hoping it wasn’t true as a sudden realization overcame her.

“Oh my God... It was you at the hotel!” 

“Yup,” Ronnie laughed, “y’know, I’m surprised it took you so long to figure out.”

“It’s against the r-rules,” Brooke stuttered in shock. She knew there was a strict no fraternization policy between rankings and so did the two of you. Why had you been so stupid? 

“I’ll report it,” she threatened with hatred. 

“You won’t,” Ronnie ordered. He wasn’t divulging the secret of your relationship for the fun of it, this was a game that he was going to win. “I do have to thank you for your little stunt though,” he teased.

“W-what stunt?” Brooke gulped, the color quickly draining from her face. 

Ronnie inched closer, lowering his mouth to Brooke’s ear, “The fire,” he whispered, “I know you started it.” 

Brooke stood frozen as sweat beaded on her forehead, “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Don’t play stupid,” Ronnie scoffed, “I saw everything.”

Her expression hardened in defiance, “You don’t have any proof.”

“Oh, but I do,” he smirked, “I have the CCTV footage, and I’m betting the fingerprints on the canister found at the motel matches yours too.” 

Brooke paused as panic flooded through her, she knew she couldn’t dispute the evidence. In her hysteria, she had fled the scene leaving the gasoline canister behind. She really hadn’t meant for the fire to get so bad. It was a mistake, a misjudgment. She only wanted to scare Ronnie, hoping it would be enough to make him leave town. She wouldn’t admit it, but she was afraid of him, scared of the secrets that the government file held. Worried about what he was capable of, but she never meant to cause such destruction. 

“What are you gonna do?” she asked in defeat, her voice high-pitched and hands shaking. 

“Well, lucky for you. I’m willing to come to an... arrangement,” he tempted. “You see, we’re in love.” His expression beaming as he looked at you, “and you’ve become a problem.”

Brooke sniggered, “You’re deranged. She would never love you. You’re a psycho!”

Ronnie clenched his jaw to control his anger, “Careful,” he urged through gritted teeth, “I wouldn’t want this to end badly for you.”

Brooke let out a harsh breath as she regained herself. She knew Ronnie had the power here. Her future was in his hands and she knew if he wanted to convict her, he would've done it by now. 

“Now I take it, you’d prefer not to spend life in prison on attempted murder charges?” Ronnie coaxed.

Brooke pressed her lips together, reluctantly giving Ronnie a barely-noticeable nod as she listened intently to what he had to say.

“I can make it go away,” he enticed, perking Brooke’s attention, “...on the proviso that you leave us alone.” Ronnie paused briefly, allowing his words to sink in before continuing, “So, no more interfering, no more digging into my past. You just… disappear.” 

A silence fell between them as Brooke considered his words, “Blackmail?” she questioned, “Why?”

“Because this way we both get what we want,” he answered. “I get to live my life without your constant interference, and you avoid jail.”

“You didn’t like me finding that government file, did you?” Brooke asked, reminding him of the sealed document she had found.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” he rasped before continuing, “you might like to think I’m the bad guy, but I can assure you I’m not.”

Her brows drew together, “Who are you then?” she questioned, looking at Ronnie, “and how do I know she’ll be safe if I disappear?” 

“I can’t tell you that,” he exasperated before turning to look at you again. His eyes were full of affection, “but she'll be safe with me. She’s my world. I’d do anything to protect her.” 

Brooke hummed as she watched you leave the stage, your speech now finished. She knew she didn’t have much time to decide, and If she wanted to avoid prison, what choice did she have? 

“Okay...” Brooke sighed, “I’ll leave.” Her body slumping in defeat.

“Good choice,” Ronnie chirped, “Now, if you care about your friend, you won’t say a word about this arrangement,” he threatened, changing his demeanor as you approached them.

\----

You couldn’t put your finger on it, but you just knew something was going on between Ronnie and Brooke. You had tried to remain focused on your speech whilst standing on the stage but your gaze had kept finding its way back to them. It was unnerving watching them talk so much, especially when you knew they both hated each other. 

“Good job, officer,” Ronnie smiled with genuine happiness as you joined them. “Great speech!” 

“Thanks,” you replied, glancing between Ronnie and Brooke. The atmosphere tense. “Is everything okay?” you asked.

Ronnie’s lips pressed together. “Yeah, everything’s fine,” he replied calmly, as an awkward silence overcame the three of you. 

Your eyes narrowed, unconvinced by Ronnie’s words. “What’s going on?” you demanded as you looked between them before settling on Brooke. Her expression was blank and her eyes actively avoided yours. 

Ronnie sighed in defeat, his shoulders slumping, “There’s been an issue with the arson evidence,” he admitted. “The evidence from the motel won’t be as useful as we had first hoped.”

Your stomach dropped. “Really?” you questioned, “but without it, the case falls apart.”

“We know,” Ronnie replied. “We were just gonna head back to the station and follow up on it, weren’t we, Evers?”

“Yeah,” Brooke nodded in agreement, her voice quiet. 

“Should I come with you? Maybe I can help?” you suggested, desperate not to let the case fail.

Ronnie shook his head. “No. You stay here until this is over,” he instructed. 

You huffed in defiance, frustrated with Ronnie’s instructions as Brooke unexpectedly embraced you in a tight hold. You stumbled slightly from the surprise, your eyes darting towards Ronnie in confusion as Brooke pulled away. 

“What was that for?” you asked, puzzled.

“Nothing,” Brooke replied, her voice breaking slightly as she turned to look at Ronnie. “We better get going, chief.” 

Ronnie nodded in agreement before turning his attention to you, “I’ll see you at the station later.” 

You nodded with reluctance as you watched them leave. 

When you returned to the station, it was late and you were exhausted having spent the day networking. By now most of the department had gone home, but you were desperate to discover what had happened to the arson case, so it was a relief when you saw Ronnie waiting at your desk. 

“We need to talk,” he hummed, his hands on his hips. He looked just as exhausted as you felt. 

You nodded in response as you followed him into his office, closing the door behind you. 

“I wanted to tell you first before I announced it to the department,” Ronnie sighed, taking a seat.

Your eyes narrowed with worry, “Tell me what?” 

Ronnie paused before answering, “I’ve dismissed Brooke with immediate effect.” 

“Dismissed?! Why?! What's happened?!” you gasped, your mouth falling open. 

“The evidence from the motel has been tampered with, and due to Brooke’s involvement in the case, along with her continued performance issues, it’s left me with no choice,” Ronnie responded, deadpan. “I had to let her go.”

“Wow... Okay... Fuck,” you cursed, taking it in. You knew Brooke had been performing badly recently, but you never expected this to happen.

“There’s more,” Ronnie prompted, causing you to look at him nervously. “The case is being dropped too,” he sighed, “without that evidence, we have nothing to go on.”

Your heart sank, you knew how important this case was. “There’s nothing else?” you asked. 

Ronnie shook his head, “The CCTV footage from the fire was destroyed in the blaze and without any sightings of the arsonist from mine or Betty’s witness statements, we have nothing.” 

You rubbed your forehead as you contemplated your response before standing up. You knew you shouldn’t, but you couldn’t stop yourself from approaching Ronnie. The department was mostly empty and you had this overwhelming desire to comfort your boyfriend. You felt bad for him, knowing he would never discover who started the fire.

“I’m sorry,” you murmured as you stood behind him, placing your hands on his broad shoulders. You rubbed them gently in an attempt to soothe him by massage, pleased when you felt the tension lessen slightly and Ronnie give into your touch as a deep exhale escaping his chest.

He was drained and you knew he desperately needed a break.

You lowered your head so that your mouth hovered against his ear, teasingly skimming your bottom lip against his earlobe, making him shudder. “I think you need that vacation we talked about,” you whispered seductively causing Ronnie’s breath to hitch.

“Oh?” He chimed, turning in his chair to face you, his hands grabbing at your waist. “Where were you thinking?”

You giggled softly as your eyes drifted towards the office window, making sure you were alone before leaning down and placing a quick kiss against his lips. “Well, I have a cousin who’s getting married soon. Maybe we could go?” 

An inquisitive smile lined Ronnies face, “You want me to meet your family?”

You blushed, maybe it was too much, “We don’t have to, we can go somewhere else if you want?” 

Ronnie smiled, “Angel, if that’s what you wanna do, then we’ll do it,” he beamed, gripping your hips as he pulled you against him. His growing erection pressing against your thigh.

“Ronnie…” you mumbled, biting your lip as he nestled his face in between your breasts. An arousing warmth flooded through your body as he grazed his mouth against the material of your uniform making your nipples raise into taut peaks.

“I should fuck you right here,” he growled deeply, “bend you over my desk and take you from behind.” His hands traced over your body, feeling every curve with greed, “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Breathless and aroused, you pulled away causing Ronnie to look up at you with hungry, desperate eyes. “We can’t,” you gushed, shaking your head as you headed towards his office door. 

Ronnie pursed his lips in frustration as he watched you. “Tease,” he mocked.

“Take me on vacation and I’ll let you do whatever you want,” you smirked as you left his office.

Two weeks later you were sipping sparkling champagne on a flight to Orlando, grinning ear to ear as your body relaxed into the comfortable leather seating. You were drunk with happiness; unsure if it was because you were finally able to hold Ronnie’s hand in public or because you were flying first-class. Either way, it was a luxury you’d never had the chance to experience before and you were beyond lucky. Normally, you’d travel coach when visiting your family but Ronnie had insisted on giving you the very best on your first vacation together.

So, it was no surprise when the luxuries kept coming and you found yourself leaving the airport riding top-down in a red Ford Mustang, You felt like a million bucks as you watched Ronnie excitedly drive down the I-4 highway in the hot Floridian sunshine. His usual clubmaster frames swapped for sunglasses as he cracked jokes about how he used to drive a convertible smart car. If you didn’t know any better, you’d say that for the first time since meeting him, he was allowing himself to have fun. 

You smiled as you watched him happily control the powerful car beneath him, the engine roaring as he picked up speed. You still weren’t sure how he had the money to do these things, but as your eyes dragged over his body, you couldn’t care less. Ronnie had never looked so good. He looked content and relaxed, dressed in casual dark jeans and some nerdy vintage T-shirt as his dark hair blew in the wind. 

When he pulled up outside your home for the next five nights, your mouth fell open. You didn’t think he’d be able to top the luxurious hotel you had stayed in with Brooke, but this was something else. Set against a backdrop of palm trees and natural beauty was a fifteen-story complex, to call it a hotel would be an injustice. In reality, it was a whole damn resort, complete with a golf course and spa. 

And of course, that wasn’t the end of Ronnie’s offerings. Once you checked in, you realized you didn’t just have a room, you had an entire suite. You couldn’t believe your eyes as you entered your accommodation, gawping as you glanced around the plush, modern living area before catching sight of the master bedroom. You were overwhelmed, the place was bigger than your apartment.

As you dashed around the suite taking it in, you couldn’t help but contemplate how Ronnie was able to afford this. You knew not to ask questions about his past, but you were finding it difficult to hold your tongue amongst all the excitement as you rushed out onto the balcony, pausing briefly as you marveled at the breathtaking view. 

You questioned if you had ever been happier in your life as you glanced out onto the lakefront, turning back to look at Ronnie with adoration as he finished up tipping the bellhop. 

“I know we said no questions... but honestly. Did your parents leave you with some type of inheritance when they died, because I cannot begin to comprehend how all of this is possible,” you said dumbfounded as Ronnie joined you.

He laughed nervously. “Yeah, something like that,” he replied, wrapping his arms around you. “But you like it?” he asked. 

“Really?” you chuckled, “You’re worried I wouldn’t like it?” you asked perplexed as your hand stroked his chest.

Ronnie’s cheeks flushed. “Well, I’ve never done anything like this before,” he admitted, lowering his head slightly. Your heart sank as you witnessed his insecurity, you’d never seen him so vulnerable before. 

“Hey,” you mumbled, lifting your hand to his chin and raising it gently until he was looking at you. “I love it, and more importantly, I love you.” 

Ronnie’s eyes lit up with happiness from your reassurance as he gently pressed his lips against yours. Kissing you with a delicate, tender purpose before interlacing your fingers with his. It was kisses like these that made you aware that what you felt for him was very real. A reminder that the world would blur if he went away. 

Your mouth lingered open when Ronnie pulled back. “I love you too, Angel,” he cooed, “and tonight, I’m finally going to take you out for dinner.”

Your mouth curved upwards. “Our first date,” you murmured against his lips.

Later that evening, you giggled as you made your way to the restaurant, playfully swatting Ronnie’s hand away from your ass as you walked through the resort. You found it enchanting the way he couldn’t keep his hands to himself. It was as if he was some sort of love-struck teenager all over again. Although, you were sure your ditsy little tea dress had something to do with him constantly touching you, especially when it skimmed over your thighs suggestively. 

Ronnie smirked before surrendering and placing his hand on your lower back. His hold was somewhere in between pride and possession as if he had the desire to show you off and the need to keep you all to himself. 

“You’re so perfect,” he breathed, “and I’m so lucky.” 

You blushed at his words, convinced it should be you saying them as you arrived at the restaurant. The place was just as fancy as you expected it to be; contemporary and elegant with large windows allowing the fleeting hues of dusk to fill the room. It was a far cry from the motel dates you used to have.

You smiled as you proudly walked hand in hand with Ronnie towards your table, marveling at the tasteful artwork that lined the walls before taking your seat in a small booth situated at the far end of the restaurant. The dining area was intimate and dimly lit, inviting coy conversation between the couples scattered around you. 

Time passed by in a daze as you lost yourself in the unique dining experience. Enjoying fine wines and delicious culinary delights. Before you knew it, the once busy restaurant was now quaint and cozy, with only a handful of couples remaining. Candlelight and the soft ambiance of 1920s jazz filled the room as you took a sip from your tall wine glass, your eyes glancing towards Ronnie. 

You were in a state of awe as you took in the sight of him sitting across from you. He looked handsome dressed in a light blue buttoned-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He was a million miles from his usual self; relaxed, content, and slightly merry from the alcohol consumption. 

You listened attentively as he babbled sweet nothings to you, blushing slightly as he held your hand lovingly from over the table. You hummed in happiness as you thought about how you could get used to this; being a real couple out in the open, no more hiding in your apartment.

A shiver ran through you as you felt the restaurant's cool air conditioning hit your skin. The warmth of the Floridian sunshine now a distant memory as darkness filled the sky. 

“Are you cold?” Ronnie asked with concern, quickly repositioning himself to sit beside you, “Better?”

“Yeah,” you smiled as he wrapped an arm around your shoulder protectively in an attempt to warm you up. “I could get used to this,” you hummed, gazing up at him.

“What? The luxury?” Ronnie asked with a mild laugh as he broke your gaze to glance around the restaurant.

You playfully rolled your eyes at him. “No, silly,” you gushed. “This. You and me, out in public, being a normal couple.” 

Ronnie smirked, taking a sip of wine before resting his free hand on your knee. “Out in public? You like that? You like everyone knowing you belong to me?” 

The material of his chinos brushed against your thigh as he sat a little closer, his fingers wrapping around the inside of your knee as he began to stroke your skin lightly. 

If you’d learned anything from the past twenty-four hours it had been that Ronnie liked holding you, touching you, anything to make his claim on you known in public. So, you weren’t surprised when he started drawing amorphous shapes against your skin underneath the restaurant table.

“Yes, I like it,” you replied, answering his question, although you had a feeling it meant something much more sinister. 

Your body trembled as you felt his fingertips slowly creep higher and higher up your thigh. Only pausing when they reached the hem of your dress to toy with the material.

“Do you think anyone would notice if I slipped my hand up higher?” Ronnie whispered teasingly, careful no one overheard him. “Claimed you right here?”

You paused, glancing around the restaurant as Ronnie continued to drift his hand higher, your body erupting in goosebumps from his touch as he teasingly brushed his fingertips between the apex of your thighs. The bottle of wine clearly lowering his inhibitions as he stared at you with dark, lust-filled eyes. He had been a complete gentleman up to this point.

“Ronnie...” you warned, “you know that’s a first-degree misdemeanor.”

“Only if we’re caught,” he smirked.

A warm tingly feeling spread throughout your body as you took a sip of wine to help calm your nerves. Ronnie’s touch was driving you mad with lust, causing a pool of arousal to build in your core. Your panties dampened from his touch. You’d never experienced something like this before, something so taboo, something so thrilling.

“Why did you wear underwear, when you know I’m going to tear it off you later, anyway?” he taunted, pulling them to the side to give his hand access. 

You gulped, biting your bottom lip as he exposed your cunt. You knew you could easily reach down and remove his hand, but there was something undeniably hot about being touched in public by your incredibly attractive and carefree boyfriend. You wanted to be claimed, and you wanted him to claim you right here.

“Tell me you don’t want it,” he breathed, his plush lips dragging against your ear as he slowly inched his fingers closer to your core.

Your body stiffened as he brushed over your clit. Your eyes widening in pleasure from the sensation as you reach for your wine glass, taking a sip in a meager attempt to drown a moan that slipped from your mouth.

Ronnie chuckled in amusement as he ran the tip of his finger through your slick folds, teasingly stopping just before your entrance as he pulled back up to continue rubbing sloppy circles over your throbbing nub.

“Do you want me to stop?” he asked.

You shook your head as your eyes darted around the room to ensure nobody was watching. 

Ronnie smirked as he noticed your eyes wander. “Remember this, Angel - your body belongs to me, and me alone,” he rasped.

A squeal slipped your lips at his words. His smirk was predatorial, and, as you were beginning to learn, so were his fingers. Every stroke, flick, touch, resonated with the word mine. He really was taking full advantage of being able to touch you in public and quickly becoming quite the possessive type.

“I wonder how quickly I can make you come?” Ronnie teased.

“But, what if we get caught,” you mumbled against his ear, trying your best to hold back a desperate, filthy noise as his fingers skimmed over your inner lips, searching for your drenched entrance.

“We won’t,” he replied. “Just try and stay quiet, understand?” 

Then, with one merciless flip of the wrist, Ronnie slid a finger inside of you. Your body shuddering in response as you let out a harsh breath, trying your hardest to obey his command and remain quiet. You had to physically restrain your eyes from rolling into the back of your head as Ronnie slowly pumped the top half of his finger in, warming you up before inserting another digit.

You grabbed his knee in support, whispering his name under your breath like a prayer as he flashed you a coy smile. Ronnie was normally so sweet and attentive, spoiling you with luxuries and tender kisses, but in moments like these, when he had you under his hold and at his mercy, he was always so fucking unforgiving.

“Good girl. You’re doing so good, Angel, so good,” he praised, watching as you bit your lip to control yourself. 

You merely managed to nod in response as his digits stroked the inside of your pussy, curling up to stimulate your g-spot as his thumb pressed hard against your clit. He held the pressure constant as you subtly rolled your hips to try and gain some friction.

You could feel your body shiver with excitement as that trickling sensation started to float down your bloodstream as Ronnie continued to indiscreetly pump his fingers roughly in and out of your core. You were getting closer and closer and closer to your inevitable orgasm. He felt so good and the risk just made you more aroused and desperate for him, but the thought of coming at this restaurant table terrified you. 

Unsure if you’d be able to contain yourself, you crossed your legs and wriggled a little, trying to pry Ronnie away as you neared your peak.  
“I don’t think so,” he breathed. “You’re so close, I can feel it.” 

He gripped your knee with his spare hand, separating your legs viciously as he hooked his fingers back into your core and pumped you with purpose. Pressing hard against your walls as he circled his thumb against your bud in swift motions. 

Your fingers gripped the white table cloth and your eyes squeezed shut as your body began to tense next to his. You could feel your walls begin to flutter as you drew closer.  
Ronnie leaned against your ear. “Look at me when you cum, I want to see it,” he whispered. “I wanna see you come in front of all these people like the naughty girl you are.”

You couldn’t help the squeak that fell from your lips as you did just that. Your body convulsing and pulsating against Ronnie’s fingers as he continued to stroke your front wall. You felt yourself gush against him as your face twisted in pleasure, barely noticing how his eyes lit up as he observed his effect on you. 

He moved to kiss you gently, smiling against your lips as you moaned quietly into his mouth. Your body shifted in your chair from the sensation of your orgasm as it flowed through you.

“Good girl,” he praised. 

You were nearly sweating when Ronnie pulled his hand from in between your legs, struggling to hold back your heavy breathing as you watched him clean his fingers with the lick of his tongue as you came down off your high. 

You flinched as you heard the voice of another person from beside you. 

“Can I interest you in dessert?” the waiter asked, almost appearing out of thin air.

Ronnie smirked. “No, thank you. I think we’re fully satisfied. Just the check, please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you satisfied?  
> Find me on Twitter for Officer Ronnie Peterson simping, occasional thirst tweets, Adam Driver stanning, and other ramblings [@temo_gemo](https://twitter.com/temo_gemo)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's all downhill from here...  
>   
> Trailer for Late Night Patrol here;  
> [Late Night Patrol Trailer](https://vimeo.com/490478857) from [temo_gemo](https://vimeo.com/user124894063) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).  
> 
> 
>   
> Playlist [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/58WPzBvkreHPvh1UEYWh6O?si=RiFmQXGsTJ25p63W_-Jp3w) because I'm a whore for music  
>   
> [](https://ibb.co/fFKHfbC)  
> 

You giggled, wanting to kiss the cheeky smile off his face as you laid in bed together, the sun rising in the distance. “For the one-hundredth time,we are not wearing our Han and Leia t-shirts to the wedding,” you stated playfully, referring to your new couple's tees. 

Of course, you couldn’t come all the way to Orlando and NOT surprise Ronnie with a trip to Galaxy’s Edge. It seemed only fair after all the luxuries he had bestowed upon you, and when he freaked out like a child, murmuring profanities and endearments as he witnessed the Millennium Falcon in all its glory with his own two eyes - you knew you had made the right decision.

“Fine,” Ronnie relented. “Can we at least wear them on the flight home tomorrow?” he pleaded, pulling his best puppy-dog expression as he drew your body closer to his.

Instantly, that all-familiar feeling started to flood your senses. 

The warm tingling sensation trickled through your veins, traveling all the way down your body until it engulfed your clitoris. Swelling and pulsating in desire, almost as if it were calling out, begging to be touched, again. You had been completely and utterly insatiable this vacation.

“Mmhmm,” you murmured in response to Ronnie’s plea, lost in your own euphoria as you placed hungry, seducing kisses against his jaw. 

Your hand moved impulsively over his body, dragging down his torso until you found yourself toying with the fine, fuzzy hairs of his lower abdomen. You paused as you contemplated your options. You knew you shouldn’t go any further, you really needed to get out of bed and start getting ready for the wedding, but the thought of going all day without release was inconceivable.

“We’ll be late,” Ronnie taunted, almost as if he had read your mind. 

You groaned, “I know.” Words muffled as your lips dragged from his jaw to his neck, licking and sucking the warm skin, yearning to devour him, “Please?” you begged. 

Ronnie flashed a devilish smirk. He wasn’t the type of man to rob you of your pleasure, and you knew it, often using that fact to your advantage, especially at times like these. 

“On all fours,” Ronnie instructed. “I’m gonna come so deep in your cunt that you’ll be dripping all day.”

And true to his word as you marveled at yourself in the mirror, dressed in an elegant floral chiffon wrap dress, you could still feel his spend seeping from your core. 

“You look beautiful,” Ronnie marveled as he appeared behind you, looking incredibly dapper in his black suit and tie. You’d never seen him dressed so smartly before, and you were awestruck. 

“It’s hard to believe you’re mine sometimes,” you cooed as you took him in.

Ronnie blushed, giving a light chuckle, “Likewise, Angel,” he beamed, admiring your reflection in the mirror. “You forgot one thing though,” he remarked looking away briefly as he fidgeted with something behind you.

“Oh?” you replied, intrigued. Worried you had forgotten something important. Your eyes widening as a black velvet box appeared in front of you.

“What’s this?”

“Open it,” Ronnie gestured, placing the box in your hands.

Your pupils dilated as the case clicked open, a gasp escaping your lips as a diamond necklace was revealed.

“R-Ronnie,” you stuttered, stunned. “I-its beautiful.” You had never seen anything like it before. Numerous gleaming round diamonds adorned the tennis-style necklace. It was simple in design but extremely elegant. 

His cheeks dimpled, smiling at your apparent approval as his hands fumbled to remove the necklace from the case before gently guiding the cool metal against your skin. You brushed the hair from the back of your neck, allowing Ronnie room to secure the clasp.

“The very best for my Angel,” he soothed, his hands brushing against your shoulders lovingly as he admired the view.

Your fingertips traced over the numerous diamonds, “T-thank you,” you murmured, still overwhelmed.

“No. Thank you,” Ronnie said, turning you to face him as he grasped your hands in his. “I know I don’t talk about my past, but I want you to know this,” his eyes sincere, “I was broken when I met you, and you… you make me better.”

Your heart swelled at his words, he was opening up, and that’s all you ever wanted. “Ronnie, that means more to me than the luxuries, the gifts... I just want you, all of you.” 

“And you have me, forever and always,” Ronnie breathed, his mouth moving to meet yours as he placed a slow drawn-out lingering kiss against your lips, “I just hope your family like me,” he mumbled quietly as he pulled away.

You smiled affectionately at him as your hand cupped his cheek. “They will,” you replied softly.

Ronnie cusped your hand, bringing it to his mouth as he placed a delicate kiss on the inside of your palm, “We should get going.”

You felt like a million bucks as you drove in style, admiring Ronnie as he took charge of the supercar. His speedy skills ensured that despite all your distractions, you arrived in good time at the wedding venue.

The setting was truly stunning. A large southern estate home on the cusp of a lakeside. Aged oak trees lined the paved driveway against a backdrop of perfectly manicured lawns and radiant seasonal flowers. It was beautiful and as Ronnie pulled the car into a parking spot, you watched as familiar faces passed you by, some of them you hadn’t seen in years. 

“Ready?” you asked.

“I’m anxious,” Ronnie admitted, “What if they don’t like me?... What if they don’t think I’m wor-”

“It doesn’t matter what they think,” you interrupted, grasping his hand. “You and me against the world, okay?”

“You promise?” he asked, his eyes searching yours for reassurance.

“I promise.”

It was only then that the significance of bringing Ronnie here truly hit you. This was much more than both of you had ever expected, a far cry from the one-night stand it had intended to be and as you approached the Lakeside gazebo, joining the wedding congregation you wondered what the future held for you. If you would ever find yourself walking down the aisle. 

“Sweetie!” An all-familiar voice called out, catching your attention. You squeezed Ronnie’s hand a little tighter as you walked towards the voice.

“Mom!” 

You embraced the petite woman with delight as the smell of lavender and home invaded your senses instantly. It was the calming, reassurance you needed as you pulled away from her and reached out towards Ronnie. 

“Mom, this is Ronnie,” you beamed, introducing him with admiration as you held his hand tightly. 

“Well, aren’t you tall!” your Mom gasped, staring up at him in astonishment. 

“Uhh, yeah,” Ronnie laughed nervously. “It’s nice to meet you, ma’am,” he smiled, “I’ve heard great things about you.”

“Where’s Dad?” you interjected as your eyes searched the numerous faces around you.

“Oh, he’s with your uncle, he’ll be back shortly,” your Mom replied before returning her attention back to Ronnie. “Now, tell me all about yourself,” she hummed as she linked her arm with his and led him towards the ceremony seating. 

Unsurprisingly, despite Ronnie’s nerves, he had been an absolute charmer. Winning your mother’s approval instantly with his suave sophistication as he sat happily beside her. You hummed in contentment as the Floridian sunshine shone down on the wedding ceremony, watching in awe as your cousin recited her vows, your dad beside you.

“Do you love him?” your dad whispered inconspicuously, catching you by surprise.

“I do,” you answered instantly. “Very much.” You didn’t need to consider it, or second guess it. You knew with every ounce of your body that you loved Ronnie unconditionally. It felt as if your life, emotions, and dreams had finally entwined and for once, everything made sense.

“Then, that’s all that matters,” your Dad replied. “If he makes you happy, then he’s good enough for me.”

You smiled sweetly as you squeezed his calloused hand, “Thanks, Dad.” 

Before you knew it the day had passed you by in a flash. The ceremony was now a distant memory as the night sky crept in over the reception party. Carefully decorated tables centered around a wooden effect dancefloor as artificial lighting illuminated the outdoor function space and music played softly from a well-concealed DJ.

You felt content with happiness and wonderment as you sat watching wedding guests begin to relax and celebrate the night away. You giggled to yourself as you watched your parents dance with friends and family to some classic hits without a care in the world.

“They’re so happy,” Ronnie commented, watching them in awe with you. 

“I know,” you beamed., “They like you.” 

“They do?” he questioned, almost surprised. 

You turned to face him, noticing how his eyes gleamed from behind his glasses. “Of course,” you reassured, placing a gentle kiss against his lips as the soothing vocals of Frank Sinatra filled the dancefloor. 

“Shall we dance?” Ronnie asked, standing from his chair.

You smiled and nodded, gladly taking his hand as he led you to the dancefloor and twirled you into his arms. The lights twinkled above you as Ronnie held you close, your body molding against his as you lost yourselves to the rhythm of the music.

All the scenery and people around you dissolved into nothingness as you gazed adoringly into his brown eyes. You felt the beat of his heart against your chest as uncontrollable feelings of pure bliss surged throughout your body.

His hand held your waist a little tighter and you sighed in content. He smelt good, like citrus and wood and all things heavenly. His breaths felt short and warm against your skin and his eyes glistened as a wide smile spread across his face. You were beautiful and you were all his.

“The stars aligned when I met you,” Ronnie whispered lovingly against your ear as your bodies moved together. 

Your eyes softened, “You think so?”

“I know so.”

Then, unexpectedly Ronnie moved you away from him. You looked up, confused but within a second he twirled you around like a doll, pushing his front against your back as he swayed your bodies from side to side. You trembled as his nose brushed against your neck, a warmth overcoming you as you felt his smile upon your skin and for a split second, it felt like your shared happiness was invincible. The moment only disturbed as your eyes noticed a familiar figure watching you from a distance.

“Ronnie?” you mumbled, keeping your eyes fixated on the figure.

“Hmm?” he hummed, still lost in the moment.

“D-do you have a brother?” 

Ronnie chuckled as he twirled your body back to face his, “No, Angel. Why’d you think that?”

Your brows drew together as you tried to control the worry building inside of you, “Because someone’s watching us, and they look just like you.”

His eyes instantly grew wide and you swore you felt his heartbeat twice as fast. 

“Where?!” Ronnie demanded, pulling away from your body abruptly. 

“H-he was over there,” you replied, pointing in the direction of where the figure had stood, although now vanished.

“Stay right here. Don’t move. You hear me?!” he commanded, his jaw clenching.

You nodded sheepishly, watching in confusion as he quickly left your side. You briefly questioned if maybe you had seen wrong or if your eyes had deceived you, but you were certain of it. The figure was the spitting image of Ronnie. 

As you stood alone, patiently waiting for your boyfriend’s return, it wasn’t long until you caught the attention of an old acquaintance. 

You lost yourself in conversation, unsure how much time passed by as you reminisced together. You laughed and cringed at the memories and how they now seemed like a lifetime ago before feeling the tight grip of a hand wrapping protectively around your waist. 

You looked up, pleased to see Ronnie standing by your side before turning to introduce him, “Brad, this is-”

“Ronnie. Ronnie Peterson. Her boyfriend,” he interrupted, extending his hand and giving your old friend a firm, bone-crushing handshake. You glanced up and noticed how he stood impossibly taller, his body upright and erect as his chest puffed out highlighting his broad shoulders. He looked truly intimidating as if he were trying to assert his dominance; his ownership of you.

Your face flushed red with embarrassment as Brad clutched his hand before quickly making excuses and escaping the tense atmosphere that Ronnie had created between the three of you. 

“That was unnecessary,” you chided, turning your attention towards Ronnie, his chest now heaving.

“Five minutes,” he seethed, glaring at you. 

Your face twisted in confusion, “What?”

“I left you alone for five minutes,” Ronnie rasped, his eyes dark, “and I come back to find you flirting with another man? You’re unbelievable! You still have my come in you for God’s sake!” 

“Really? You think I was flirting with Brad?” you questioned as you stifled a laugh. “Ronnie, I would never do that. You’re overreacting.”

“I’m overreacting?! Angel, if anything I’m going easy on you," Ronnie warned. “I swear, if anyone lays a hand on you, I’ll-”

“You’ll what, Ronnie?” you interjected, raising an eyebrow as you studied his hardened expression. He looked pale and on edge as if something else was bothering him entirely and it worried you. “What’s going on?” you asked softly as you gently placed a hand on his chest in an attempt to calm him down.

Ronnie let out a deep sigh, “We really don’t have time for this, Angel,” he fretted as he ran a hand through his hair, “We have to leave right now.”

“Why?” you questioned, growing more concerned, “What about the guy? Did you find him?”

Ronnie shook his head, “It doesn’t matter. We need to go.”

“But they haven’t cut the cake.”

“Fuck the cake!” Ronnie cursed as he grasped your hand tightly, his eyes pleading with yours, “Please, I can’t keep you safe here,” he stressed. “We have to go.” 

You pressed your lips together, trying to make sense of everything. You weren’t sure if this was some sort of panic attack or if he was being truly genuine, but either way, he was obviously terrified and you couldn’t stand to see him like that.

“Okay, we’ll go,” you agreed. “Just let me say goodbye to my family.”

You felt bad lying to your parents, telling them you weren’t feeling well as an excuse to leave the reception early, but it was easier than having to explain Ronnie’s suspected panic attack. You promised you’d see them again soon, even hinting at possibly coming home for Christmas next month if you and Ronnie could secure the time off work. Although it was unlikely, it kept them happy. 

As you made your way back to the car, Ronnie protectively kept you close. His hand clinging to your lower back as his eyes darted around the surrounding areas as if he were keeping a lookout for something. He instinctively walked you to the passenger side and opened the car door for you, waiting for you to climb in. 

“Erm, I don’t think so,” you challenged.

Ronnie looked at you confused, “What?”

“Don’t think I didn’t see you knocking back those drinks with my dad earlier,” you scolded. “You’re not driving.”

His face scrunched up in confusion before the realization overcame him. “Yeah, you’re right,” he confessed, handing you the keys, “Let’s just get going.”

You excitedly took the wheel with controlled confidence as Ronnie’s disposition instantly calmed. The further you got from the wedding venue, the more at ease he appeared to get. His body relaxing into the leather seating as his posture softened.

“Better now?” you asked, glancing at him briefly as you placed a hand on his thigh. 

“Yeah,” he murmured, wrapping his hand in yours.

“Was it a panic attack?” you asked, trying to figure out what had happened and if your safety had really been at risk.

Ronnie licked his lips before answering. “Something like that, but it doesn’t matter now,” he dismissed.

“Okay. Well, I think you did great today, everyone loved you.” 

“I’m glad,” Ronnie smiled, watching as you drove the power car, “So, how does it feel driving this then?”

You couldn’t contain the broad smile that overtook your face. “Really good!” you exclaimed, “I just wish this SUV up my ass would back off.”

“Huh?” Ronnie questioned, quickly turning to look behind him as you glanced in the rearview mirror. “Do you remember your pursuit and evasive driver training?” He asked.

“Well, yeah but-”

“Then, lose ‘em, Angel.” 

Your heartbeat faster as your body tensed up with excitement. You hit the gas pedal with purpose and your eyes grew wider as the car accelerated. It felt like you were traveling at the speed of light as the road rolled through the tires and your body pushed back into the driver's seat. 

Ronnie smiled. “Don’t slow down, head south,” he instructed, keeping his eyes on the road as adrenaline followed through you both. “Get off here,” he directed as he glanced in his wing mirror, keeping watch of the SUV.

You speedily took the exit, gripping the steering wheel as you felt the body of the car roll beneath you, the suspension hunkering down as the supercar corned. You were balancing speed and steering on the edge of a knife and it was exhilarating. 

Ronnie grinned wide at you as you made the exit. He was in complete awe of your abilities, “Good work,” he beamed. 

You laughed nervously as you double-checked the rearview mirror. “I think we lost them,” you rasped, your chest heaving. 

“I think so,” he replied, double-checking before turning to you, wide-eyed and pupils dilated. “That was unbelievably hot.”

Before you knew it you were bursting into your suite with hands all over each other and messy, sloppy kisses grazing your lips, your neck, your chest. Quick fingers fumbled with buttons, trying in vain to desperately shed the clothing that acted as barriers between you.

Your bodies danced around the room with no direction, only powered by the greed and hunger you had for one another. You felt invincible after the thrill of powering such a fast car. The pure adrenaline it created drove you mad with lust and you had to have him. You wanted to chase your high and lose yourself in the euphoria with him. 

Your hands quickly reached for the metal buckle of his leather belt, frenzied and wild as you pulled at it, trying to free the thing you knew could deliver you heavenly pleasure.

Ronnie stifled a laugh as he watched your small hands fumble at his belt buckle. “You really are an insatiable little slut aren’t you?” he taunted, brushing your hands away. You looked up at him with needy, desirable lust.  “Don’t think I’ve forgotten about your earlier behavior, Angel,” he warned with a devilish smirk, “I’m gonna teach you a lesson in the worst kinda way.”

Your brows pinched in concern, eyes widening with a mixture of excitement and fear. “W-what do you mean?” you questioned, your lipstick smeared all over your face. 

“I think you need to be reminded of who you belong to.”

It was then you realized he was still hung up about your interaction with your old friend, Brad, as you remembered how Ronnie had raged with jealousy. A shiver rippled through your body when you heard the clink of his belt buckle, watching in anticipation as he dragged the leather from the loops of his black dress pants. 

“Come,” he instructed, his expression deadpan as he walked towards the balcony door, pushing it open as you padded behind him. 

Your eyes glared as he sat himself down on one of the balcony chairs, his legs spread wide as he made a small loop in the leather belt, delivering a testing smack to his palm. The sound echoed into the night sky, and you knew instantly what he had planned. 

“The balcony?” You questioned. “Won’t someone hear?”

“That’s the point,” he rasped, “I want everyone to hear you scream. Now, come,” Ronnie demanded impatiently as he patted his lap.

You hesitated briefly before  positioning yourself across him, your body shuddering from his touch as he ran his hand up the chiffon material of your dress. He pushed it up to your waist and exposed the soft, delicate skin of your ass before dragging your laced panties down to your thighs.

“ When I’m done with you, you won’t remember your name, let alone Brad’s... only mine,” Ronnie threatened as he dragged the belt across your bare ass. You flinched in anticipation as you felt the cool leather against your skin and he hadn’t even delivered the first blow yet. His touch was teasingly slow and you were nervous, you’d never experienced anything like this before, but you were strangely excited.

Then, before you knew it, you felt the leather slap against your bottom as you let out a sharp gasp at the sudden sting. 

“I couldn’t stand the way he was looking at you,” Ronnie hissed, tracing his hand over the swell of your already reddening backside. “Why do you let others stare at you like that?” he questioned as he delivered a firmer, stinging strike against your soft flesh. “Do you like the attention?”

“No,” you whined  as a slick smeared between your thighs. Your lips pulling tight between your teeth as another resounding crack resonated into thin air.

Ronnie tutted at the glistening between your legs as he slowly ran a hand between your folds, dropping the belt to the ground,  “Could he make you feel as good as I do?”

You shook your head, “No, never. Only you can make me feel good,” you whimpered as you rocked your hips backward, trying to gain some friction. “Please, Ronnie,” you begged, “ I promise I’ll behave next time.”

Two large fingers quickly sank into your core, making your eyes water with relief,  “It’s almost as if you like this, Angel.” he teased. “You’re dripping.”

You moaned out as he thrust his fingers in and out of your tight pussy, your clit stiffening from the impact as your body arched, raising your backside to allow his fingers to delve deeper into your cunt as he worked your g-spot, ruthlessly.

It wasn’t long before you came apart and felt your body convulsing around his digits, clenching over and over again as Ronnie watched in fascination, “ Does that feel good?” he growled, your eyelids fluttering as you mumbled some incoherent response. “Use your words,” he demanded, slipping his fingers out of your core as you panted like a dog below him. 

“Mmh-y-yes,” you answered, “So good, you’re incredible.”

Ronnie sneered, “Now get up and take off your clothes, but keep the heels on.”

You staggered to your feet, reaching for the zipper of your dress as you allowed it to drop to the floor before discarding your underwear. Normally, you would’ve been more concerned about being so exposed but having the suite meant your balcony was the only one on this floor. Plus, you knew for a fact Ronnie would never share your body with the world, he would never allow anyone but him to gaze upon your naked figure. 

His eyes locked on you as he pulled his black tie from the collar of his shirt before standing up. He looked truly menacing as he towered above you, “We’ll have to make do with this,” he breathed, gesturing towards the tie, “seeing as we don’t have our cuffs with us.” 

You felt your body tense as he placed his large hands on your waist, guiding you to the railing of the balcony as he tied your wrists behind your back and tight against the metal banister.

“There are certain things that are mine,” he smirked, admiring your body tied up as he placed featherlike kisses against your neck. “The way your eyes flutter when I make you come… the way your nipples harden at my touch…” he paused briefly as he sucked delicately at your stiffened peaks before lowering to his knees. “The way your succulent cunt glistens for me... the way it tastes.”

You watched, fixated as his mouth dragged down your body, before flinching as he licked a hot strip against your folds. Your knees buckled as his hungry mouth took exactly what he wanted. Hands spreading you wide as plump lips sucked and slurped, carefully nipping at your clit as you held back a cry. 

“Don’t... hold... back… ” Ronnie hummed against you, the vibrations driving you dizzy before pulling his mouth from your needy cunt. “I want other people to hear that you belong to me,” he growled eyes glaring up at you from behind his fogged glasses. 

You gulped and nodded in response, watching helplessly as he continued his unforgiving attack on your pussy. You were already so sensitive from coming on his fingers that you knew you wouldn’t last much longer,  he just needed to keep his face buried deep in your cunt and you’d soon become a whimpering mess all over again. 

Delirious with desire, you leaned your body against the railing for support, arching your hips towards his mouth as he drew  delicious swirls against your clit, quickly coaxing you into a writhing, shuddering state. 

“Oh fuuuck, Ron-Ronnie-eeee” you shrieked, wrists pulling against your bonds as he pulled another earth-shaking orgasm from your core. Your body shook, barely able to stay standing upright as his tongue continued to destroy you. His large hands pulled you in tighter as he greedily devoured every last drop of you as if he had been starved of your syrupy cum. 

“I love it when you cry my name like that,” he heaved, standing up and swiftly removing his pants, allowing his heavy cock to spring free as he stroked himself. “Now, I’m gonna fuck you so hard that you forget you ever even met that asshole.”

Your eyes widened at the sight of him. His shaft flushed pink and his tip leaking with precum. You were unsure if you could handle much more, your body flinching as you felt his throbbing cock brush against your feverish skin. 

“I don’t know if I can…” you murmured, causing Ronnie to pause.

“I know exactly what you need,” he smirked as he loosened your wrist briefly, repositioning your body against the railing before securing you again and disappearing. Your body trembled with anticipation, senses now heightened as you faced away from him. “Lift your leg,” he commanded.

You did as you were told, quivering as you felt the thick leather of the belt wrap around your thigh. “W-what are you doing?” you asked as he secured your left leg to the balcony, your flesh plumping around the leather as he pulled the buckle tight. 

“I want you wide open for me,” he groaned, stepping back and admiring your cunt all sprawled out and ready just for him, “I won't let you fall, okay?” 

You nodded sheepishly, putting your trust in him as he nudged his throbbing tip at your entrance from behind. He held your hips firmly, anchoring your body against his as he pounded into your cunt deeply, driving his cock all the way in. 

Your mouth fell open as you cried out at the stretch, overwhelmed and overstimulated as you tried to stand steady on one foot. It was a pose only made possible by Ronnie’s strong arms supporting you, almost as if it were a metaphor for your relationship; he was your pillar of strength, no matter what.

“You like my cock?” he asked as he continued to fuck his length in and out of your divine, wet cunt. Your eyes pricked with tears as he gripped your shoulders, bruising the skin as he held you tightly in place before slamming his manhood against your cervix as a way of punishment. You knew he wanted to ensure you’d never make the mistake of talking to another man again.

“I do!” you yelped out loudly as every inch of him filled you up, your clit burning with sensation from overuse as your tits bounced freely. You were delirious and lost in the moment as your vision began to spot out, only brought back to earth when you felt him yank your hair back, forcing your gaze to meet his.

“You’re mine, you understand?!” Ronnie growled through gritted teeth, his eyes blacker than  black. 

“Uh-huh, I’m yours,” you whimpered as you began to tense up, “Only yours.” 

“That’s right,” Ronnie grunted. “Good fucking girl.”

You felt your body quake as he pulled another mind-melting climax from your pulsating cunt. Stars flashed before your eyes as you sobbed his name loudly into the darkness, your walls clamping around his cock only triggering his own orgasm as you massaged his length with every clench of your pussy, pushing him over the edge. 

Ronnie groaned deep and low as he bucked himself deep into your cunt, spilling his warm cum inside of you. Utterly ravaged, your body shuddered beneath him, barely able to stand as he pulled out and quickly worked to free your limbs.

“I’ve got you, Angel,” he murmured softly, his temper now calmed as your knees buckled and you collapsed into his arms. He carried you towards the bedroom with ease, your body barely conscious as he glanced down at you.

You were a quivering, sopping mess and your body trembled as Ronnie held you in his arms. Your legs shook from the sheer exhaustion as he gently placed your weak body onto the large king-size bed. He had truly fucked you into submission. 

You felt Ronnie kiss your forehead as he wrapped you up in luxurious cotton sheets,  “I love you,” he whispered.

“I know,” you mumbled  incoherently, completely and utterly satisfied as your body relaxed into the warm, inviting comfort of the bedding.

You drifted in and out of sleep for god knows how long, unable to differentiate between reality and fantasy as Ronnie’s voice echoed around you. 

_ “Yeah... Mmhmm… She’s fine, Paul, thanks for the warning... She doesn’t know… No, she doesn’t know… Was the SUV them?... Why?... But she’s not a threat, I eliminated the problem… I swear if they hurt her… “ _

Your hazy eyes fluttered open, catching Ronnie’s attention as you fought the heavy pull of unconsciousness, “Shhhh, Angel. Go back to sleep,” he murmured, stroking your face. 

“W-who... talking to,” you babbled, semi-coherently, still blissed out from your earlier activities. 

“Just a friend,” he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still shocked I wrote that smut...  
> Find me on Twitter for Officer Ronnie Peterson simping, occasional thirst tweets, Adam Driver stanning, and other ramblings [@temo_gemo](https://twitter.com/temo_gemo)


End file.
